


SIDELINED: A New Beginning

by IrishScottDragonGirl



Series: Life and Times of the McQueen Family [1]
Category: Cars (Movies), Planes (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 83,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishScottDragonGirl/pseuds/IrishScottDragonGirl
Summary: Lightning McQueen is starting on his second racing season in the Piston Cup series and all is going well until an accident occurs.**A new chapter every comes out every Saturday**





	1. Beginning Notes

Greetings from the Blackstar Stables.

Before I post a new story I'm fixing the ones that are already posted. Just to make sure that I'm making myself clear, I have a few notes:

The cars in my story are alive. They are born not built. When cars die they have the option of being recycled. Their metal then can be used to make statues. For example… The statue of Stanley in Radiator Springs is actually made from his metal. Most cars are not squeamish about that, they tend to see it as something noble. If they are big enough they can have a bridge, a structure or something that for cars to drive on or over. However, most cars choose to be buried.

Humans do not exist in this universe. They are mythical beasts, like dragons and unicorns.

I know this is going to be hard to explain, but here it goes: All cars have mechanical arm in the center of their front wheels. When they are not in use, they retract back into the wheels. The arms are three to four feet long, depending on the breed of vehicle. At the end of the arms are "hands." The hands look like robot hands and can pick up and hold different items. However, cars prefer to use their tires most of the time. I don't know why, they just do.

Biological Functions

Like any living creature, cars/planes have the ability to increase muscle strength from working out on a regular schedule. You gain weight when you work out because muscle is heavier than fat.  
A car's/plane's metal can heal on its own like skin. When it is punctured or cut, the car will bleed. Vehicles in the cars world don't bleed blood like mammals. They bleed oil, since oil is a cars lifeblood. A cars metal is soft enough that most minor contacts don't leave a visible mark. Minor dents are easily removed by using a suction device. Also the metal is soft enough, that sometimes cars will need stitches to close a wound. The material that is used to stitch the wound is very fine, but strong. Stitches are usually removed after the wound has healed. If the damage to the car's 'skin' is severe, they can have what is called a metal transplant/replacement, but it's incredibly painful and is only used as a last option.

Cars/planes have internal organs like humans. So they can eat food, which their biological systems process into fuel. They can have fuel placed in their gas tanks and it gets to their engines much quicker. But fuels can't provide the social interaction of sitting down and eating a meal with someone.

A car/plane that only lives on gas or other types of fuel are called "vegans".

A car/plane's biological systems breaks the food down into usable energy. While the excess water is expelled as urine, they don't need to do a "number two" when in the bathroom.

Cars/planes have a respiratory system similar to humans. Therefore, they are able to get sick and have colds. And like humans, there are medicines to treat it.

Cars unlike humans do not have problems with fertility; they on the whole are fertile. Most of their focus is on birth control. There are the normal items like, condoms and birth control pills. But for both sexes, sterilization is an option.

For the males: Vasectomies are the most used option because it's not a major operation. The procedure is performed in a doctor's office in about an hour. Vasectomies can easily be reversed without any complications.

For the females: Most women choose to have their tubes tied. Unlike the vasectomies, it is a full surgery, that includes a seven to fourteen day stay in the hospital. It can be reversed but it's difficult, expensive, and not always successful.

Male: A male testicle size depends on his body size and breed. Average car testicles are about the size of a large plum. The testicles lay just behind the penis, one on each side of it. The scrotum holds the testicles close to the body, just loose enough to be comfortable, but not floppy. Unlike humans most male cars don't like having his testicles touched, even in sexual situations. Penises are usually call manhood in the cars universe. It varies in size, length, and shape depending on breed and bloodlines. Penises mature along with the male. It doesn't get any longer, it gets fuller and more robust. And in some situations, the texture can even change.

Female cars: Breasts are located just behind their front axles. The size and shape depends on her body size, breed and the amount of fat she has in her body. Their primary use is to feed newborns and infants. Babies usually nurse a year to a year and a half. A female's primary sex organs are her labia, clitoris and vagina. They are located between her rear tires. Like a human, girls go through puberty. During that time, they start having menstrual cycles. It's a little different for female aircraft, but I'll discuss that when we get to it.

Clothing

Males: Cars only wear "clothing" over their genitals. A car's 'underwear' is a somewhat thick piece of material. It's normally cotton but can be any kind of cloth. It lines the codpiece and can be changed out when needed. It keeps the hard outer part of a codpiece away from the male's sensitive genitals. A codpiece is a lightweight piece of metal that all males wear over their genitals. It is held on with clips and/or cloth covered magnets. Boys starts to use one as soon as he is out of diapers. There are many sizes and shapes to suit individual tastes. Most racecars use a "racing codpiece". A racing codpiece is heavier and provides better protection in case of a wreck or pileup while being on the track.

Females: Cars wear "clothing" over their genitals and breasts. A bra, is worn over the breasts. It has two parts, a soft inner part and a semi hard outer part. Both the inner and outer parts can be highly decorative. The inner part is what most females consider underwear. It is held on with clips and/or cloth covered magnets. What humans call panties, is called "a cap" in the cars world. It has two parts. A inner soft part, normally cotton but can be any kind of cloth. It lines the hard outer part and can be changed out when needed. It keeps the hard outer part of the cap away from the female's sensitive genitals. Again both can be highly decorative. It too is held on with clips and/or cloth covered magnets.

Paint jobs and Vinyl Wraps

Paint Jobs: Most cars/planes are content to live in their natural paint or color. If a car/plane wants a new paint job, they have to go to a body art shop/salon. The price is determined on what they want. A basic paint job is only a few hundred dollars, while a custom 'one of a kind' paint job can run into the thousands.

Vinyl Wraps: Are the hottest thing in fashion. They allow a car to completely change their looks without the hassle or expense of getting a new paint job. Most styles of raps are very affordable. They are more popular with women than they are with men. While a car could put the wrap on themselves, it's easier to have someone else do it for them. There are shops and salons that specialize in putting the wraps on. The wraps are easy to remove. They just peel off with little effort. Since the wraps are temporary, they usually don't last more than a month or two.

Other Stuff

I've changed Sally's fathers name to Lance. I never liked Monty to start with.

I think that's everything… for now. Sidelined is now called SIDELINED: A New Beginning

It's taken me months to rewrite it, I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm going to leave the original story up so you can see how it has changed.


	2. Sidelined

Chapter 1. - Sidelined -

Lightning sat in his blacked out trailer. He was racing in his third race of the season. "All right! Focus, speed… I am speed." Lightning said as he closed his eyes "One winner, forty-two losers…" "Are you ready?" Mack asked as he banged on the trailer "It's time to go." "Yeah… I'm ready!" Lightning said as he activated the trailer's ramp "Let's do this!" He rolled down the ramp. Half way down, Lightning sank down on his left front tire. "Ka chow!" He exclaimed "Are you guys ready? Cause lightning is about to strike." Cameras flashed all around Lightning as he rolled down the ramp. "Lightning!" called Kori Turbowitz "Do you have any comments about the race?" Kori was one of a few reporters allowed in the restricted section. "Who knows." Lightning said "There are many risks in racing. I may win, come in last, or not even finish." Only a year ago, Lightning would have made an egocentric comment saying there was no reason for him to lose the race. "Thank you for your comments." Kori said before turning to the camera car filming her. "That was the Piston Cup point leader, Lightning McQueen." "McQueen!" called another reporter "Is it true that you're dating a Porsche?" Lightning smiled in response. Because he wanted to protect Sally from the media onslaught, Lightning was trying to keep his relationship with her a secret. "I have no comment on the subject." Lightning said "No more questions please, I have to get ready." Lightning drove over to his crew chief, Doc Hudson. "Hey Doc!" Lightning said, parking next to the retired racecar "Is the pit crew ready?" "Yep. They're making final preparations now." Doc said in his usual gruff manner "You ready?" "Yes. It was such a boring ride, I slept most of the way." Lightning said "So I got nothing to complain about. When we drove into town, I saw an ad for burial plots. It made me think… that's the last thing I'll need!" (An: yes the jokes are starting!) Doc looked at Lightning blankly. *crickets could be heard chirping* "You're not complaining about something." Doc said ignoring the bad joke "That's a fucking surprise." "Is not!" Lightning said "I thought you wanted to cut down on the cursing this year." It was always funny for Lightning to hear someone venerable as Doc using bad words. Doc was like any other racecar/crew chief, he liked to swear. When Doc was around other racecars and/or in company of friends, he rarely censored himself. "I was planning to do that, but I changed my mind." Doc growled "If you knew how to race, maybe I wouldn't have to swear as much." "I told you, I was slipping in the corners!" Lightning laughed as Doc glared at him "You can't blame me for my poor performance in last week's race." "No excuses." Doc growled "If you want to win the cup this season, you have to start racing better." Lightning's response was to sigh, he knew Doc was right.

Soon: Lightning and Doc looked over to the Dinoco camp. They watched Sapphire and her crew chief preparing for the race. "Is that Sapphire's new crew chief?" Lightning asked "She looks a lot like Tex Dinoco." "Yeah, Sapphire fired her old crew chief after it was determined that he caused her accident." Doc said "That's Victoria, she is Tex's daughter. She's new to the Piston Cup, but she was one of the top crew chiefs in the Touring Car League… do you ever pay attention at meetings?" "I sometimes pay attention... I can't help it. I get board and my mind starts to wander." Lightning said "Sapphire looks like she has fully recovered." Two women rolled up to Sapphire. The family resemblance was so strong; there was no doubt they were Sapphire's sisters. Strip and Lynda rolled up to their daughters. Strip calls them 'his jewels'; Sapphire, Diamond, and Ruby. After Lightning turned down Tex's offer. The much coveted sponsorship went to Strip's oldest daughter. Sapphire is a spitting image of her father but without the huge spoiler. She has two Piston Cups to her name. Diamond and Ruby don't race, but they enjoy the sport. Last year, Sapphire had a severe wreck and was sidelined for rest of the season. She hasn't fully recovered, but she is getting stronger every race. Even in her injured condition, she is still considered a top competitor. "Racecars make your way to the track!" the loudspeaker called "Final call… Racecars make your way to the track!" The call echoed along pit lane. As always, Lightning's stomach twisted nervously. "It's time for me to head to the track." He said "I'll see you in five hundred laps Old Man." "Good luck Rookie." Doc said as Lightning rolled out onto the track "Just don't screw up like you did last week." "Thanks for reminding me." Lightning said "I don't think I'll ever be able to live that down."

Lightning lined up beside Sapphire. "You look good today." He commented "However you are not going to beat me this week, because I am speed." Sapphire laughed "I can't believe you're still using that goofy saying." She responded playfully "If you want to beat me today, you're going to have to be fast. Besides, didn't I show you boys what racing was all about… or have you forgotten who won last week's race." All the racecars around her chuckled. "Focus Lightning." Doc's voice cut into the friendly banter "Remember Kid, float like a Cadillac…" "…And sting like a Beamer!" Lightning said finishing the now famous quote "I'm ready, let's do this!" Dexter Hoover raised the green flag over his hood and then dropped it quickly. Lightning shot onto the track along with all his competitors. Half way in to the race: Chick deliberately sideswiped Lightning. Sparks flew in all directions as Lightning bounced off a retaining wall. Lightning's collision with the wall set off a chain of collisions behind him. Dexter Hoover waved a yellow flag. "We got a yellow." Doc said "Bring it in, I want to look at you." "It's just a dent and a cut." Lightning said "I'm bleeding, but it's not that bad. I want to stay on the track." "If you're bleeding you need to come in. You don't want to be black flagged for not attending to an open wound." Doc said "It's going to take the grounds crew a few laps to clean up that mess." "Copy that." Lightning said "I'm heading in." Cars that were in the massive pile up, but wasn't injured or injured badly, headed to their pits. Medics arrived and started attending to the cars that needed medical attention.

Due to the yellow flag: Chick ended up behind Lightning as they drove down pit road. Lightning's pit was in the middle of pit lane. Chick's pit was right in front of Lightning's. As soon as Lightning reached his pit box the pit crew started to clean the wound. "Ouch!... Damn that hurts!" Lightning exclaimed as Chick reached his pit box. "Chick! You fucking dickhood! Stay in your fucking lane!" As usual, Chick ignored Lightning. Lightning knew that he would be fined for using profanity. Unlike Doc, Lightning rarely cursed. This time however, he couldn't help himself. Using profanity during a race wasn't against the rules, but it was considered unsportsmanlike conduct and it was strongly discouraged. Racecars, pit crews, and crew chiefs that were caught using profanity normally faced a stiff fine. Thirty seconds later: Chick tore from his pit, while Lightning remained in his. "Come on… go faster!" Lightning said "I have to catch up with Chick." "The crew is working as fast as possible." Doc said "We're still in a caution, you're not going to lose your position." Once the crew had Lightning's wound cleaned up, Doc could see it wasn't that deep so he had the head pity spray a liquid bandage over the cut. "OH! THAT BURNS! BABY HIPPOS… DUCKLINGS!" Lightning exclaimed. As much as he wanted to curse, he couldn't do it, and it didn't help that there was a track official standing six feet away from him. "PUPPIES, PUPPIES, KITTENS, KITTENS, BABY HIPPOS… DUCKLINGS!**… FUDGE NUGGETS!" "Interesting curse words. You're ready, get back out there!" Doc said, Lightning tore from his pit "And watch your language, you don't want to be fined for using profanity." "Well, it might be too late for that. I didn't see that official standing next to me when I yelled at Chick." Lightning commented "Besides, you have no room to talk. How many times have you been fined for cussing? And it's only the third race in the season." "Just get your rear fender up to the leaders." Doc growled "I know it's going to be pointless but, I'm filing a complaint against Chick." "If you want to." Lightning responded "I doubt the officials will do anything."

Late in the race: Lightning was in sixth place. "All right Rookie." Doc said "It's time to get serious. As soon as you pass the start/finish line, I want you to go for the lead. Be careful, Chick is in first." "I understand." Lightning said "Just keep me informed if he tries anything." As soon as Lightning passed the starter's stand, he unleashed a blistering amount of speed. Moments later: Lightning easily passed four cars and ended up behind Chick. Chick was incredibly hard to pass, he was a master at blocking. If the racecar managed to get around him, he would then attempt a PIT maneuver on him. Which by the way, was not an illegal move. It too was considered unsportsmanlike conduct and carried a bigger fine than cursing. However, Chick had a silver tongue and he could talk his way out of almost anything. Much to the frustration of the racecars, the racing league rarely punished Chick for his bad behavior. On lap four hundred and ninety-nine: Lightning and Chick were racing side-by-side. Going into the final turn, Lightning used the corner of the track as a slingshot and accelerated. He flew down the home stretch and won the race by two car lengths. Lightning had already crossed the finish line, when Chick rammed into his back right fender. Losing control, Lightning spun out in the infield grass. He groaned in pain as he made his way back to the track. "Are you okay?" Sapphire asked when she pulled alongside "Do you want me to call a medic?" "No, I'm fine, but thanks for asking." Lightning said painfully "Where did you finish?" "Third." Sapphire said "I simply didn't have it today. Come on let's do our cooldown laps. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." By the time Lightning and Sapphire finished their laps, Doc and Victoria were waiting for them at the gate. "You okay Kid?" Doc asked "You took a beating out there today." "I think everyone took a beating. The race was very physical." Lightning said "Holey crap, my side is sore." "Let me see it." Doc said "I want to make sure you're going to be okay." "Whatever you say Doc." Lightning replied, turning gingerly. "I'm so glad we're going home for two weeks." Doc saw that the wound was now caked in dry oil, dirt, and other debris from the track. There were no races for two weeks after the first three races in the season. It allowed the racing officials to have meetings and discuss potential problems for the coming year. "Well I have good news." Doc said after examining the wound "Although the dent is larger from the last time I saw it, it's not too bad. Come straight back to the trailer after the award ceremony, I need to clean that up before we head home."

As Lightning, Chick and Sapphire headed to the stage: "You should wear a condom over your hood." Lightning said angrily "Because if you act like a dick, you should dress like one." Chick immediately got into Lightning's grill "What's the matter punk? Can't handle racing the champ?" Chick taunted "Why don't you go back to fucking whores in your trailer?" "At least I can pleasure them. I've heard your dick is so small, you could fuck a Cheerio and not break it." Lightning snapped "If you have a problem with me, write it on a piece of paper, fold it, then stick it up your fucking tailpipe." "Boys cut it out! You are supposed to be professionals… Start acting like it!" Sapphire demanded as two security guards separated Chick and Lightning "Lightning… calm down. *she lowers her voice.* He's not worth getting into trouble over. Chick is pissed off because he was fined ten thousand dollars for hitting you after you crossed the finish line." "I'll probably end up being fined as well." Lightning said "I dropped an f-bomb on the track after Chick hit me… I couldn't help it…it hurt! Since I just yelled at Chick, I'll probably get in trouble for that too." "I wouldn't worry too much about it… You know it's not that uncommon for racecars to have shouting matches after the race. Emotions are pretty high." Sapphire said "You and Chick didn't throw punches at each other, like Kevin Racingtire(Shifty Drug #35) and Billy Oilchanger(Octane Gain #58) did last week. That fight, got them a four race suspension and they were fined five thousand dollars each. If you don't want to end up like them, I suggest you let it go." "You're right, Thanks Sapphire." Lightning said after taking a deep breath. "Now come on, let's go get our awards!" Sapphire smiled hugely and followed Lightning to the winner's circle.

After the award ceremony: Lightning grinned and waved to the crowd despite the pain it caused. After about ten minutes, Lightning headed back to his trailer. "Oh! Damn that hurts." Lightning said as he put the trophy down "I would've been back sooner, but everyone wanted pictures." "I see nothing has changed." Doc said "You're still a media darling… Now get your butt over here, I need to clean that wound." Doc already had his mechanical arms extended. "Do you know if I got fined for swearing on the track?" Lightning asked as Doc started to clean the wound "Chick got… *Lightning hissed as his wound burned.* fined for hitting me… *hisses again.* I know that's supposed to burn a little, *hisses a third time* but it's actually making my eyes water." "Your wound is very dirty, so I've made the solution a little stronger than normal. It should stop burning in a few minutes. I'm going to spray the area with an antibiotic, last thing we need is you getting an infection." Doc said, Lightning jumped when he felt a cool mist being sprayed on his side "I'll let that dry for a few minutes. As for being fined, I haven't heard anything. So either the officials didn't hear it, or they thought it was justified. However I wouldn't recommend any more swearing on the track… Now, how does that feel?" "A little better." Lightning said yawning "It's still painful, but I'm guessing it will be painful until you get the dent out." "Unfortunately yes. It's too deep for me to do anything with it right now." Doc said "I'll have to work on it when we get home." "Today is one of those days where I hate being a racecar… By now you would think they would have come up with a pain killer that doesn't increase speed." Lightning moaned "Are you sure that there's nothing you can give me? My whole side is throbbing." "I'm sorry Kiddo, but there isn't." Doc said "I would spray some Biofreeze on it, but you have a cut... I can't spray it on an open wound… an ice pack is the only thing I can do. I have several in my trailer. Sit there and don't move, I'll be back in a moment." "Sit there… don't move… I wish Doc wouldn't treat me like a five-year-old…" Lightning muttered to himself as Doc rolled to his trailer "… Chick's fault… beat the crap out of him…" Lightning was still muttering to himself when Doc returned with an ice pack wrapped in a magnetic sleeve. He gently attached the sleeve to Lightning's side. "There that should help." Doc said "Do you need help getting into your trailer?" "No thanks, I'll manage." Lightning said as he slowly backed into the trailer "Chick is getting rougher every race." "I've noticed that. It seems the racing officials are encouraging his bad behavior. They even had the balls to dismiss my complaint I filed earlier." Doc growled angrily "If that son of a bitch does something like this again and the league doesn't do anything, I'm filing criminal charges!" "Don't worry about it." Lightning said "It's no big deal." "Yeah it is." Doc said "Now let's go home." The three haulers: Mack- pulled Lightning's trailer. Abby, Mack's girlfriend- pulled Doc's trailer. The third hauler: Daniel- pulled the pit crew's trailer, all headed out to the interstate.

AN: "A silver tongue" Is used to define someone who has a clever way with words. They have the skill to convince someone or can sweet talk someone into doing something.  
**Adam Savage -MythBusters- Episode "No Pain, No Gain"


	3. Gathering Storm

Chapter 2. - Gathering Storm -

A day and a half later, Radiator Springs: Lightning drove down his trailer's ramp. Doc rolled out of his trailer and thanked Abby, before heading to his office at the hospital. The pit crew scattered as soon as they had everything unloaded. "Thanks for the fabulous ride." Lightning said to Mack "As always, the trip was smooth as butter." "No problem." Mack said "I need to go home and finish packing." "Oh… That's right you guys are heading on vacation." Lightning replied "Where are you going again?" "On a Alaskan cruise." Mack said "We're taking a train up to Portland Oregon, the ship leaves from there." "It sounds like fun." Lightning said before turning towards Daniel "What are you going to be doing during your time off? You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious… Actually I'm stealing ideas. I might take Sally somewhere, that's if I can get her away from the hotel." "I'm going to go visit my family in Minnesota." Daniel said "I know it's not as exciting as a cruise. My parents own a large ranch. So I'll have plenty of things to keep me busy." "That sounds like fun too." Lightning said "I don't want to keep you so, I'll see you guys later." The haulers waved as they drove away. Lightning drove stiffly and a little painfully to the Cozy Cone. He smiled warmly as he saw Sally sitting behind her desk, fender deep in paperwork. "I'm home!" Lightning announced as he drove through the door "I thought you said your assistant manager was in charge of doing all the paperwork." "She is, but today is her day off." Sally said as she drove around the desk and hugged him. "How's your side?" "It feels a little better; Doc put ice on it before we left the track." Lightning replied "He said that he would fix the dent while I'm home." "Chick shouldn't be able to do that!" Sally said as she saw the cut and dent "I can't believe the racing officials put up with his crap." "Sally…" Lightning said, attempting to stop her. "It's just part…" "…He's so self-centered!" Sally raged on "They need to do more than fine him… Chick needs to be suspended!" "Sally!" Lightning attempted again "Really, it's okay." "No it isn't!" Sally exclaimed "He's been getting worse every race and it's…" Lightning rolled forward and kissed Sally. She stopped talking and closed her eyes as she leaned into the kiss. "I knew you would enjoy that. Chick will get what's coming to him eventually." Lightning said backing up slowly "Could you please stop worrying about me?" "Wow! You are such a great kisser." Sally said quietly "That went all the way down to my pus…" She was cut off by Lightning kissing her deeply and passionately. "Well hello you two!" Mater said happily, making Sally and Lightning jump in surprise "I knew I could fine ya all lip wrassling!" "Hey, Mater!" Lightning said "I was just showing Sally how much I love her." "I told you that you loved Miss Sally!" Mater said somewhat triumphantly "I'm expert in matchmaking." "Thanks Mater." Lightning said "I would have never figured it out without you." "Yup, that's what best friends is for." Mater said, still beaming "Anyways, Doc wanted me tuh come and tell ya that he goes and look at yur side any time youen' ready. He's in his orifice." "Okay. Thanks Mater. It's called an office." Lightning said, Mater laughed playfully "Do you want to come with me? We need to stop by Ramone's first." "Sure." Sally said "Doing paperwork is pretty boring." Together: Lightning, Mater, and Sally made their way to the hospital. As soon as they were on the street, Mater got a call from Otis. He broke down again and needs a tow back to town. "I'll see ya later. Otis needs me. This is his tenth tow this month, so that means it's on the house!" Mater said as Lightning looked at him "He's broken down more times than my cousin Betsy after she got left at the altar."

A few minutes later: Lightning and Sally stopped by Ramone's body shop. Luckily Ramone was in between customers when the couple rolled in. "Ouch, that's got to hurt!" Ramone said as he examined the wound "You need a few more days of healing before I can repaint your side. Let's go check the appointment book." "I'm going to be home for two weeks." Lightning said "So it's not that much of a rush job." After making the appointment, roughly twenty minutes later: "Okay, there it's all set." Ramone said "You have an appointment one week from today. I have your measurements on file, so it'll be a quick and easy job." "Thanks Ramone." Lightning said "I appreciate it." "No problem." Ramone said "I hope you feel better." Lightning and Sally rolled outside. "Why does everybody think I'm in pain?" Lightning asked "It's like it's written all over my face." "Have you taken a close look at your side?" Sally asked "It looks extremely painful." "It's just a cut and dent." Lightning said "It doesn't hurt that much." "I keep forgetting that you're a racecar." Sally said "You guys have a high tolerance for pain. If I had that on my side, I would be screaming bloody murder." Just then a commotion was heard over at Flo's. Sheriff and one of his deputies were attempting to arrest a drunk car. "Hey! That's Lightning McQueen!" The car said as he staggered over to Lightning. "Do you know how fast you can go?... I love you man. You're the greatest!" Lightning almost gagged from the overwhelming smell of alcohol coming from the car. "I think you have had to much to drink." Lightning said "Maybe you need to go with Sheriff Duncan and dry out." "Nah… I've only had fifteen beers… I'm not drunk yet." The car said as Duncan attached a parking boot to one of his rear tires "Hey! What are you doing?" The car tried to move but with the boot on he couldn't. "Thanks for the distraction." Duncan said "I'm glad you came along when you did." "What's the meaning of this?" The car protested "I'm going to sue!" "Mater, get him out of here." Duncan said as the old tow truck pulled up beside him. "Take him to jail. I'll follow you." Mater nodded and hooked the car up. "Seea' later Bud!" He said "I can't talk, I'm be a workn'." Lightning giggled as Mater and Duncan drove away with the car. "That reminds me." Lightning said as they headed to the hospital "Did you hear about the drunk car who drove into a bar with a set of jumper cables?" "No I haven't." Sally said "Is this one of your corny jokes?" "Yes, but you'll love the punch line." Lightning said, Sally made a motion with her tire for him to continue "*snicker*…The bartender said that the car could stay, but he better not try to start something!" Lightning laughed at his own joke, but Sally just rolled her eyes. "Light, where do you hear all these jokes?" Sally asked "You send one to me every day!" "The internet." Lightning said "I get bored and I just start surfing' the web."

Fifteen minutes later: Lightning was on Doc's examining table. Sally was sitting next to him. There was a knock at the door; it was Jackie, Doc's personal nurse. She was a bright yellow GTO. (AN: the same GTO seen in "Rescue Squad Mater.") "Doc wants me to prep you." She said as she rolled into the room "Your injury looks really good and it's healing well. However I'm going to recommend that you wait a few days before you get a touch up." "Ramone said the same thing." Lightning commented "I have an appointment with him in exactly a week." "I'll put that in your file." Jackie commented "I'm going to put the suction device over your dent, then I'm going to go get Doc." She then put something that looked like a large suction cup over the entire dent. Once she was satisfied with the placement, Jackie informed Doc that they were ready for him. Moments later: "All right Rookie, let's get that dent out." Doc said as he rolled into the room "I want you to take a deep breath. You're going to feel the metal on your side stretching. It should only hurt for a few seconds." "I remember the last time you pulled a dent." Lightning said "It hurt so bad I almost cried." "That's because you wouldn't sit still." Doc said as he flipped a switch on the suction machine "If you don't sit still this time, I'm going to hogtie you." Sally giggled at Doc's comment. "It's not funny Sal." Lightning snapped "Just wait until you have to have a dent pulled out." "Don't call me Sal." Sally said, eyes flashing in anger "An old boyfriend called me Sal all the time and I hated every minute of it." Lightning was going to make a comment but he bared his teeth in pain. "Just breathe." Doc said "It should be over in a couple of seconds." Lightning shut his eyes as he felt his side stretch then pop out. "Whew! I'm glad that's over." He said as Jackie took the device off "How does my side look?" "Fantastic. You can't tell that you had a dent." Doc said as he carefully examined Lightning's side "The procedure has made your cut bleed. But I was expecting that. I'll have Jackie bandage that for you. You'll going to be sore, so we'll skip training for the next week." "But Doc!" Lightning protested "I need… " "Rookie." Doc said firmly "Your side needs time to heal." "Okay!" Lightning said "Thanks Doc." "Uh huh." Doc said "Take it easy Kid. I'll see you next week." Doc knew that Lightning would not follow his instructions completely. Without another word, he turned towards the computer and made some notes in Lightning's file before leaving the room. Jackie bandaged the wound then sent him on his way.

"Are you really okay?" Sally asked once she and Lightning were outside "That looked like it hurt!" "It was nothing I couldn't handle." Lightning said smoothly "Do you want to go for a drive?" "Doc said to take it easy." Sally scolded "You have two weeks off. We have plenty of time to do that." "I'm not going to overdo it." Lightning said "It's that, I've really missed you and..." "You want some personal time with me?" Sally said playfully "Let me close up the office so we can go on that drive." "Where should we go?" Lightning asked once Sally had returned. "Wheel Well." She replied "I love the view from up there." Together, the racecar and the Porsche drove up to Wheel Well Hotel. It was an old deserted hotel that Lightning turned into his racing headquarters. They were parked where the view was the best. "I can see why you like coming up here." Lightning said staring out over the valley "Can you tell me which road leads to your heart?" "If you're the one driving… all of them." Sally said after a few seconds "Lightning listen to me… I fell for the real you, I want you to be the same car you always have been." "Seriously Sally." Lightning said insecurely "I want to be perfect for you." "I'm being serious." Sally said "I love you. Promise me that you'll never change." "I love you too." Lightning said, making Sally smile "Besides, I can go from zero to sexy in three point five seconds!... How about you and I partake in a little fender bender?" "I thought you would never ask." Sally said as she rubbed his codpiece, making Lightning groan with delight "It sounds like you enjoyed that as much as I did." "Are you a speeding ticket?" Lightning said lustfully "Because you have 'fine' written all over you." "That's what I love about you, your corny pickup lines… Do you want to do it in your office?" Sally playfully asked "It's after five, everybody should have gone home by now." "It wouldn't be the first time we did it in there." Lightning said lustfully "It would be easier than the trailer." "We are never having sex in the trailer again; I hated it." Sally said, making Lightning laugh "However, I enj…" "Hey, Rookie!" Doc barked making Lightning jump backwards "I need to talk to you! NOW!" "Well, there goes those plans, I'll see you later." Sally said "I'll be in the cone's office if you need me." Sally kissed him one last time before she drove away.

"Damn it Doc!" Lightning said, both embarrassed and annoyed "Couldn't this have waited? I was about to see some action." "No. Mainly because what you were doing is what I need to talk to you about." Doc said harshly "I'm surprised that you're coherent enough to talk, with all your oil going to your dick rather than your brain." "What do you mean? Why do you want to talk to me about my relationship?" Lightning asked "Just because you're not getting laid on a regular basis doesn't mean I have to be celibate. If you had somebody to screw now and then, maybe you wouldn't be so angry all the time." "My personal life is none of your fucking business." Doc said angrily "It's a bad idea to be dating Sally, not to mention fucking her." "What do you mean?" Lightning asked his tone a bit colder "Sally and I aren't around each other that much. I'm a grown car, I don't need your permission to have sex." "You don't need to be distracted." Doc said "Not right now. You're doing too well." "I can't race well if I don't get a little pleasure now and then." Lightning said angerly "Besides, Sally is the best lover I've ever had. She does things that no other woman has…" "See, she's distracting you." Doc said coldly "I'm surprised you didn't jump on top of her the second you came home." "Doc, I respect your racing judgment, but… our relationship is more than just sex. I love Sally's personality, I love the way she laughs and can make me laugh, I love the quirky way she says lug nut, and I even loved the way she yelled at me for dumping the pan of oatmeal all over the kitchen floor. Don't ask… long story. When we have sex, it's like… like… frosting on a cake. It makes our relationship that much sweeter. The bottom line is I love Sally. Nothing you say or do is going to change my mind." Lightning said defensively "I'm willing to quit racing if I had to choose between it and her." Doc glared at Lightning. "And I thought you were a racecar." he said colder than ever "You need to make a decision… or I'll make it for you!" Exasperated, Lightning returned the glare, spun his tires, and tore away from Doc. Lightning ignored the pain behind his front right wheel. He raced along the dusty road to Radiator Springs. He sprinted through the town, then into his own Cozy Cone. Lightning slammed the door behind him. Realizing the pain behind his tire, Lightning winced. He leaned so most of the weight was off that side. Roughly half an hour later: "Light, are you all right?" Sally asked as she knocked on the door "Because of the way you came home, I'm assuming you and Doc had a fight?" "Yes." Lightning said "I'm sorry Sally, I need to be alone right now." "I understand. You know I'm here if you want to talk about it." Sally said gently "Is there anything I can get you?" "Maybe some ice." Lightning said after a moment's pause "My side really hurts." "You sit tight." Sally said "I'll be right back."

A week later: "I'm here." Lightning said as he pulled into Ramone's body shop. "My side is all better." "Wonderful, I have everything ready for you." Ramone called from the office "Head to paint booth two, I'll be there in a minute." A few hours later: "WOW!" Lightning said, admiring the new paint job. "You can't tell were my injury was." "It was an easy fix." Ramone said "You're going to be sore though. I suggest you take it easy for rest of the morning. If you have any issues, my door is always open." "Thanks Ramone." Lightning said "What would I do if I didn't have you and Doc?" "Freak out." Ramone said making Lightning laugh "If you're hungry Flo just finished making her special of the day. *he sniffs the air.* Mmmmm, Meatloaf!" "I was wondering what that wonderful smell was." Lightning said "I'll see if Sally wants to go to lunch. *his stomach growls.* The smell alone is making me hungry." Lightning drove back over to the Cozy Cone with his stomach growling angerly. He saw Sally helping a few of her guests, so he waited patiently until she was done with them. "Hey!" Sally said, coming from cone number eight. "Let me see your side." Lightning turned his right side to Sally. "Ramone is a master." He said happily "You can't tell were my injury was." "Can you?" Sally asked seriously "Just because you think you have recovered; doesn't mean you have. What does Doc think?" "Sally I'm fine." Lightning insisted "I wouldn't lie to you. Besides, getting banged up is just part of the game. As for Doc, I don't know what he thinks. I haven't seen him since we had that fight at my headquarters. Can you join me for lunch? I'm starving!" "Sure, I'm getting hungry too." Sally said "My next guest isn't supposed to be here until later this afternoon."


	4. Crash

Chapter 3. - Crash -

A week later: Lightning and Doc boarded their trailers and headed for the Auto Club Speedway in Fontana, California. Unfortunately, they were still not talking to one another other outside of the track. Lightning had always felt comfortable here. He easily won the Auto Club 400. After the awards ceremony, Lightning left the track to spend two days in Radiator Springs. Doc and the rest of the team headed to the next track, Watkins Glen International. Mack and Lightning arrived at the track on Thursday afternoon. Doc was not happy to see Lightning showing up so late for a race. Since Lightning was the last racecar to arrive, Mack had problems getting into his parking spot. Doc ground his teeth in anger, before pulling out his phone. Sunday morning: Once again, Lightning rolled down his trailer's ramp revving his engine loudly. As always his trailer was surrounded by reporters. Fans cheered loudly as they saw Lightning leave his trailer. "McQueen!" called one reporter "Do you think you'll break The Fabulous Hudson Hornet's record today?" Everyone knew that Lightning was tied with Doc's record of most season wins. It was the top subject of most news programs. "There's no way to know, but I think the odds are in my favor." Lightning said shrugging "No more questions please." Lightning wanted to break Doc's record badly to prove he was the better racecar. He drove to the pits and saw Sally talking to Doc. Neither car looked happy. When Sally drove up to Lightning, he kissed her. "What a wonderful surprise!" Lightning said happily "I didn't know you were coming today." "Doc flew me in." Sally said, tears streaming down her hood. "I can't see you anymore, but I still love you." She then drove away leaving Lightning with a shocked expression on his face. "All racecars, make your way to the track!" the loudspeaker called "I repeat, all racecars make your way to the track!" Lightning angerly drove over to Doc. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO SALLY?" he raged "HOW DARE YOU!" "Get on the fucking track!" Doc said gruffly as he got on his crew chief stand, Lightning just stood there. "NOW! … We'll talk about this later." Lightning looked in the direction of where Sally had driven. He growled angrily, wishing he could find her and talk to her. Lightning knew it was too late for him to withdraw from the race, so he headed to the track. Lightning felt tears gather in his eyes and he desperately tried to shake it off. He needed to concentrate on the race, but all he could think about was Sally and the tears running down her hood. "Light?" Sapphire asked "Are you okay?" He turned to see her looking directly at him. "Yeah, I'm okay." Lightning said tearfully "It's nothing." "It doesn't look like nothing to me." Sapphire said "If you want to talk about it after the race, you know where my trailer is parked." She knew that Lightning and Doc were having some difficulty in their relationship. It was not uncommon for racecars and crew chiefs to disagree and fight with each other. Sapphire knew how disastrous a strained relationship between a racecar and their crew chief could be. "Thanks Sapphire, I'll think about it." Lightning said "Maybe we'll go to dinner or something." "That sounds like a wonderful idea." Sapphire said "I don't know about you, but I'm always starving after a race." Lightning nodded as he watched Dexter raise the green flag over his hood.

Three hundred and fifty laps later: Lightning was in tenth place. There were fifty laps left in the race, but his mind was elsewhere. "Get your fucking hood in the race!" Doc raged "If you lose, I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Out of anger, frustration, and feeling that he needed to break Doc's record, Lightning sped past nine cars and ended up behind Chick. Lightning stayed there until there were five laps left in the race. While racing down the backstretch Lightning accelerated harshly, attempting to pass his rival on the outside. He noticed an incredibly narrow space between Chick and the outside wall. Lightning thought he could fit through. "Kid! don't do it!" Doc exclaimed, as he saw what Lightning was about to do "It's too small, you won't fit!" "I don't listen to your advice anymore!" Lightning said coldly "In fact, this is your last race as my crew chief!" Lightning sped up and entered the space between Chick and the wall. Doc knew this was not going to end well. He closed his eyes and waited for the enviable outcome. "No you don't!" Chick exclaimed "This fucking race belongs to me!" He slammed up against Lightning, knocking him against the wall. Lightning groaned in pain. Seconds later: Chick pulled away, laughing harshly. Without warning, Lightning's right rear tire blew out causing him to roll violently. After barrel rolling six times, Lightning noticed that he was laying on his left side, crossways on the track. Painfully, Lightning attempted to get back onto his tires. Before he could do that, Frank Hollister, a fellow racecar came out of nowhere and smashed into Lightning's underside. The force of the collision sent the two cars skidding in opposite directions. Frank was lucky, he ended up in the grass. Lightning however, ended up in the middle of turn three. Seconds later: A pack of cars came barreling down the backstretch and into turn three. Unable to avoid the wreck, Lightning was hit by two more racecars. Intense pain shot through his body. It was only a few seconds more before Lightning was knocked unconscious.

As other racecars scrambled to avoid Lightning they ended up crashing themselves. Wisely, the racing officials stopped the race. All racecars were ordered to return to their pit. Doc and two other crew chiefs who also happen to be doctors, headed towards turn three. "Kid… talk to me!" Doc said as he reached Lightning "Where do you hurt?" There was no response from Lightning. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. Doc pulled out his stethoscope and monitored his vital signs. There was little else he could do until the medics got there. As expected, the medical team arrived within moments. The racetrack's doctor immediately took control of the situation. Doc remained at Lightning's side offering help whenever he could. Twenty minutes later: The medics had Lightning stabilized and they prepared him for the ride to the hospital. With nothing else to do, Doc looked at the carnage around him. He was relieved to see everyone who was injured, was being attended to. "Sir, we need to get him to the hospital." a medic said "He's critical, but stable enough for transport." "I'm going to check in with the team. Then I'll head to the hospital." Doc responded as he drove over to the pit crew "Lightning survived… I'll call you if there is any changes." The head pity nodded as he herded his teammates back to the pit. Since the accident, the stadium remained silent. All the injured started to be loaded into ambulances. As each ambulance drove past the grandstand, the crowd cheered. Not to overload one hospital, the wounded are being sent to different hospitals around town. With Lightning being the most severely injured, he was sent to the closest. Metropolitan Hospital had been informed of the situation and they had a full medical team standing by. After the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Lightning was rushed into the ER. Escorted by police cars, Doc arrived moments later. Reporters surrounded Doc before he could enter the hospital. "Okay, everyone! I will give you a brief statement. I will have a follow-up press conference as soon as we know more about Lightning's condition!" Doc said loudly "I never thought this would happen. No matter what, I'm not giving up. Lightning and I will return. Thank you." The press respectfully parted in silence, allowing Doc to enter the hospital. "If there's anything I can personally do for you, let me know." A hunter green Audi said as Doc passed by. "I know this is probably not how we wanted to meet again." "Sophia Duster! It's been a while." Doc said turning towards the reporter and longtime friend "I was wondering who I could get to be our press agent." "So you want me to quit my job?" Sophia asked somewhat playfully "I'm glad to see that you're still blunt and to the point." "I'm sorry I-I-I'm sorry." Doc stuttered "You have a career, I can't ask you to drive away from that." "I'm honored, let me see what I can arrange with my boss." Sophia replied "No matter what, you have a friend in me." "Thank you." Doc said as he hugged Sophia "Now let's go see Lightning." Side-by-side the two cars rolled into the hospital.

"Doc Hudson! We need to talk!" A doctor said as Doc and Sophia rolled through the door "I'm Doctor Jack Pantera, Lightning's attending physician. Would you come with me?" "Not before I see Lightning." Doc calmly responded "I demand to know how he's doing." "It's not possible to see Lightning, he's already in surgery." Jack said "It's going to be hours before they are done." "Then I'll wait. I have a feeling that I know what you want to talk to me about." Doc said "I'm not going to make any decisions before I see him." Four hours later: "Doc, I just got word." Jack said "Lightning has been taken to the ICU, if you would follow me." He led Doc and Sophia to the intensive care ward. "Even though you're a physician, I must warn you." Jack said "Lightning is in very bad shape. His appearance is quite startling." Doc nodded in understanding. "Sophia, could you wait out here?" Doc asked "I want to see him… alone." "Of course." Sophia said "I don't have a strong stomach and the last thing you need is me throwing up all over the place. While you visit with Lightning, I'll call my boss and we'll try to work something out." She gave Doc a kiss on the fender before rolling away. Dr. Pantera waited outside as Doc entered Lightning's room. Even though he was warned about Lightning's condition, Doc gasped as he saw his protégé. A web of tubes and electronic cords surrounded Lightning's battered body. His roof and windshield were hidden by bandaging. Lightning had a respirator over his mouth and with the help of a life support machine, he was breathing. Doc counted at least a dozen I.V. pumping medicine and other life sustaining fluids into his body. Lightning's tires had been removed and Doc could see that his right front axle had been crushed. Lightning's body was covered with dozens of dents, cuts, and scrapes. Doc could hear gentle beeping of one of the monitors. Lightning's vital signs were weak, but regular. Slowly, Doc drove up to him. "Hey Kiddo, how are you doing?" He asked as he stroked one of Lightning's fenders. "I know that the doctors are doing everything possible. *Lightning took a deep breath on his respirator.* "I promise, I'll get you home soon as possible. *Lightning took another deep breath.* Right now, rest and I'll be back later to check on you." Tears came to Doc's eyes as he rolled out of the room.

"Doctor Hornet, are you okay?" Jack asked "If you need to talk to someone, I can get you a counselor." "I'm fine. I already have someone I can talk to." Doc responded "What do you want to talk to me about?" "If you want to follow me to my office." Jack said "We can talk in private." Soon: They entered the plush office and Dr. Pantera closed the door behind them. "I'll get right to the point. As you've seen Lightning has stabilized, but his condition remains critical. There is a chance that he will not live through the night. Because of his injuries Lightning can't breathe on his own. If it wasn't for the life support machine, he would have died from injuries a few hours ago." Jack said "As his power of attorney, I'm asking you if you want to remove him from life support." "I'm aware of how grievous and dire Lightning's injuries are." Doc said "However I'm not ready to give up on him. I've seen cars… " "Bringing Lightning back to any decent quality of life will be very difficult, if it's possible at all." Jack said cutting in "We had to replace his racing engine because it was crushed. I don't know if Lightning's body will accept a normal everyday engine. On top of that, Lightning has multiple internal injuries, been blinded, has a crushed right axle, extensive damage to his aluminum skin, and there's possibility of a severe concussion. We have a CAT scan and MRI planned, first thing in the morning. We're not sure when Lightning will wake up, if ever. Even if he overcomes all of that, there will be a long period of therapy and rehabilitation. We will care for him for as long as you wish. But it may be best to consider letting Lightning go, and end any suffering he may be in, even now." "Thank you, Doctor Pantera." Doc said evenly "I can appreciate your opinion and your need to maintain objectivity. I understand how the odds are stacked against him. Once Lightning wakes up, and I have no dought that he will. I will take him home and give him the one on one care he'll need, no matter how long it takes." "I respect your decision." Jack replied "You know we can't do anything until Lightning wakes up. It's just too risky." "I understand." Doc responded "Let's allow him to rest for tonight. I'll talk with you again tomorrow morning." Doc headed back to the intensive care wing to check on Lightning. Sophia was there to meet him. "I've talked with my boss. He said that I have three weeks of vacation. I'm taking it, starting right after your press conference." Sophia said "I've arranged a press conference in about a half an hour…or so. I know that you don't want one, but rumors are going to spread if you don't. After that, I'm yours for whatever you need me to do." Doc sighed unhappily "I guess you're right… Thank you Sophia." He replied gratefully "You know, you don't have to do this." "Yes, old friend I do and you can't talk me out of it." Sophia responded, making Doc smile with a tear of gratitude in his eye. "Now, let's go check on Lightning. I've asked a nurse to get you a cup of coffee when you return." "I need something a little stronger than that." Doc said "I dought that the hospital has any alcohol." "Well they do." Sophia said playfully "It's not the drinkable kind." Doc chuckled as they headed back to Lightning's room. Roughly an hour later: "Shall we go out and make a press statement?" Sophia asked "There's dozens of reporters waiting for you." "Sure." Doc said "I've written a short statement. Hopefully it will satisfy them for a while."

Side by side, Doc and Sophia rolled out onto the hospital's plaza. Not only was the press gathered, but a throng of well-wishers too. A collection of flowers and mementos was growing on the hospital's plaza. As Sophia rolled up to a cluster of microphones, Sapphire approached Doc. "The racing community would like to make a statement." She said "I promise it will be brief." "Of course." Doc gratefully acknowledged "Do you want to go first?" "No." Sapphire replied "I think we all want to hear how Lightning's doing." Sophia finished addressing the crowd and Doc rolled up to the microphones. "Thank you all for coming." He began "I want to inform you that Lightning is in critical, but stable condition. He appears to be resting comfortably. I personally want to thank you for your tremendous show of support for the Radiator Springs Racing Team. Thank you, that's all I have to say for now. Ms. Sapphire Winters has a few comments to make." Doc rolled away from the microphones, allowing Sapphire to roll forward. "We in the racing community would just like to say that we're here for Lightning, Doc, and their entire racing team." Sapphire said tearfully "In their two years with us, they have showed us what champions are like, on and off the track. We are not going to allow them to be forgotten in their hour of need. So Doc, we just want you to know that we've got your back here, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask!" A cheer arose among the assembled crowd around them. "Thank you, Sapphire." Doc said rolling up to the microphones again "All questions are going to be handled by our Press Agent, Sophia Cruiser. Again, thank you for coming." Reporters shouted questions as Doc and Sophia headed back to Lightning's room. Unfortunately, there was no change in his condition. Doc picked up his phone and called Sally. "I need to be there. I know I just got back…" Sally demanded "If he knows I'm there, he'll wake up." "Although it's a good idea, you can't see him." Doc said gently "Only family is allowed. *Sally was crying on the other end.* I promise I will call a few times every day and keep you informed." "Okay." Sally said tearfully "Flo said that she's going to stay with me tonight… I have a feeling she's worried I might do something drastic." "That's not like you." Doc said "But it's a good idea, you know from the moment you drove into town, Flo took you under her wing… she's almost your second mother." "I know she is." Sally said "I gotta go… I have guests arriving." "All right, take care of yourself." Doc said "I'll call you later tonight."


	5. Recovery Part 1.

Chapter 4. - Recovery Part 1. -

Later in the evening: Most of Doc's time and energy went into caring for Lightning. But, he managed to get a couple of rooms at the hotel across the street. "…and that's your card key." Doc said "Your room is next door to mine." "You didn't have to do this." Sophia said as she looked at the key "I have a time share on the other side of town." "I know…I-I-I" Doc stuttered, before dipping his hood "I like having you close." Sophia smiled warmly as she hugged him. "I like being close to you too." She bashfully said "After we get Lightning settled for the night, how about we head over to the hotel and have a few drinks. "I think I would like that." Doc said "But I'm planning to spend the night with Lightning." "I understand." Sophia said "But you have to take care of yourself or you're not going to be able to care for Lightning." "Yes mother." Doc said playfully "Do you want to go now? I haven't eaten anything since before the race and I'm starving." "Sure, I would love that." Sophia said "It looks like Lightning is resting comfortably, so we can slip out of here and have some dinner." Late in the evening: The hospital staff brought in a cot and some blankets for Doc to sleep on. They encouraged Doc to talk to Lightning, play his favorite music, put on his favorite TV shows, or anything that might encourage Lightning to wake up. "It's getting late. If you don't need anything, I'm heading to bed." Sophia said "If you need anything just call." "Okay, thanks." Doc said as he kissed her on the fender "I'll see you in the morning." After Sophia had left, Doc checked on Lightning one last time before grabbing a blanket and settling down. To his surprise, Doc was asleep within moments.

The next morning: Doc woke up with a satisfying yawn and found out he was very stiff and sore. While Doc slept okay, the cot was a little uncomfortable and Doc didn't get the deep restorative sleep he was used to. Doc stiffly climbed out of the cot and checked on Lightning. Lightning's condition had not changed overnight and he appeared to be resting comfortably. Doc sighed as he started to let the weight of what happened settle over him. "I'm so sorry Rookie." Doc said with tears in his eyes "This is all my fault. I think… once you have recovered, you need to find another crew chief… one that will mind his own fucking business." Lightning took several deep irregular breaths. His engine rate along with his vital signs went up dramatically. Alarms started blaring, nurses came rushing in. "What's going on?" One of them asked "He was stable a little while ago." "I don't know. I was just talking to him." Doc said "All I said is once he gets better, he needs to find another crew chief." Again Lightning took several deep breaths, his engine rate jumped, and he managed to start kicking with one of his rear rims. "Okay, okay!" Doc said catching on to what was happening "I'll be your crew chief as long as you want me to." Lightning immediately settled down. He quit thrashing and his engine rate returned to normal. "I guess you're stuck being his crew chief." One of the nurses said playfully "Although Lightning is not fully awake, that response was a good sign that his brain is not damaged. I'll let Dr. Pantera know what happened." Doc parked on his cot "You know, you can be such a pain in the bumper when you feel like it." He said "I want you to behave, Sophia will be here soon. *There was no response from Lightning.* Wore yourself out did you? Maybe that will teach you not to throw a hissy fit. Just rest, you have a long road ahead of you."

About an hour later: Sophia arrived with the morning report. "Anything else?" Doc asked, once Sophia was done. "I have a meeting with the racing league in a few hours." "Mr. Tex Dinoco asked me to tell you that he's prepared to do whatever's necessary to get Lightning home and settled when he is well enough for travel. Mack reports that the pit crew is bored and starting to go a little stir crazy. They are staying in a hotel not far from here. The track has been closed and they couldn't stay there… Do you want them to go home or stick around?" "Unfortunately, only family is permitted on this ward." Doc replied "So tell the team to go home." "I'll let them know." Sophia said "Do you want breakfast?" I suppose I'd better." Doc admitted with a sigh. "I have to keep my strength up." A couple of hours later: As Lightning was taken to the lab for his CAT and MRI scans, Doc headed to a conference room. Several high ranking league officials were there to meet him. After introductions were made, the group headed into the conference room so they could talk privately. After the meeting: Doc returned to Lightning's room to continue his vigil at his bedside. Again there was no change in Lightning's condition. Late in the afternoon: Dr. Pantera arrived at Lightning's room. "I have the results of the CAT and MRI scans." Jack said "It shows Lightning has a concussion. He's currently scoring a six to six and a half on the Glasgow Coma Scale." "I figured that." Doc said "I've seen a lot worse though." "I'm sure you have... I'm sorry, there's little we can do other than keep him comfortable." Jack said "Rest is the best thing right now. Are you sure…" "NO, I'm not taking him off life support. So don't ask me again. This morning's outburst tells me that Lightning is recovering." Doc said angerly "It's only been twenty four hours since the accident. It's way too early to give up on him! I've been monitoring Lightning's vitals. They have been getting stronger. I'm hoping he'll wake up in a day or two." "I understand." Jack said "I'll talk with you again tomorrow." Doc glared at Dr. Pantera as he left the room. It wasn't long until Doc was tired. He laid down on his cot and relaxed. As the monitor emitted a soft almost hypnotic beep, Doc fell asleep.

Later that evening: "Doc, wake up." Doc heard a voice say "Doc, Doc." "Lightning?" Doc asked gently "Are you awake?" "No, it's me, Sophia." the voice said "I hate to wake you but I just have a few statements for you to look over. If you approve them, I will release them to the press. "What? Oh, okay." Doc said opening his eyes. "I must have dozed off for a while." "I brought us some dinner. After we eat, we're going to the hotel." Sophia said "You need your rest and don't even think about arguing with me. Lightning is doing better, so he doesn't need you babysitting him twenty four hours a day.*Lightning took several deep breaths.* See he's agreeing with me." "I know that when you use that tone of voice, it's pointless to get you to change your mind. It's just like the Kid to take your side of an argument." Doc said "I promise I'll look over the press statements and then we'll head to the hotel." As Sophia dished out their supper, Doc looked over the press releases and approved them. "So how are you doing?" Doc said as he tried to talk to Lightning again. There was no response from Lightning. Doc paused, trying to fight off tears and despair "Lightning needs to wake up, so that I can take care of him." "Maybe the smell of good food will do something for Lightning, entice him to work a little bit harder to wake up." Sophia said as she set Doc's dinner down in front of him "Didn't you say he's always hungry." "Yes, he is." Doc said gratefully as he leaned against her. "There's some days he eats enough to feed a small army. I have no idea where he puts it all." Soon: Doc felt a little better, he even found his sense of humor returning. "Rookie, trust me." Doc said "You really shouldn't be missing out on this good stuff. Even for hospital food, it tastes a lot better than that stomach tube you're hooked up to." After spending a quiet evening with Lightning. Doc and Sophia headed to the hotel. As soon as they reached the hospital's lobby, they were confronted by the waiting press. "I'll take care of this." Sophia offered "You can head to the hotel and get some rest." "I'll say a few words." Doc said as he approached the pack of reporters. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm afraid I have no news at the moment. Lightning's condition remains unchanged. If anything changes, I'll let you know. Sophia and I have had a long day and we are heading to the hotel for the night. That's all I have to say." With the hospital's security surrounding them, Sophia and Doc headed to the hotel.

For the next couple of days, Lightning's condition remained unchanged. Doc only left Lightning's side to eat, shower, and sleep. Sophia was kept busy with all the media requests. Late one evening, Doc accepted Sophia's invitation to dinner. For the first time in days, Doc relaxed and enjoyed himself. The next morning: After a good night's rest and a cool morning shower, Doc and Sophia headed to Lightning's room. "Morning Rookie!" Doc loudly greeted Lightning. At first, he almost missed it; the briefest twitch of Lightning's front rim. "Kid? Come on, I know you can do it." Sophia saw another twitch. "I saw it too! He twitched!" She said, hitting a button next to Lightning's bed "I'm calling the nurse." If Sophia saw movement, Doc knew he wasn't imagining things. "Lightning, wake up…please." Doc pleaded quietly "Come on wake up." "What can I do for you?" A nurse asked as she rolled into the room "As far as I know, there was no change from last night." "He twitched." Doc said "Sophia saw it too, so I'm not hallucinating." The nurse frowned as she looked at the monitor that kept track of Lightning's pulse. "His pulse has gone way up. Try talking to him again, or whatever you did to get him to move." The nurse said making Lightning twitch "I'm getting Dr. Pantera!" She quickly left the room. "Come on!" Doc uttered as the nurse came back with the doctor "Get your lazy butt out of bed, you have to train!" "Lightning, can you hear me?" Jack asked driving up to him "I need you to respond to my voice." Doctor Pantera quietly studied the monitor for a few moments. Lightning's rim gave another twitch. Suddenly, he took a strong deep breath and let out a little groan. "Rookie! Lightning!" Doc said "Get up, you're late… as usual." Lightning moaned softly in response. "He's trying to wake up!" Jack said, causing a smile to slowly creep across everyone's faces "Keep encouraging him!" "Hey Rookie!" Doc said "How are ya feeling?" Lightning tried to say something, but with the respirator over his mouth he couldn't say anything. Lightning was 'awake' for only a few minutes and then drifted back to sleep. Waking up from a coma was slow, but the first steps were the most important. A wave of relief washed over Doc.

Over the course of the morning: Lightning became more and more aware of his surroundings. Doctor Pantera examined him and found that he was breathing well enough to be taken off the respirator, allowing Lightning to communicate. "Doc, where…where… am … can't see anything…" He hoarsely said "I hurt all over… where's Sal…ly?" "You're in a hospital. You were racing and crashed." Doc said as Doctor Pantera rolled into the room. "He's alert. Although still a little confused." "Lightning, I'm Doctor Pantera." the physician said "Can you understand me?" "Yes…" Lightning said "Please don't yell, I have a pounding hood ache." "We can get you something for that." Jack said softly "Do you know where you're at?" "Doc tells me I wrecked." Lightning said hoarsely "I'm in a hospital." "That's correct, we have some tests to run." Jack said happily "But it looks like you're recovering well." "Sophia, could you make the announcement that Lightning is awake and doing well?" Doc asked "I don't want to leave him alone." "It'll be my pleasure." Sophia said nearly jumping for joy. "I know this will make everyone happy!" A few hours later: Dr. Pantera took Doc to a conference room. "I have good news; it looks like Lightning's brain has suffered no damage." Jack said "The same cannot be said for the rest of him." "I have been in contact with the resident surgeon at our hospital. He said that he and his staff are ready to receive Lightning at any time." Doc said "I know your team of doctors are more than capable of performing the necessary surgeries, but it would do Lightning a world of good to be home. He'll probably heal quicker as well." It was decided that Doc would take Lightning home to perform the surgeries. "Okay, Rookie." Doc said entering Lightning's room "The tests are all done for now." "Please stop yelling, I still have a hood ache... but it's not as bad as before." Lightning said weekly "I can't see, it's kinda freaking me out." "I understand Kid." Doc said "You've got to recover from the coma before we can begin the reconstructive surgeries. We're heading home soon." "When's that?" Lightning asked "I need my Sally." "In a couple of days." Doc said "Right now, you're not strong enough for travel." "Could you get me something to eat?" Lightning asked "I'm starving." Doc laughed, at that point he knew Lightning was going to be okay. "I'll get you something." He said "I must warn you, the hospital's food is not that great."

Two days later: Lightning felt refreshed and glad to be alive despite being blind and in constant pain. He was happy that he was going home today. When everything was ready, Lightning felt himself being wheeled outside. "Tex insisted that Rotor Turbosky fly you home. Doc said "Mack wanted to take you home himself, but you are in too fragile a condition to withstand road travel." As the medics placed Lightning inside the helicopter's cabin. Doc turned and faced Sophia. "I don't know what I would have done without you and your amazing skill." Doc said "You have my eternal gratitude for helping me during this crisis." "Anything for a dear friend." Sophia said "Besides you talked so much about Radiator Springs, I want to see it... although I only have about ten days left in my vacation." "Once we get Lightning in the hospital." Doc said "I'll be glad to show you around." Once the medics had Lightning settled, Doc and Sophia boarded the helicopter. "I'm right here." Doc said as he gently gave Lightning a nudge "Sophia is on the other side." "Sophia?" Lightning asked "Who's that?" "Just a friend." Doc said as Rotor began to spin up his blades "I want you to relax, we'll be home in a couple of hours." "I'll try." Lightning said "Will I be able to race again?" "I won't lie to you." Doc said "It won't be easy. If you want to race again then yes, I'll gladly help you." Lightning was still very weak and the helicopter ride was taxing for him. Doc could tell Lightning was in pain, so he added a painkiller to the I.V. As the medicine started to ease Lightning's discomfort, he slowly fell asleep.  
Two hours later: "Lightning, it's time to wake up." Doc said "We're about to land in Radiator Springs. There are a lot of cars ready to welcome you home!" Rotor touched down on the helicopter pad as gently as he could, so as not to jar Lightning. "I'm getting out first, then Sophia, then you." Doc said "I'll never be more than a couple feet away. If you need anything, you just tell me." "I want to see Sally." Lightning said "Then I want something to eat, I'm hungry." "See what did I tell you. He's always hungry." Doc said to Sophia, she just giggled. "Once you're settled in the hospital, I'll get you something to eat." The crowd began cheering as Doc and Sophia slowly came down the ramp. Medics went aboard to retrieve Lightning. "McQueen! McQueen!" the crowd began chanting "McQueen! McQueen! McQueen!" Lightning smiled as he was moved slowly down the ramp. "Ladies and gentlemen." Doc said as he rolled up to a bank of microphones "Lightning and I can't begin to express our deep appreciation for your incredible turnout for our homecoming. *A loud cheer went up from everyone in the crowd.* Lightning wants to say a few words." Doc moved the microphones towards him. "The microphone is in front of you." Doc said "Don't make a long winded speech like you always do." "Thank you everyone." Lightning said as loudly as he could, but his voice was barely above a whisper. "I can't say much at the moment. With Doc's help and your support, I'm going to race again." A loud cheer went up from the crowd. "Okay folks." Doc said "Thank you all for coming. We're going to allow Lightning to get some rest. Thank you again and have a good day!... Okay! Let's get him settled." The medics rolled Lightning into the hospital.

AN: The Glasgow Coma Scale (GCS) is a neurological scale which aims to give a reliable and objective way of recording the conscious state of a person for initial as well as subsequent assessment. A person is assessed against the criteria of the scale, and the resulting points give a person's score between 3 (indicating deep unconsciousness) and either 14 (original scale) or 15 (more widely used modified or revised scale).


	6. Recovery Part 2.

Chapter 5. - Recovery Part 2. -

The small medical clinic, which had been Doc's private practice had been transformed into a gleaming hospital. In fact, it was no longer just Doc's clinic; it had been changed to read aptly the following: Ornament Valley Hospital. Doc still had half a dozen examination rooms in a wing of the hospital that he used as his private practice. The hospital was small with only two hundred and fifty employees. With its modern interior and state of the art procedures, it was one of the top small hospitals in the nation. With Doc spending so much time with Lightning during the racing season, he needed some help with running his private practice as well as the hospital. He shared it with the town's two new medical residents. It turned out that the red Ferrari that Lightning referred to Luigi's shop a year ago was a doctor and was looking for somewhere to start a practice. The Ferrari's name was Dr. Michael Schumacher. His wife Zoë, was a bright violet Lamborghini with green eyes, and a super sweet personality. Although Michael was much younger, he had as much experience as Doc. And like Doc, he was skilled at everything. In fact, he was more skilled in some aspects of surgery than Doc was. Zoë was a Gynecologist and Obstetrician, impressive for someone who was young. Doc was not their supervisor but equal partners. The three of them ran the hospital together. Michael and Zoë were as well loved as Doc was. The Italian-born doctors immediately fell in love with Radiator Springs. The couple was cute, young and extremely friendly.  
Days later: Lightning under Doc's care, began to improve quickly. He still was dealing with a severe concussion and was in and out of consciousness. Doc was able to repair Lightning's windshield allowing him to see again. After performing an eye exam, Doc was happy to announce that Lightning's vision was a perfect 20/20. One afternoon: "…And then I went and asked Doreen to be my girlfriend." a distant voice said "But she already had plans to go and move away, so she went and left me. I didn't love no one other again. Instead, I took to tractor tippin'." Lightning opened his eyes to see a fuzzy outline of Mater. "Mater, that's really interesting and all but… shut up." Lightning said weakly "Oh fuck… I hurt all over and I have a pounding hood ache." "Yur awake!" Mater exclaimed "Hey everybody, Lightning's awake!" "How long have I been out?" Lightning asked, attempting to clear his hood. "Where's Sally?" "I don't know." Mater said "But you've been sleeping alots. Doc said to let ya, you a healin; ya needs it." All of a sudden it flooded back: Chick, the wreck, the hospital, the helicopter ride, and everything else. Lightning's undercarriage was especially sore and tender. He attempted to move forward, but a huge brace on his front axle prevented him from going anywhere. Suddenly, the whole town seemed to be surrounding him. Voices called Lightning's name and they made an ungodly amount of noise. Lightning closed his eyes trying to get rid of the dizziness he was feeling. "EVERYONE! GET THE HELL OUT!" roared a very angry, very familiar voice. As soon as everyone left, Doc approached Lightning. "How do you feel Kiddo?" Lightning forgot his grievance with Doc. "Not great. I'm very dizzy." he admitted groggily "It don't help that my whole body is throbbing." "Yuh look about the same as yuh feel." Mater interjected "Yur sides are all dented up and…" "Thanks Mater." Doc interrupted "Why don't you go outside and make sure everybody's doing their job?" "Okey dokey!" Mater said happily, leaving the room "I'll see you later." "I'll have Jackie bring painkillers and something for dizziness." Doc said as he inputted a code on a computerized tablet. "What hurts the worst?" "Mostly my hood and my underside." Lightning said, weaker than before "But I hurt all over." "You got hit hood-on." Doc explained "You have a severe concussion. It's affected your short term memory. I wouldn't worry about it, you should be better in a few days." "I hope so." Lightning said "If I got hit hood-on, why does my underside hurt so bad?" "You got hit multiple times." Doc said "That's why you're sore all over." "Oh, well that explains that." Lightning said as he saw tubes coming from his underside "How much did I break?" "A lot." Doc said "Your right front axle is crushed. I hate to say this… but you are going to have problems with it for the rest of your life. Your engine was crushed, so the hospital had to immediately replace that. Most of your internal organs are bruised, including your male parts. I'm happy to say that you should be able to have children without any problems." "How long until I can race again?" Lightning asked making Doc hesitate "Come on… Tell ME!" "A long time." Doc said "If you rush your recovery, your injuries won't heal properly." "How long?" Lightning asked "I want to know!" "Six months to a year." Doc said "Or until next season…" There was a knock at the door "It's Jackie, I have your medication." The nurse said "Can I come in?" "Sure." Lightning said "I hate getting shots." "Well, you can relax." Jackie said "Everything I'm going to give you, is an I.V. You won't feel a thing." She quickly administered the medication. Lightning sighed in relief as his pain started to go away. "Better?" Jackie asked as she checked his oil pressure "Those are long acting painkillers, so you won't need anything until tonight." "I don't hurt, but now I feel like I'm going to throw up." Lightning said as he swallowed a few times "Can I have a barf bucket?" "I was hoping that you wouldn't need this." Jackie said as she sat a sick basin in front of him, then she pulled out a syringe and injected the contents into an I.V. line. "This will help with the nausea, but it's going to put you to sleep. Do you need anything else?" "No, I don't think so." Lightning said "Thanks Jackie." "Anytime Kiddo." Jackie said "And you *points at Doc.* Don't forget your three-o-clock conference call." She gathered up her equipment and left.

"This sucks!" Lightning groaned "Are you sure I'll be out the rest of the season?" "Yeah." Doc said "You got pretty banged up. I have good news though, Chick is suspended until further notice." "What?" Lightning asked, his mood lifting slightly "How did you do that? "I threatened the league with a lawsuit if they didn't punish Chick." Doc said "I don't know if it helped, but I was told that there was a petition being passed around. It demanded that the league do something about Chick's behavior. If they didn't, most of the racing teams were going to boycott races until the league did something." "That's impressive, it's nearly impossible to get racecars to agree on anything." Lightning said "I guess something positive happened because of my accident. Do you know what happened to the petition?" "No I don't. I'm assuming it was dismissed." Doc said "But there's another thing we need to discuss… I'm sorry I got into your personal life Kiddo. I should have minded my own fucking business. I'm really sorry, this is my fucking fault." "No it's not." Lightning said weekly "I was the one who was too aggressive on the track, not you. You warned me not to try to pass Chick…" Lightning closed his eyes and groaned as intense pain ripped through his body. "It's okay, just relax." Doc said "The painkillers should kick in soon." Over the course of a half an hour, Lighting got more and more tired. Doc stayed with him until he fell asleep. Hours later: Lightning groaned and opened his eyes. Sally was reading in the corner of the room. "You're awake!" She said softly "How do you feel?" "A little banged up." Lightning said "Whatever Doc is giving me for pain is keeping most of it bearable." "I'm sorry I broke up with you. Doc said it was for the best. I'm sorry that I didn't have the courage to stand up to him." Sally said with tears in her eyes "Doc is very remorseful for what he's done. He has begged and pleaded with me not to give up on our relationship." "I wouldn't be in this situation if I listened to him." Lightning said "Are you saying we're still boyfriend/girlfriend?" "Yes." Sally said "You almost died because of me!" "This isn't your fault." Lightning said softly "I was the one being stupid at two hundred miles an hour." "I never stopped loving you." Sally sniffed "I'll always love you." "I love you too. You know how overbearing Doc can be…" Lightning said as he attempted to get out of bed causing pain to race through his body. "I shouldn't have done that! Oh! Fuck that hurts!" "You can't get out of bed." Sally warned "Doc wants you to remain in bed for at least a week, maybe more." Lightning nodded slowly and sighed. "How do I look?" he asked "I mean you don't have to go into detail. If it hurts to move, I know it's pretty bad." "I have a copy of your wreck." Sally said "Do you want to see it or would you rather not?" "Sure." Lightning said miserably "I'm going to see it eventually." Sally nodded and went to the television. She turned it on, pulled out a DVD, and hit play.

Sally fast forwarded through most of the race. "Are you sure you want to see this?" She asked, stopping the tape right before his wreck "It's pretty graphic." " Because of the concussion, I don't have any memory of what happened after Chick pinned me against the wall." Lightning said "I want to see it. Sally, I'm a racecar, I've seen grisly accidents." Sally hit the play button and Lightning saw Chick slamming against him, his tire blowing out, then rolling down the track before being hit by the other racecars. A camera zoomed in on him, Lightning gasped as he was almost unrecognizable to himself. Sally turned off the television and gave Lightning a pitying look. "That explains a lot." Lightning said "Who won the race?" "The Dinoco one, I think her name is Sapphire." Sally said "They're calling it the worst wreck in the league's history." Sally moved in front of Lightning and gave him a kiss. His half healed male parts responded to the stimulation. Lightning groaned in pain. "Stop that!" Sally scolded "Even when your injured, you're horny." "I'm a man." Lightning said "And a racecar… what do you expect. Where's Doc?" "I suppose he's with Sophia." Sally said "He's been spending a lot of time with her." "I get the feeling they have known each other for a long time." Lightning said "They make a very striking couple." "I've noticed that too. I helped Sophia set up a web page for you. She's keeping everyone informed of your recovery." Sally said "From my talks with her, their relationship goes back pretty far. From what I understand, Sophia was just starting her career as a reporter shortly before Docs' career ending injury. She covered his recovery and attempted return to racing. For some reason, she was the only car he kept in contact with after he went into his self-imposed exile… I don't know… There some sort of chemistry between them. I've never seen Doc so interested in a woman before." "If you're suggesting Doc is gay… he's not." Lightning said "You've never seen him at the track. Most the time he is focused on racing. But every now and then when a hot babe rolls by, he gets a stiffy like all the other guys." "Lightning that's gross!" Sally said as he let out a huge yawn. "I've got to go, I have a ton of paperwork waiting for me at the cone. Besides you look like you need a nap." "That's the only thing I'm allowed to do." Lightning complained "Eat, sleep and watch movies." "Yeah, well your healing and that takes a lot of energy." Sally said "I'll be back later."

A few days later: Both Lightning's spirits and body were brightening. Thanks in no small part to Sally's gentle hot wax massages. "Ohhh, Sally!" Lightning sighed "Thank you. It feels wonderful." "Well, Doc said it would do good to stimulate your body." Sally replied "Besides I like taking care of you." "My dented-up carcass is hardly worth waxing and polishing." Lightning said "I think I have more dents than Mater." "Your carcass is always worth waxing and polishing, no matter what shape it's in!" Sally assured him "After your surgeries, you can give me a hot wax massage. I been so worried about you that I'm all in knots. In fact, I'm already looking forward to it! *Sally rested on top of Lightning's roof for a moment.* Is it okay if I do this? I don't want to hurt you." "Actually what you're doing feels good." Lightning said "The pressure is relieving strains." "Trying to be a chiropractor are we?" Doc said with a smile as he came through the door "Well, the town needs one." "Oh boy!" Sally said, blushing deeply "I'll be off him in a sec!" "Don't go." Lightning pleaded "It feels really good!" "Don't worry about it." Doc assured "It's good that you're stimulating his body." "Do you really think I can race again?" Lightning asked "I want a straight answer." "Well." Doc responded "Collisions will be more painful than they used to be. You'll need more frequent check-ups, other than that, yes, you should be able to race again." A few days later: Doc, two male nurses, and a pity approached Lightning. "Do you want to try driving around?" he asked "I think it's time you get up and start moving." "Yeah." Lightning said eagerly "I'm going crazy with boredom." The pity attached the tires to his rims. Lightning wasn't happy that they weren't racing tires. The tires that the pity put on him were slightly heavier than normal and had a thick tread on them. "I know what you're thinking. Racing tires don't have a lot of grip. The last thing we need is you slipping and falling." Doc said once the pity was done "I must warn you, it's going to hurt like a son of a bitch. When you drive, you carry sixty percent of your weight on your front tires." "I'll take my chances." Lightning said "I need to get out of this hospital room!" "I'm going to take the brace and I.V. off." Doc said "Then we're going to take it slowly." "What about the tube that you have in my…my…" Lightning said struggling with the words, before pointing at his manhood "My rama lama ding dong." "Once I'm sure you're up and about, I'll take it out." Doc said "But not a moment before." Lightning winced as Doc took the large brace off and replaced it with a lighter one. "All right, were going to take it nice and slow, there's no rush." Doc said as Lightning readied himself. "All right… I want you to get out of bed. Just go slowly." Lightning inched forward but had to stop when the pain flared. "Oh fuck, that hurts!" he said "If it hurts this bad just getting out of bed, what will driving around feel like?" "Just go slow." Doc said "If you move slowly you should be fine." Lightning slowly inched his way to the edge of the bed. The two male nurses braced Lightning between them. Slowly they helped him out of bed. Once out of bed, Lightning had all of his weight on his tires. Terrible, intense pain ripped through Lightning's body. "Stay with me Kid." Doc said calmly "It should go away in a few minutes." Minutes later: "It's not stopping!" Lightning said "If anything, it's hurting worse." "That's because you shifted your weight onto your front axle." Doc said "Try leaning back, keep most of your weight over your rear axles." Lightning nodded before taking a deep breath. He tried to forget about the burning pain that was ripping through his underside. Lightning held his breath as he rolled forward. "It's okay." Doc said "You have to keep going."

The pain eventually subsided. Lightning took it as an opportunity to drive forward again. He accelerated slightly and braced himself for pain. When it came, it was not nearly as bad as it had been. Lightning turned down into the hall. Once the nurses were sure that Lightning was not going to collapse, they let him drive on his own. Lightning accelerated slightly and made it up to ten miles per hour. "Good Kid." Doc said encouragingly "You can drive up to twenty miles an hour. We'll see if we can make it up to fifty in a week or so." "Okay." Lightning said "Will you take the tube out? I feel like everyone is looking at it." "If it's bothering you that much, go back to your room." Doc said "I'll grab Jackie and we'll be in a minute." With the help of the nurses, Lightning made it back to his room without too much difficulty. He was just stretching out in bed when Doc and Jackie arrived. "Before we remove the tube." Doc said "I want to put the heavier brace back on your axle. When you're up and about I want you to wear the lighter one, it will make driving around easier." "When can I take the heavier one off?" Lightning asked "It's hard to get comfortable with it." "I want you to wear it today and tomorrow." Doc said as he washed his mechanical arms in the sink. "After that you can take it off when you're resting." Jackie covered Doc's mechanical arms with latex before covering her own. She held Lightning's manhood as Doc grabbed the tube and started to pull it out. Lightning's undercarriage flared with pain. "OWWWW!" Lightning squealed "That hurts!" He gritted his teeth as Doc finished removing the tube. "There it's out." Doc said "When you urinate, you're going to feel a burning sensation. It's normal and should go away by tomorrow. Do you have any questions?" "Am I allowed to come and go as much as I want?" Lightning asked "I need to get out of here." "I want you up and moving around as much as possible, but don't leave the hospital." Doc said "Tomorrow, if you're strong enough I can let you out for a while." "Okay." Lightning said "How long do I have to stay here?" "At least for rest of the week." Doc said "I have other patients to see, so I'll see you later." Doc and Jackie left the room. Lightning grabbed the remote and watched TV for the afternoon.


	7. Aluminum Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, yesterday was CRAZY!!!!!!!

Chapter 6. - Aluminum Replacement -

The next day, afternoon: Responding to his fan's get well messages kept Lightning occupied, but the constant beeping of the monitors was driving him nuts. After examining him, Doc decided to let Lightning out of the hospital for a few hours. After receiving a strict set of orders, Lightning drove into the town. Although he was in pain, it felt good to get out of the hospital. After driving for a few minutes, Lightning was exhausted. He pulled into Flo's diner to get something to eat. "Hi Sugar!" Flo said as she greeted him "How are you feeling?" "Better." Lightning replied "It's hard just to drive down the street without getting exhausted." "That's understandable." Flo said "Are you hungry?" "Yes, starving." Lightning said "Whatever you have ready will be fine by me." "You just sit tight." Flo said in a motherly voice "I'll fix you something." She quickly drove back into the diner. Just then, Mater drove up to him. "What are ya doin' outta the hospital?" he asked "I thought Doc said you being in all week." "Doc wants me up and moving as much as possible." Lightning replied as he shifted his weight uncomfortably. "So I'm allowed to drive around a little." "Well then let's go tractor tippin' tonight!" Mater said excitedly "We haven't done that since I don't know when! And those tractors, they is so dumb!" "I can't drive more than twenty miles per hour." Lightning said glumly "And that comes nowhere close to outrunning Frank." "Why?" Mater asked, a shocked comical expression on his face. "You love tractor tippin'!" "I wrecked, remember!" Lightning said "At the race." Mater's face went blank for several moments. "Oh yeah! I member!" he said "You're still all dented up and everythin'!" Flo came back with Lightning's food. "Here you go." she said "I made your favorite. A grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup." "Thanks Flo." Lightning said "I appreciate it." "If you need anything else, just yell." Flo said "I'm not busy today." She turned around and drove back into the diner. Lightning was hungrier than he knew and quickly ate the food. Mater got a call, he had to go pull someone out of a ditch. Once he was done, Lightning turned down the street to go see Sally, but then remembered Mater's comment on how dented up he was. Lightning headed back to the hospital.

Once there, Lightning entered Doc's office. Like always, the office smelled like soap and antiseptic. The walls were off white and the medical machinery was high-tech. In the middle of the room, was a lift lined with medical paper. Lightning saw Doc and Sophia kissing passionately. When Doc saw Lightning, he immediately stopped. "Hey Rookie." He said "What can I do for you?" "So the rumors are true, you're dating." Lightning said "Good for you guys." "We're doing more than just dating… I've got to go, I'll see you tonight." Sophia said grabbing Doc's codpiece "Come prepared, Lover Boy." Doc shook with desire as Sophia drove out of the room. "Lover Boy?" Lightning asked "Are you really fucking her?" "Yep, I almost forgot what it's like to have a lover... and a younger one at that. Sophie is the perfect woman for me. She's a lady on the street and a freak between the sheets." Doc said "Enough about my love life, what do you need? Are you feeling all right?" "Yes, getting out of the hospital helps, but I'm in pain." Lightning said "The painkillers only take the edge off." "You'll going to be that way until we can get the dents out." Doc said "You're healing a lot faster than I was expecting." "How soon could you pull out my dents?" Lightning asked hopefully "I'm tired of being in pain." "I hate to say this… there's no way I can pull that many dents." Doc said "There's no other choice, I'm going to have to replace your aluminum." Lightning almost vomited. He knew aluminum replacements were very, very painful. "All right, do whatever you have to do." Lightning said quietly "Do you have enough aluminum on hand?" "Of course." Doc said "But, with the way you race, I'm going to give you titanium. It's the lightest, strongest metal available. Let me go look at the appointment book… I'll be right back." Doc returned a few minutes later. "Good news Rookie, I've checked the appointment book and talked to Michael. We can do the surgery tomorrow morning if you want." "Wow, I wasn't expecting that!" Lightning exclaimed "I was expecting in a week or two." "The sooner you have it done, the sooner you'll feel better." Doc said "Michael has a full roster of patients. It's the only time he's available to assist me with the surgery. I can do it myself, but it's quicker and easier if I have another physician help me." "Uh, okay. Let's do the surgery tomorrow." Lightning said, his stomach churning "I need to tell Sally. Can she spend the night? I don't want to be alone." "Sure, I can set something up." Doc said "I need you fully rested. So if Sally agrees to stay with you and I'm sure she will, you guys have to be back at the hospital by five pm. I suggest that you go talk to her right now."

Lightning drove slowly to the Cozy Cone and saw Sally reading at her desk. "Hey! Doc finally let you out of the hospital!" she said, driving around her desk "How do you feel?" "Painful." Lightning said "Sally, I'm having my first reconstructive surgery in the morning." "WOW! Doc isn't wasting any time!" Sally said "What kind of surgery?" "Aluminum replacement." Lightning responded "You know how Doc is when it comes to medical procedures." "Oww! I know how painful that's going to be." Sally said "I had a small spot on my side replaced a few years ago. I spent two days in bed because I was to sore to move." "Will you spend the night with me?" Lightning asked "Doc said it was fine with him… I don't want to spend the night alone… it'll mean the world to me." "Of course I'll come, but I need to pack a few things." Sally said making Lightning look at her weirdly "Don't look at me that way… you won't understand even if I tried to explain it to you… It's a girl thing!" "I'm not saying a word." Lightning said softly, before kissing her fender "We need to get your bag packed. Doc said we have to be at the hospital by five pm." Leaving the assistant manager in charge, Sally and Lightning headed down to her apartment. Roughly twenty minutes later: Sally had a small overnight bag packed. After giving the assistant manager all the necessary information, the couple headed over to the hospital.  
"Were here." Lightning said nervously as they reached the nurse's station "Doc said the check in here." "We have a room prepared for you." The nurse said "If you would follow me, I'll take you to it. I'll let Dr. Hornet know you're here." The nurse led the couple to a hospital room that had a small dorm style room attached to it. "I'll let you guys get settled." The nurse said "Dr. Hornet will be in in a little while." Soon: Sally and Lightning had just gotten everything unpacked when Doc came in with a nurse. The nurse connected Lightning to an I.V. machine. Doc had three syringes with him. "This first one is a painkiller, the second is an antibiotic, and the third one is a muscle relaxer." Doc said as the nurse injected the drugs into his I.V. line. "Normally you can't have any kind of pain medication. Since you're not racing again until next season, we don't have to worry about that. You can take your heavy brace off tonight. Just watch TV or whatever, I'll see you in the morning. If you need anything just let the nurses know." Later that night: After an evening of watching TV and snuggling with Sally, Lightning finally fell asleep. Next morning: Lightning opened his eyes to see Sally was gone. He started to panic before he saw a note from Sally sitting on the bedside table. The note said she was going to go get some breakfast and she would be back shortly. "Ouch!" Lightning said as he stretched the wrong way, causing pain to flair "I shouldn't have done that!" "Oh Stickers!" Sally said as she rolled through the door "You okay? Here, let me rub out your kinks instead of stretching." "Good idea." Lightning said "I'm afraid to stretch anything else." As Sally was rubbing his body, she sat her coffee cup down in front of him. While he wasn't a huge fan of coffee, it smelled good this morning. Lightning scooted it over and took a few sips before Sally saw what he was doing. "Light! Stop that! Doc said you need to have an empty stomach." Sally scolded "Here, you can just smell it." "Good morning Kiddo." Doc said as he entered Lightning's room "Are you ready?" "Yeah… I think so." Lightning said nervously "Surprisingly I slept well last night." "I'm not." Doc responded "The muscle relaxer has a sedative in it…" "Well, I see everyone is present and accounted for." Michael observed "Hud and I want to examine you one last time before the surgery. It's just routine so there's nothing to worry about." Sally grabbed her cup of coffee and headed to the waiting room as the doctors examined Lightning. Twenty minutes later: Sally was allowed to return to the room. "Well, I hate to cut your morning short." Doc said "But are you ready to have your aluminum replaced?" "Absolutely." Lightning said "I'm tired of being in pain." "We'll see you in the operating room." Doc said "Jackie and her nurses are going to finish getting you ready."

As Sally and the doctors left the room, Jackie and two male nurses entered. As the nurses prepared Lightning for the surgery they removed his codpiece. As they did that, Lightning tried to conceal himself, hindering the nurse's attempts to get him ready. "Lightning, you need to be naked for the surgery." Jackie said "The doctors need full access to your body." "I know… I'm…" Lightning said swallowing hard "Do they need to… to see that?" Lightning pointed to his manhood "Dr. Schumacher and Dr. Hornet are not going to comment on your genitals." Jackie said "I tell you what… Would you be more comfortable if I let Josh and Greg *she points to the two male nurses.* Finish getting you ready? *Lightning nervously nods.* All right, I'll see you in the operating room." Lightning let the male nurses finish getting him ready for surgery. When everything was ready, Lightning was placed on a mobile lift and taken to the operating room. Once there, he was transferred to the operating table. "We have everything ready." Jackie said rolling up to Lightning "I'm going to put you to sleep." Lightning nodded as Jackie gently placed a mask over his mouth." "Take a few deep breaths for me." Michael said "Don't be alarmed, you're going to get very sleepy. Just relax, when you wake up, it will be all over." It took the sedative and anesthesia a little longer to work because Lightning was very tense and nervous. Even after the medication took effect, Lightning was still tense. So Doc instructed Jackie to add a mild muscle relaxer to Lightning's I.V. Lightning relaxed a few minutes later, and the doctors got to work.

Several hours later: Every inch of Lightning's body was covered with a light bandage. He started to wake up. "Sweetheart." Sally said gently "Take another deep breath for me." Lightning did what he was told, but he kept his eyes shut. "Ohhh!" he groggily said "I hate this part!" "It's okay." Sally replied "Today's surgery was a success, but you need time to heal. Your titanium is going to remain bandaged for now." "Is it really over?" Lightning whispered, reaching out a tire "Sally…Sally?" He wanted to know that she was real as he continued to wake up from the effects of the anesthetic. "I'm right here." Sally assured him as she took his tire in hers, lovingly stroking it. "Just try to relax." "I'm so cold!" Lightning said as he trembled "I'm freezing!" Jackie, who was monitoring his vitals, got a heated quilt and put it over him. "That should help." she said "I'll let Hudson know you're awake." As she went to get Doc, Lightning pulled the quilt around him. He was starting to fall back to sleep when Jackie and Doc rolled into the room. "I need you to open your eyes." Doc said "Come on Kiddo, I know you can do it." "My eyelids feel like a million pounds each." Lightning complained as he slowly opened one eye, half way "There does that count? "Come on Kid, I need both eyes open." Doc said as Lightning's stomach growled angrily "If you open both eyes, I can get you something to eat." Lightning groaned and opened both eyes. He saw the fuzzy outline of Sally with Doc right behind her. Suddenly, every inch of his skin burned like he was on fire. Lightning closed his eyes, as he swallowed hard a few times. He desperately fought off the nausea the pain was causing. "Are you okay Rookie?" Doc asked "Talk to me. Where do you hurt?" "Every inch of me burns!" Lightning moaned "I think I'm going to barf!" Doc quickly nudged a sick basin in front of him. Lightning vomited with the agony of one who has nothing to emit but must still vomit. When Lightning finished dry heaving, he collapsed back in bed. "Are you done?" Sally asked "I think we need to hold off on the food for a while." She took a towel and gently wiped his mouth off. In pain, Lightning kicked the quilt off. Doc took a sheet and covered his genitals, even though Doc knew Sally has seen him naked many times. "It's okay." Doc said "Just try to relax." "Is there anything you can give me?" Lightning asked "This is the worst pain I've ever been in!" "We're working on that." Doc said as Jackie pulled a syringe off the cart that was sitting nearby "Jackie is giving you something now. It should take care of the pain and will knock you out for a while." "I don't know about you." Lightning moaned "I'm beginning to wonder why I became a fucking racecar." "You don't mean that!" Sally said comfortingly "You're the best racecar there is." "I dought that." Lightning grumbled "Great racecars don't wreck!" "Oh, so I wasn't a great racecar?" Doc asked "I guess those three piston cups don't mean a fucking thing." "I don't know." Lightning said edgily "Ask me again when this is all over." He tried to clear his hood, but the pain medication was starting to work and slowly Lightning drifted back into darkness.

Sometime later: Lightning opened his eyes to see Mater sitting by his bedside. "Hiya Bud!" Mater said excitedly "It's about time yur awake! It's been right nearly three days since ya went and got yur new titanium!" "Are you serious?" Lightning asked "Where's Doc and Sally?" "Uh." Mater said, putting on a comical, confused expression. "I dunno. Miss Sally said she needed to get away for a while and Doc's around here somewhere." Lightning then noticed that his titanium still burned, but it wasn't close to what it had been when he woke up from the surgery. "When did Sally leave?" Lightning asked "Did she say anything?" "Miss Sally left two days ago… I thinked." Mater said "Doc said she was gonna come back in a few days." "Oh!" Lightning said as he wondered if Sally's absence had to do with his bad behavior "Do you know if I'm allowed to leave the hospital?" "I dunno." said Mater "But you wouldn't want outta this here room. You don't have no paint on and have nothing on you alls underside." Lightning glanced at his sides and saw his titanium was shining brightly. Most distressing thing was there was nothing under him other than a heated blanket. Lightning gasped bashfully as he tried to cover himself. "Oh don't worry about that buddy." Mater said as he winked "I have them parts too… I'll help ya out so you're not only naked car!" Before Lightning had a chance to respond, Mater took off his codpiece and underwear, opened a window, and threw them out." "Whooo! I is all natural!" Mater said as he danced around the room "That was fun, you want to do more fun?" "Mater! What are we going to do?" Lightning exclaimed "We can't go out! We're both naked!" "Don't worry about that Buddy!" Mater giggled "I is a tow truck, I been' always prepared!" Mater pulled out a spare codpiece from one of his dented up compartments and slipped it on. "Could you get Doc for me?" Lightning asked "Please let him know I'm awake." "Why sure I can!" Mater said happily "You sit tight Bud!" Mater turned and drove out of the room. "I think I'm going to be seeing Mater dancing naked in my dreams tonight." Lightning said as he shuddered "I tried not to look at his junk, but I couldn't help it… it's huge, and I thought Doc's manhood was big." Ten minutes later: "I'm glad to see you awake." Doc said happily as he drove into the room "How do you feel?" "I'm better." Lightning said "Where did Sally go?" "She's taking a few days off." Doc replied "I told her she needed too. The whole time you were out, she was sitting here crying. I told her to go back to LA and visit with her family." "Oh." Lightning said "Sally has said she wanted to go visit them… she just couldn't find the time to do it." "I'm sorry Kid." Doc said "But Sally was miserable, she even slept here." "Do you think I can get my paint put back on today?" Lightning asked "I feel really weird." "If you're up to it and Ramone isn't busy." Doc said "How does your titanium feel?" "Much better, it doesn't burn." Lightning said "It kinda buzzes… You know like the feeling when your axle falls asleep." "Put your heavy brace on." Doc said "Let me go talk to Ramone, hopefully we can get you in sometime today."


	8. Sally's Back!

Chapter 7. - Sally's Back! -

Ramone's shop, five hours later: Lightning was fully repainted. He was standing in front of a mirror, admiring his new paint job when Ramone rolled up to him. "What do you think?" Ramone asked "You look like the Sistine Chapel if you ask me!" "It's some of your best work!" Lightning said "Now, I need Doc to take this stupid thing out. *Points to the catheter.* I don't know why he insisted on putting it in." "You know Doc, he likes to make his patients as comfortable as possible." Ramone said "If you want me to, I can take it out… I'll just make sure it's cool with him." "What!?" Lightning exclaimed "I didn't know you had those kinds of skills." "Clients who want a Von Dutch Lowrider pinstriping tattoo, has to have a catheter put in. It takes eight to ten hours to do that type of tattooing, so clients won't be able to go to the bathroom during that time. I require all my employees to have catheter certification, it's quite common in the tattooing industry. Don't worry, Ramone has been certified for decades." Ramone said "Sit tight, I'll be right back!" It wasn't long until Doc and Ramone returned. "Get on the lift Amigo." Ramone said "I need to get a few things." Ramone extended his mechanical arms, something he rarely does. He washed them in the sink before putting on sterile covers. "Ramone's ready now." Ramone said "Are you?" "Yes, definitely." Lightning said "I will do just about anything to get this thing out of me." While Ramone was a little rougher than Doc, Lightning breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the tube slide out. "There I'm done." Ramone said "Your Pinga (AN: Spanish slang for penis) is going to be sore for a day or two, especially when you pee." "I couldn't have done a better job myself." Doc said before turning to Lightning "How are you feeling?" "A little better." Lightning said putting on his codpiece "Can I go for a drive?" "Sure." Doc responded "No going over twenty."

Lightning nodded as he drove out of the shop. He saw Mater, Sheriff Duncan, Lizzy, Luigi, and Guido all parked at the diner. Lightning made his way over to them and parked beside Mater. "Well, look who's out and about!" Duncan said warmly "How are you feeling?" "Pretty good." Lightning replied "A couple of aches and pains, but overall I'm feeling better." "That's wonderful." Duncan said "You had us pretty worried…" "What's this I hear about you dating Sally?" Lizzy said cutting in "Especially after you lead me on!" "Uh…" Lightning stammered "I don't..." He knew the little old lady was losing her mind. Lightning was sure he had done nothing to lead her on, but he still did not know how to respond. There was no need, Lizzy already had stormed off. "Well, that was unexpected." Flo commented "Not to be mean, but that crazy old car, is getting crazier by the day." "I would have to agree. I hope to live as long as she has. The old girl has seen a lot of crazy stuff." Duncan said before turning to Lightning "Are you really dating Sally?" Lightning felt uncomfortable answering him, but Mater took it upon himself to answer. "Dang tootin' they is!" he said proudly "I'm the one who told Lightning he loved Miss Sally in the first place!" "It's about time!" Flo laughed triumphantly "No wonder Sally has been distracted." "We've been trying to keep our relationship quiet. If the press finds out, they would be crawling all over this place." "That's not a bad thing." Luigi said "You know the town is back on the map, but some days it's too quiet around here." Everyone heard Lightning's stomach rumbling. "Sorry, I haven't had anything to eat since waking up." Lightning said "I'm kinda hungry." "Why haven't you told me before now." Flo scolded "What can I get you?" "Anything." Lightning said "Everything you make is delicious." Without another word Flo drove into her café and came out a few minutes later with a heaping serving of chicken and dumplings. After eating his fill, Lightning returned to the hospital and spent the rest of the day relaxing in his room.

The next morning: Doc woke Lightning up early. "Come on Kid it's time to get up." He said "I want to check on your axles." Lightning groaned before climbing out of bed. "Give me a minute." He said "I need to go to the bathroom." Doc stood beside the bathroom door as Lightning relieved himself. "Come on Rookie!" Doc growled "You don't have to pee that much!" "I drank a lot of water last night." Lightning complained, as he continued to urinate "Not to mention, I'm sore and I can't pee fast." "You should feel a little better today." Doc said "At least that's what I'm hoping." Lightning urinated for another fifteen seconds. "There I'm done." He said "We can head to your office now." Once they arrived at Doc's office: Lightning drove onto the lift. He winced as the paper was rough on his still tender undercarriage. "Well Rookie I have good news." Doc said after he finished his examination "I feel that you have recovered enough for you to be released from the hospital." "That's wonderful!" Lightning said happily "Does that mean I can go back to staying in my cone?" "Yes, just take it one day at a time and don't do anything stupid." Doc said as Lightning rolled off the lift "If you are doing something and it causes pain, stop doing it. Your axles are weak and I don't want you hurting yourself. I'll see you in a few days for a checkup." Lightning stretched but then regretted it, when pain shot through his underside. "Thanks Doc!" Lightning said as he drove out of the office "I promise that I'll take it easy." Once Lightning was released from the hospital, he drove down the main street, pausing occasionally to take a picture with the town's tourists. Feeling lost and lonely without Sally, Lightning drove to the practice track.

Once he reached the track, Lightning drove up to his maximum speed of twenty miles per hour. After 'racing' three times around the track, he noticed Doc watching him. "Hey, Doc!" Lightning said as he drove up to him "Some exciting racing action out there, huh?" "It's a start." Doc responded "Keep following orders and you'll be at fifty miles per hour in a few weeks." "Only fifty?" Lightning protested "How am I supposed to get back in shape by the start of the racing season?" "It'll all come in time." Doc said evenly "Just trust me." "What if they kick me out?" Lightning asked fearfully "If they did it to you, then they can do it to me!" "You're a superstar and a sexy one at that... The league won't kick you out any time soon… I was starting to be old news when my accident happened. If you want to take it up to twenty-five you can, but no more than that." Doc said, somewhat sternly "The engine the hospital put in is a small engine, so it can't power you enough to get over one hundred and thirty." "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to be alive." Lightning said "Why don't I have an engine that can provide the power I need?" "There wasn't one available." Doc explained "The hospital had to use what they had on hand. Your engine was crushed, so time was of the essence." "I get it." Lightning said thoughtfully "But I miss racing." "I know you do. You're doing great for your stage of recovery… You'll need an engine transplant before you can return to racing. As soon as you're a little stronger we can do that. Don't worry Rookie, you'll be back in shape before you know it." Doc said "I have to go get Sophia settled in her new condo. But remember, no going over twenty-five." "Okay." Lightning said facing the track, Doc's words finally sunk in. "Sophia's new condo? I thought she had to go back to her job? Her vacation is over." "That was the original plan." Doc said "I've convinced her to stay. She is starting a town newspaper… which I now own. I don't expect it to be profitable for a while, but it's worth it to me to have Sophia around." "So you're a Sugar Daddy." Lightning said playfully "If you're gonna fall for a high-end car…it might as well be her. Besides, if you are getting laid on a regular basis, you won't be so grouchy all the time. So, do I need to give you 'the talk'?" "What do you mean by that?" Doc growled "I don't need a lecture from you!" "You know what happens when a male and female…" Lightning said as he shook his front tire back and forth in an obscene jester "Just make sure you use rubbers… and I'm not talking about the kind of rubber you drive around on." "Mind your own fucking business!" Doc snapped "Besides that won't happen." "Famous last words!" Lightning commented "You're a doctor, you should know how it works." "Kid, I know how to make a baby." Doc laughed "Trust me; there's no chance of Sophia getting pregnant." Before Lightning could say another word, Doc turned and drove back to town. Since Doc's surprising return to the racing world, everyone was obsessed with him. A bit too much for Doc's tastes but everyone eagerly wanted to know all about him because he was a living legend. Even teenage racing fans who grew up hearing about the legendary Hudson Hornet curiously wanted to know more about him. Doc was genuinely flattered by the warm welcome he received. It wasn't just race fans; millions who had no interest in racing whatsoever admired the Hudson Hornet. He was the speed demon who terrorized competitors in the early 50s. Even though Doc had put racing behind him, it surprised him that no one forgot his accomplishments. Doc eventually agreed to have a biography written about him. Releasing the full details of his rise, his downfall, and his first encounter with Lightning. No one was surprised that the book ended up becoming a best-seller. It flew off the shelves as soon as it was released. The royalties from the book is where most of Doc's outside income came from. Always frugal, Doc invested most of it, thus allowing his net worth to exceed three hundred and thirty million. He was one of the richest cars in Arizona and the richest resident in Radiator Springs. Yet from looking at his humble demeanor it was hard to tell.

Next morning at Willy's Butte: Lightning started his engine and started moving forward. He made it up to twenty, then to twenty-five. Lightning rounded the turn and accelerated to thirty miles an hour and then to thirty-five. All of a sudden, his axles began to throb violently, so he quickly slowed down. "Where you supposed to be going that fast?" A voice asked "Or do I need to tell Doc?" Lightning spun around to see Sally standing behind him. "You're back! I missed you!" Lightning said hugging her "Where did you go?" "LA... I was visiting my family." She said "You look great!" "I feel good too." Lightning said "Once I got painted, my titanium didn't burn anymore. "That's wonderful!" Sally said "But were you supposed to be going that fast?" "No, I wasn't. Doc said I could drive up to twenty five." Lightning admitted "But you don't understand, I miss racing so much, it's like someone stole my identity." "That's not true." Sally said "You're Lightning McQueen; you're the best racecar in the world and the love of my life. Come on…let's go for a drive." Together, they drove up to Wheel Well. Since he was out of shape, Lightning was breathing a little hard when they reached their favorite spot. Neither Lightning nor Sally said anything as they watched the sun rise over the horizon. The morning air was a little chilly and Sally shivered before she snuggled next to Lightning. "I think I have a blanket in my office." He said "Do you want me to get it for you?" "No, I'm okay." Sally said "I just got used to LA's weather. As soon as the sun gets a little higher in the sky, I'll warm up." Sometime later: "Hey Kid!" came Doc's voice through Lightning's intercom system "Where are you?" "Wheel Well." Lightning responded "What do you want?" "Come on, it's time to load up!" Doc said "Quit fooling around, we're going to be late for the race." "What are you talking about?" Lightning asked "I can't race." "Well Duh!" Doc said "But you can still get points for showing up. Besides Rusty and Dusty asked me if you could make an appearance at the track. Daniel and the pit crew are already there. Mack, Abby, and I will meet you up there." "Can Sally come?" Lightning asked "Pretty please?" "Is she back?" Doc asked "I thought Sally was coming back tomorrow." "Tell him that LA was getting on my nerves." Sally said, hearing Doc "I decided to come back a day early." "Sally said LA was eating her sole, so she decided to get away before it consumed all of it!" Lightning said playfully "My trailer is made for two. Please Doc… I'll feel better with Sally beside me." "That's fine." Doc said "I've done enough to mess you two up." "Thanks!" Lightning said as he happily turned to Sally "Do you want to come to the race with me?" "Yeah, I guess I could come along." Sally said "But I thought you wanted to keep our relationship a secret." "They have to find out sometime." Lightning said "Besides, I'm too proud to keep you a secret any longer." "Oh, really?" Sally said laughing "I'm surprised you didn't scream it to the world the first time you kissed me." "There was no need to." Lightning said "Mater did it for me. Mater is…" "One in a million!" Sally said "I don't think there's a happier car on the planet." "I would agree." Lightning said "He is the most loyal car I know, other than you of course. Except for Mater, everybody hated me when I came crashing into town." "I never hated you." Sally said "I just found you incredibly obnoxious." "I've changed." Lightning said "Haven't I?" "Definitely." Sally said "But you're still hot-hooded." "I know. Us red-hoods have anger problems." Lightning said "It doesn't help that I'm half Irish, half Scottish." Sally gently kissed Lightning's fender. "It's Chick's fault, not yours." she said "You know The King would have just blocked you." "I guess." Lightning said "But Chick isn't like Strip." Just then, Doc and the haulers pulled up. "Load up, Kids!" Mack said cheerfully "Sally you back in first and then Lightning pull in after her." Doc climbed into his trailer.

Five minutes later: Everyone was on their way to the Rust-Eze 500. "This is a nice trailer." Sally said "The last time I was in here, you never gave me time to look around." "You were the one that suggested we do it in the trailer." Lightning said "I'm sorry with all my oil going to my dick, I wasn't thinking straight." "I wanted you so bad, I dought that I would have looked around." Sally said "It was dark. So unless you turned on the light, I couldn't see anything." "Still, I should have let you looked before we screwed each other." Lightning said playfully "I think we scared Mack for life, once he figured out what we were doing." "That explains why he was weaving all over the road!" Sally giggled "I thought he fell asleep again." "Nah, he's installed a device that warns him when he's beginning to drift off. Besides, I no longer make him drive all night to get somewhere." Lightning said hitting a switch that turned on the neon lights "Before I got dumped out of my trailer, I really had no place to call home, so I needed a place to stay during the off season. I had this trailer customized, Rusty and Dusty was paying for everything… so why not have top of the line equipment." "You even have your own bobble-heads." Sally said, playfully smacking one of them "That's pretty narcissistic." "No it's not!" Lightning said defiantly "The company that made them, gave me a few. Is that a crime? *Just then, Lightning's trailer phone started ringing.* Hello?" "Hey, my man!" Harv said via speakerphone "How ya feeling?" "I can't complain." Lightning said "What's up?" "Ever since your accident, your merchandise has been flying off store shelves!" Harv partially yelled "You need to get hurt more often!" "No thank you!" Lightning said, rolling his eyes "Once is going to be enough." "Do you know you're pulling in an extra five million from the merchandise alone!..." Harv exclaimed "…Well I gotta jet, See ya later, Kid. Break another axle! Or whatever you can do to sell products!" "Okay!" Lightning said, rolling his eyes again "Bye." The phone line went dead. "How much do you make?" Sally asked her eyes wide "You don't have to tell me. I'm just curious that's all." "I made little over thirty million last year." Lightning said honestly "Harv gets five percent of my winnings, plus ten percent of the merchandise profits. Doc gets twenty percent. Ramone gets five percent. The Rust-Eze company pays the for the haulers and the pit crew. I have an idea what they are paid, but I don't know for sure." "You made thirty million dollars last year!" Sally said faintly "Just by running around on a track?" "No not all of it." Lightning said "Some of my earnings came from endorsements too." Sally stared at him. "That's incredible." She said "I have a college degree and I didn't make that kind of money…even when I was practicing law in LA." "I don't know what to say." Lightning said thoughtfully "It was tough in the beginning. When I started winning races, the money started pouring in. Doc has been helping me invest most of it. Before my accident, I was giving a percentage of my winnings to charity." "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Sally said "I knew that you make a lot, I just didn't know exactly how much." Lightning chuckled before kissing her lightly. "I know you like to watch the morning news." He said "The pedal on your right works the TV." "But you don't like watching it." Sally said as she pressed the pedal "What do you want to watch?" "It doesn't matter." Lightning commented as the TV came on "I'm going to take a nap."


	9. Phoenix

Chapter 8. – Phoenix –

Four long and very boring hours later: Lightning rolled out of his trailer stiffly. Sally slowly followed him out. Immediately, they were surrounded by reporters. Lightning was used to it, but Sally's eyes were large. For the first time in her life, Sally felt very intimidated and she huddled close to Lightning. "No questions please!" Lightning called out "I just want to get to the pits." He pushed through the crowd and into the restricted section. There, Kori Turbowitz came up to him. "Hey Kori!" Lightning greeted "How are you?" "I'm fine!" Kori said smiling "How are you feeling?" "Pretty good." Lightning said, getting tired of the question "A few bumps and bruises, but nothing to complain about." "That's wonderful." Kori commented "You don't mind if I quote you on any of this, do you?" "Not at all." Lightning replied "I have nothing to hide." "That's what I like about you, you're always so open." Kori said "What are your feelings towards Chick Hicks?" "Pretty fucking pissed off." Lightning said frowning "He caused a huge accident on purpose." "Lightning language!" Sally scolded "Remember, we're not at home." Lightning smiled at Sally. "There was no excuse for what he did." He said "I'm definitely angry. Personally, I'm glad he's suspended." "Who is this?" Kori asked, gesturing to Sally "If you don't mind me asking." "This is my girlfriend, Sally Carrera." Lightning said "I met her when I got dumped out of my trailer and ended up in Radiator Springs." "Did you hear that?" A reporter said from the gate of the restricted section "McQueen is really dating a Porsche!" "Sorry." Kori said "You weren't trying to keep your relationship a secret, were you?" "No, it's fine." Lightning reassured her "Don't worry about it." "Okay." Kori said, closing her notebook "Thanks for the information." "No problem." Lightning said "I want to show Sally around, so I'll see you later."

"Racecars please make your way to the track!" the loudspeaker called "Racecars please make your way to the track!" Absent mindedly, Lightning started moving towards the track, but when he felt his axle begin to throb, he stopped and winced. Lightning watched longingly as his fellow competitors lined up on the track. He sighed and turned away. "Are you okay?" Sally asked "Do I need to get Doc?" "I'm fine." Lightning said sadly "I should have told Doc I wasn't up to coming." "You'll be back to racing before you know it." Sally reassured him "You'll get a Piston Cup." "Yeah, not until next season." Lightning said, discouraged "I don't want to be here." "Do you want to leave?" Sally asked "Where do you want to go?" "I don't care." Lightning said "I want to be anywhere but here." He saw Doc across the parking lot and drove over to him. "Hey Kid." Doc said "What's up?" "I don't want to be here." Lightning said unhappily "I don't want to see all these cars doing what I want to do while I'm stuck on the sidelines." "Okay." Doc said "You kids can take off. I'll call you when the race is over." "Sounds good." Lightning said, thankful to be able to leave. He turned around and drove back to Sally. "Doc said to go into the city, we'll figure out what we're doing later. Come on let's get out of here." Ignoring all the reporters, Lightning drove out of the gate and into the city with Sally right behind him. Once they were out of the stadium, Lightning pulled into a nearby parking lot. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Doc's number. "Hey Kiddo!" Doc said through the receiver "What do you need?" "We're out." Lightning responded "As far as I can tell, no reporters followed us." "Good." Doc said "Why don't you and Sally stay in the city for a couple of days, go have some fun; Mack can wait here at the track." "Seriously?" Lightning asked "Just me and Sally?" "Yeah." Doc replied "You don't really need any more monitoring, so just go have fun. I'll see you in a couple of days. "Okay." Lightning said happily "I'll see you later." Lightning hung his phone up and turned to Sally. "Doc says to stay in the city for a couple of days and have some fun. Mack is going to hang out at the track and wait for us." "Are you up to it?" Sally asked "I don't want you hurting yourself." "How could I hurt myself?" Lightning asked happily "I've been cooped up in a hospital room for three weeks. Now I can actually go places!" He then led the way into the city for a day of fun.

Late in the evening: "Where are we going to stay?" Sally asked "It's going to be dark soon." "We'll find a nice hotel." Lightning said, looking into the sunset. "I think we need to find one soon." Thirty minutes later: Lightning and Sally rolled past the 'Take a Brake Five Star Suites'. "Do you want to stay here?" Lightning asked "I've stayed here before. It's very nice." "It looks expensive." Sally said apprehensively "I don't think…." "Don't worry about it." Lightning said cutting in "You can be my guest for a change." Sally laughed "Sounds good to me." she said "And I would love to be your guest." Lightning opened the door for Sally and drove in behind her. Fifteen minutes later: Lightning and Sally got keys to their suites. Lightning drove into his suite and directly onto the bed. He took his heavy brace off and sighed as his axle throbbed painfully. A half an hour later: "Are you okay?" Sally asked as she drove into his suite "You were driving a little funny." "Yeah, my axle was starting to bother me." Lightning said "Have I told you that you're beautiful. You're gorgeous as a rose, more flawless than a diamond and has an amazing personality… My Diamond Rose." "And you're handsome… No, check that. You're sexy." Sally said as they kissed "How do you feel? You look a little tired." "I am." Lightning said "This is the most I've driven around since my accident. I need to regain my endurance." "You will." Sally said "Do you want to stay in for dinner?" "That would probably work out the best." Lightning said "After a race, all of the restaurants are usually packed." "That's understandable. I'm going back to my room for a quick shower." Sally said "When I'm done, I'll come back and we can order something." "Sounds like a plan to me." Lightning said "I'm just gonna lay here and watch some TV."

As Sally rolled out of the room: Lightning turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels and found a funny animal clip show. Once that show was over, Lightning started flipping through the channels again. He stopped on the RSN channel and was surprised to see himself on TV. "Lightning McQueen made his first appearance at a track since his horrific wreck two months ago. He introduced his girlfriend, Sally Carrera to the racing world. McQueen did not stay long at the track." the reporter said "Kori Turbowitz got a brief interview with McQueen's crew chief, the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, Kori…" The image cut to Kori. "Doc, why did Lightning leave right after the start of the race?" She asked "You would think he would stick around and watch." "There was no point in him staying." Doc said gruffly "He misses being on the track, and it just depresses him to watch other cars do what he wants to be doing." "Lightning looked great." Kori said "Do you think he'll be back later in the season?" "No, Lightning will not be back until next year. He might look great, but he's nowhere ready to start racing." Doc said "He's gonna need months of rehabilitation before we can think about getting him back into shape. Not to mention, Lightning still needs an engine replacement surgery… He'll need time to recover from that. I'm not rushing his recovery." "Wow! I didn't know that." Kori said "Right after the accident, what were his chances of survival?" "About fifty percent." Doc replied "I personally want to thank all the first responders and medical staff that helped not only Lightning, but everyone who was injured." Kori shook her hood dramatically. "Thank you for the information." she said, Kori turned to face the camera "Those comments were from Doc Hudson, Lightning McQueen's crew chief. I'm Kori Turbowitz, we'll return right after these messages."

The television started showing commercials and Lightning sighed. "What's wrong?" Sally asked, rolling back into the room. "I heard that sigh from way over here." Lightning jumped in surprise. "It's nothing." he said "It was a sigh of contentment." "If you say so." Sally said, not looking reassured "Do you want to order room service, or have something delivered?" "Room service, it'll be faster." Lightning said, reading over the room service menu. "What do you want?" Sally looked at the menu. "A cheeseburger, fries and a Pepsi." She said "For dessert I'll have the chocolate cheesecake." Lightning looked at her surprisingly. "What was that look about?" Sally asked "I'm hungry, besides today is my 'cheat day'." Lightning grabbed his phone and called in their order. Sally's order than his. He ordered a super deluxe pizza, cheesy bread, a bag of potato chips, a Coke, and a bottle of wine. "Doc would have a cow if he found out you were pigging out on pizza and junk food." Sally scolded "You gave me grief about what I wanted." "I'm on vacation, besides he told me to go have fun." Lightning pouted "Eating junk food, is having fun." Thirty minutes later: A hotel employee brought the food up to Lightning's room. "Thanks." Sally said, accepting the food "You got a bottle of wine, on top of everything else?" "Sure, why not." Lightning said "We need something to toast with." Sally eyed Lightning nervously "You're not acting like your obnoxious self." Sally said "While I'm enjoying it, it's also scaring me a little bit." "Well two months ago, my life kind of took a nasty turn." Lightning said glumly "I think you'd act differently too if you gone through what I've gone through." Sally sighed and didn't say anything else. "Sorry if that sounded rude." Lightning said a few minutes later. "I've been in a bad mood lately." "With good reason." Sally replied "Just ask if you need any help. Don't be embarrassed." "I would ask, if I needed it." Lightning said defensively "I'll never get better if you're constantly hovering over me." "You don't have to bite my hood off." Sally said as she popped the cork on the bottle of wine and pored two glasses. "It's just hard for me watching you struggle. *She leaned against him gently.* "This is nice… being able to get away. I love Radiator Springs, but sometimes it's not private enough for me." "Yeah, I would have to agree." Lightning said "Especially with Mater." "And Flo." Sally said "She gossips more than Mater does." Just then, Lightning's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked, seeing that it was Doc "What do you want Old Man?" "Are you settled in a hotel?" Doc asked "It's getting late." "Yeah, we found a place." Lightning said "My axle was bothering me so we ordered room service for supper." "Good. I don't want you driving around too much." Doc said "Sapphire won the race today, at the rate she's going, she'll win the cup." Lightning's stomach lurched "Oh, that's nice." he said uncomfortably "As long as it's not Chick, I'll be happy with whoever wins the cup." "You'll be back racing before you know it. Speaking of Chick." Doc said, his voice turning dark "Have you heard the news?" "No I haven't." Lightning said "Do I really want to know?"

"Chick filed an appeal. This morning, he went before the Disciplinary Board and told them that he didn't see you coming up on the outside. To make a long story short, they believed him." Doc said angrily "That mother fucker will be back to racing next week." "What, no!" Lightning groaned "I can't believe this! How could the board believe him?" "Who knows." Doc said "But don't worry…" "This means Chick will win the Piston Cup again." Lightning said cutting in. "I don't believe this!" "I don't think Chick can win the cup, he's too far behind Sapphire in points." Doc said glumly "I'm filing a law suit with the Correction Committee challenging the ruling. It's the only committee that can override the Disciplinary Board's decision. Tell Sally when you get home, we need to have a meeting. For now, just enjoy your vacation. I'll see you when you get back." "Okay, thanks Doc. See you in a couple of days." Lightning said as he hung his phone up "Chick starts racing again next week." "What!" Sally cried "How did he manage that?" "He told the disciplinary board he didn't see me." Lightning said glumly "And the board believed him." Doc is filing a law suit with the Correction Committee challenging the ruling. He wants to meet with us when we get home." "If I have anything to say about it, Chick won't be racing for a long time." Sally said angrily as her face turned from a deep frown to a sly, almost satisfied grin." "I think…" "What are you thinking?" Lightning asked, utterly confused "Come on. Tell me." "It's nothing." Sally said in a singsong voice "I think I just thought of a way to win the law suit." "How?" Lightning asked eagerly "It better be good. That son of a bitch can talk his way out of anything. Tell me, now… please?" Sally thought for a moment. "Nah." she said grinning "I'm going to make you suffer, besides I don't have it all worked out."

Just then, Lightning's cell phone rang. "If that's Doc again, I'm going to throw my phone out the window." He said, not seeing who it was before he answered "Hello?" "Lightning?" asked an all-too-familiar voice over the phone "Is that you?" "Yes it is." Lightning said "Who is this?" But he already knew who it was. It was his mother who he had not spoken to in years. The entire McQueen family was incredibly rich and resided in Beverly Hills. "It's your mother." Bella said "Honey, I've been trying to get in touch with you!" "Well here I am." Lightning said "What do you want? I'm very busy and I don't have time to talk." "Oh Honey!" Bella said "I was torn up when I saw your accident! I had to find out if you were okay." "So it took you months to get up the nerve to call me." Lightning said angerly "Gee, thanks Mom." "I've been trying to contact you since the accident." Bella said "You're very hard to get a hold of. The hospital you were taken right after the accident, refused to acknowledge you were even there. Then when you transferred to the other hospital, it refused to let me talk to you. I called your headquarters and after convincing them who I was, they gave me this number." "Okay." Lightning said "What do you want?" Lightning thought that his mother didn't watch his races, but that thought was squashed when Bella said she had seen the wreck. "I saw the interview with your crew chief." Bella said "Is it true you need an engine replacement?" "Yes." Lightning sighed as he glanced at Sally who gave him a quizzical look "I don't know when Doc is planning on doing it, but I'm guessing it'll be soon." "I have to be there!" Bella exclaimed "Are you still living in Radiator Springs?" "Yeah, but I won't be home for a few days." Lightning said "You really don't have to…" "Of course I do." Bella said "Where are you?" "I'm in Phoenix." Lightning said "I'm staying for a couple of nights and then I'm going home." "Are you by yourself?" Bella asked "Because if you're alone, someone could hurt you."

"Relax Mom." Lightning said "I'm with Sally. She's my Diamond Rose." "Who's Sally?" Bella asked edgily "Why haven't I heard about her?" "Sally is my girlfriend." Lightning said, rolling his eyes and smiling at her "I've been trying to keep our relationship quiet. You know how the media will react once they find out." "How long have you been seeing her?" Bella asked "You haven't been having sex with her?" "Uh…" Lightning said, thinking back "We've been dating for almost a year now, and it's none of your business if we been sleeping together." "Well I want to meet her." Bella said "Chelsea will be disappointed." "I've gotta go." Lightning said, not wanting to think about Chelsea "Room service just brought me dinner." "Well okay." Bella said "I'll call this number in a few days. I want to see everything when I visit." "Okay, bye Mom." Lightning said as he hung the phone up "I haven't talked to her in two years." "Why?" Sally asked, looking shocked "I talk to my parents at least once a week." "My family… are not the easiest to get along with." Lightning said "Take me a year ago and multiply it by ten." "They can't be that bad." Sally said "Your parents love you, they just… might have a strange way of showing it." "My mom is a viper and my dad is a hummer." Lightning said "I get my horsepower from him and my build like her, just bigger and heavier. They probably won't like you. No offense… it's a long story." "I'm listening." Sally said, rather flatly "If you don't tell me I'm going to be upset."


	10. Lightning's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this now, because I'm very busy tomorrow… Enjoy!

Chapter 9. - Lightning's Past -

"Okay, okay." Lightning said "When I was seventeen, I met a girl named Chelsea Cruise. Her family owned a popular restaurant chain. They were rich enough to get my mother's approval for me to date her. We dated for two years before I asked her to marry me. She said yes and my parents allowed us to move into their guest house." "You did what?" Sally asked, her eyes narrowing in anger "When were you planning to tell me this?" "I don't know, I haven't thought about it." Lightning said "Please Sally, let me finish… My family, namely my mother, didn't want me racing professionally. I was old enough to start working so Dad started hounding me to get a job. Chelsea said racing didn't bother her, so together we decided that I would start racing professionally. We told my parents that I was an athletic trainer for a small racing circuit and I wasn't going to be home much. To our surprise, my parents believed the cover story. With the help of a track owner, I hired a crew chief and I started training secretly. A few months later, I managed to get sponsored by Smell Well Deodorizer Company. During the summer everything was fine. For the first time in my life I was happy, I was doing what I wanted to do and not what my family wanted. At the end of the season, I qualified for the regional race. The race was being held at the Simpletown Speedway. To make a long story short, I didn't race well… I didn't even finish the race. Immediately, my sponsor dropped me from the team. While I was pondering my next move, a large red semi approached me and introduced himself. He was delivering Rust-Eze up and down the eastern seaboard. Mack said he likes to watch races on his day off and explained that his bosses were looking for a racecar to sponsor in the Piston Cup. I had nothing to lose, so Mack took me to Boston to meet with his bosses. After an interview with Rusty and Dusty, I was offered the sponsorship. After all the paperwork was completed, Mack took me home. A few evenings later during dinner, I told Chelsea about getting a sponsor and racing in the Piston Cup." "How did she take the news?" Sally asked "I bet she was happy to hear that." "No, she was very upset. She complained that women would throw themselves at me… and having no self-control, I would have sex with them." Lightning said "I told Chelsea that I was offended by the way she thought of me. We had a huge fight and Chelsea ended up storming out of the house. The next few months were tough. I tried to talk to Chelsea about it, but the conversations usually turned into shouting matches and then one of us storming out of the house in anger. Things got so bad that we rarely slept in the same bed. We had sex a lot and I mean several times a day… every day."

"Was she a good lover?" Sally asked as if he just slapped her "Was she the one that took your virginity?" "No, that would be a girlfriend I had in high school. Yes, Chelsea had a smoken' hot body that was fun to fuck. That girl knew how to pleasure a man… I think it was what drew me to her in the first place." Lightning said "Okay, back to my story… For a while things settled down between us. Actually, I thought Chelsea finally accepted the idea of me racing in the Piston Cup. Then a few days before I started in my first professional race, Chelsea demanded that I choose her or racing." "You chose racing." Sally said "How did Chelsea take it?" "Very badly. She immediately ran to my mother and told her everything that was going on. I was so upset with Chelsea that I called off the wedding and I threw my engagement rim into the nearest river." "You had an engagement rim?" Sally asked "That's weird." "It's unusual for a man to have one, but it's not weird." Lightning said "A few days later, mom confronted me about breaking off the engagement. I tried to get her to understand, but all she would say is that I made a commitment and I had to follow through with it. My wedding was supposed to be the social event of the year, and the invitations had already been sent. I told mom that I didn't care about her social life and there would have to be a blizzard in hell before I would marry Chelsea. When I told her that I was going to race professionally, she disowned me. Mom kicked me out of the guest house and told me she never wanted to see or hear from me again… That was a little over two years ago. Besides my younger sister, I haven't spoken to the family since then." "So breaking off the engagement didn't bother you at all?" Sally asked coldly "You were arrogant!" "I spent years with her! After the break-up, I was depressed!" Lightning said "Yes… I was an arrogant son of a bitch, but I did have some emotions." "I'm curious." Sally said "What happened to her engagement rim?" "When she finally gave it back to me." Lightning said "I sold it. I didn't want to have that reminder laying around." "If you had sex as often as you said you did." Sally commented "You never got Chelsea pregnant the entire time you were together?" "No, I was so self-centered that I used condoms. She was taking birth control pills as well. We didn't want kids, just sex." Lightning said "After we broke up, I was obsessed with getting laid. After almost every race I would hook up with a girl… any girl, I wasn't picky. If she was willing, then she would be the one I took back to the trailer. I felt so empty inside that I turned to sex as a way to fill the void." "I'm sorry." Sally said "I guess I got a little jealous over nothing… I want you to be honest with me, how many girls have you had sex with." "Promise me that you won't get mad if I tell you?" Lightning asked "No matter how many." "I promise." Sally said "As long as you're honest about it." Lightning swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I really don't know, I didn't keep track. If I had to guess, it was twenty to twenty-five. Before you ask, yes I've been with Mia and Tia Miata." Lightning said as Sally's mouth hung open. "I told you that I was hooking up after almost every race. Don't worry, I used protection. The twins may be whores, but they are good in bed… I hope you're not jealous." "There's nothing to be jealous about." Sally said "I'm just a little shocked that's all. How many times did you sleep with them?" "Twice." Lightning said "Once with each of them and then once with both of them at the same time."

Sally stared at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but that's all I cared about, besides racing." Lightning said "Sometimes I couldn't wait to get off the track. So I could invite a girl back to my trailer and forget my problems for a while." "What does fucking a groupie feel like?" Sally asked "I'm not mad, I'm just curious." "Uh… it's like masturbating, it feels good while you doing it, but once you're done, you're done." Lightning said "Sally, I love you more than I ever loved Chelsea. Now that I think about it, I don't think that I ever loved her." "When we first started dating." Sally said "Is that why you weren't interested in sex right away. "Yes, I hope you're not mad at me." Lightning said, Sally smiled "That's a relief." "Why haven't we used condoms?" Sally asked "Or ask if I was on birth control?" "I…I will if you want me to." Lightning stuttered "I-I think I still have some condoms in my trailer." "Sweetheart, I'm kidding." Sally said "I don't like having sex with somebody wearing a condom; it's like having sex with a balloon. Don't ask… I like how you feel inside me. Besides I have a conceptive implant." Sally lifted her left front tire. Lightning could see a set of five narrow tubes implanted in Sally's undercarriage just under her metal. "I always wondered what those things were." Lightning said as he felt Sally rubbing his codpiece. "Please stop, as much as I want too, I'm still too sore." "Oh sorry." Sally said as she pulled her tire away "Do you want to go for a drive? Phoenix is a big town, so I'm sure we can find something fun to do." "Sure, let's go." Lightning said "Now that I've rested a little. My axles don't feel bad." Lightning put on his heavy brace and drove out of the room, Sally was right behind him. Together, they rode down the elevator, drove into the immaculate lobby, and out the front door.

Ten minutes later: "Do you want to see a movie?" Sally asked as they drove past a drive-in "I want to see that movie." "Sure." Lightning said as he paid for their tickets "Go get us a spot. I'll get the snacks." Sally found a spot for them as Lightning headed to the snack bar. "More junk food?" Sally asked when Lightning joined her "Doc is going to have a fit." "He won't know, if we don't tell him." Lightning said stuffing popcorn in his mouth "Besides, I'm still hungry." He saw that Sally had picked the perfect spot. It was made for a large truck, but both Lightning and Sally could fit into it cozily. Not thinking about it, Lightning threw his wheels to the right. He quickly regretted it when he felt a sharp pain shoot along his axle. "Are you okay?" Sally asked quickly "I forgot your pain medication… It's at the hotel." "I'm fine." Lightning said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath "Doc said it's normal for my axle to pop every now and again." "Should we go back to the hotel?" Sally asked "I hate seeing you in pain." "No." Lightning said "I'm fine." "We’ll all right." Sally said "Just tell me if we need to leave." "Okay." Lightning said, knowing he wouldn't tell Sally if he needed to leave "You worry too much." "I don't mean to offend you by saying this or anything, but when you had your wreck, you were knocked unconscious. You didn't have to sit and wait to find out if you were going to be okay." "I get what you mean." Lightning said "I'm all better now, so there's nothing to worry about." Sally and Lightning settled down and watched the movie. It was a romance starring Brad Pitstop and Daytona Fanning, two well-known thespians. The movie lasted two hours. Lightning and Sally arrived back at their hotel at ten-thirty. "I'll see you in the morning." Lightning said as they rolled to her hotel room "Sleep tight!" "Good night, Handsome." Sally said "If you need me, call. I'll leave my phone on all night." Lightning nodded as he kissed Sally before driving to his room.

The next morning: Lightning woke up to his axles throbbing painfully. Luckily his pain medication was sitting on the bedside table. He downed the medicine in one gulp. Lightning then laid back and waited for the drugs to kick in. It wasn't long until Lightning decided he needed a shower. Slowly he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Not bothering to put on his heavy brace, Lightning limped into the shower and pressed the 'on' petal. The hot water felt good, it was also painful when it sprayed his tender underside. When he thought he couldn't stand it any longer, the dry cycle came on. The dryer was almost as painful as the water. When dry, Lightning rolled out of the bathroom and saw Sally in the massage machine. "Have you tried this thing out?" she asked enthusiastically "It feels great!" "Yeah, I tried it last night." Lightning said "I have one in my trailer. It feels really good after a long day of racing." Lightning conveniently forgot to tell Sally he had tried the massage machine last night, but he was still too sore to use it. "I'm getting hungry." Lightning said, changing the subject "What do you want to do for breakfast?" "Let's just eat here." Sally said "I don't want you driving around… without your brace on." "I'm fine. I've already taken my morning medicine." Lightning said "I'm just a little sore… that's all." "Whatever." Sally said matter-of-factly "You drive differently when you're hurting." Lightning gave Sally an exasperated look. "Great!" he said sarcastically "Now you'll never leave me alone." "Doc told me to take care of you." Sally said "And that's what I'm going to do. *she picks up the room service menu.* Now, what do you want for breakfast."

That night: Lightning took Sally to a five-star restaurant for dinner. "Thanks for taking me to dinner." Sally said "I know I'm going to enjoy this." "You're welcome." Lightning said "I'll do anything for you." "Would you have taken Chelsea to a nice restaurant like this?" Sally asked "And screwed her right at the table, in front of everyone?" "Sally, please." Lightning said in an exasperated tone "I love you more than anything in the world. But please, drop the Chelsea thing!" "Sorry." Sally said "I'm still processing everything you told me last night." "That's understandable." Lightning said "It was a lot to take in." Two hours later Lightning and Sally headed back to their rooms. "What time should I ask Mack to pick us up in the morning?" Lightning asked "He'll be here whenever we want him." "Early." Sally suggested "We need to get back in time for your check-up." "I was thinking something like that." Lightning said "How about six. It's early, but it's not too early." "That's fine." Sally said before she kissed him "I'll see you later. Sleep tight!" "Good night." Lightning replied "Sleep tight." He rolled to his room and pulled out his cell phone, before dialing Mack's number. "Mack here." Mack said, answering his phone "What can I do for you?" "Hey there Buddy!" Lightning said "Sally and I are staying at Take A Brake. Could you possibly pick us up at six tomorrow morning?" "No problem Boss." Mack said "Are you feeling better?" "I have no complaints." Lightning said "Are you enjoying yourself?" "Oh yeah!" Mack said "I love racing!" "Good." Lightning responded "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early." "Okay, Light." Mack said "Bye." Lightning hung his phone up, drove into his bed, took the heavy brace off, and settled down. He was almost asleep when his phone rang. Lightning groaned when he saw who it was. "Hi Mom." He said "It's late, what do you want?" "I'm just seeing if your home yet." Bella said "We want to visit." "I'm going home tomorrow." Lightning said tiredly "We… is dad coming?" "No, he's busy with his new movie." Bella said "Someone else wants to see you. I'm not saying who it is, I want it to be a surprise!" "If it's Chelsea, I don't want to see her." Lightning said "I'm with Sally." "I-I-I'm not saying who it is." Bella stuttered "We'll be there sometime tomorrow afternoon." "Fine, I'm too tired to argue with you." Lightning said "Night Mom." He hung the phone up without another word. To keep Bella from calling him back, Lightning shut his phone off and went to bed.

The next morning six a.m.: Lightning and Sally climbed into Lightning's trailer. They arrived back in Radiator Springs four hours later. Sally headed for the hotel as Lightning headed for the hospital, "Doc!" Lightning said as he approached Doc "We're back." "I can see that." Doc said "Did you enjoy yourself?" "Oh yeah." Lightning said "We had tons of fun… and no, none of it was sexual. I wanted to… but I'm just too sore." "I figured you guys would make an attempt. It's going to take another two to three weeks for that part of you to be healed enough to start having sex. Don't be surprised if you have pain the first couple times you get an erection. If the pain doesn't go away, let me know, you could have something going on down there." Doc said making Lightning nod "How are you feeling? I want a straight answer. No telling me you feel fine." "I'm sore, but I'm guessing it's to be expected." Lightning said "When Sally and I went to a movie, I turned too tightly without thinking. My bad axle made some popping noises before pain flooded the area. As long as I sat still it didn't hurt. However, driving back to the hotel was a nightmare. I took some pain medicine before I went to bed. When I got up this morning it was stiff and sore." "Get on the lift." Doc ordered "I want to look at your axle. I noticed you were favoring it when you drove in. It shouldn't be bothering you that much." "It isn't." Lightning said as he drove on to the lift "It only bothers me when I make tight turns." "That's normal." Doc said as he raised the table to where he could easily look at Lightning's underside. "You still have some swelling, but overall I'm happy with how they look… I know you won't like this, but I want to look at your manhood. *Lightning swallowed hard as he felt Doc take his codpiece off and poke around.* You still have a little swelling on one side… but it looks good too." Lightning relaxed as Doc put his codpiece back on. "That's wonderful." Lightning said "Can I get down now?" Doc hit a button that lowered the table. "I want you to rest today." He said "No extra driving around." "But Doc! I have to get up to Wheel Well! We have a meeting this afternoon!" Lightning said "Not to mention my mother is coming for a visit." "That's nice of your Mom." Doc said "I've never heard you talk about your folks." "For a reason." Lightning said darkly "She can be quite snobby… she's a viper who's never been off road. She thinks racing is quote on quote 'barbaric'." Lightning said "Don't think I'm exaggerating. If anything, I'm underplaying." "Oh!" Doc said, obviously surprised "What type of car is your dad?" "A hummer." Lightning replied "That explains why I had a powerful engine… Speaking of engines, when do you think I can get a new one?" "I knew you would ask." Doc said "While you and Sally were in Phoenix, I've ordered you one. It should be here by Thursday or Friday. I've talked to Michael and Zoe. Since it will be an intensive and complicated surgery, I'll need their help. If the engine gets here on time, your surgery is scheduled for Saturday morning." "Good." Lightning said "What does the league rules say about getting a new engine?" "Without getting technical. You are limited to what you can fit under your hood." Doc said "Since you had a large engine to start with, I think you'll be happy with what I got you."


	11. Meetings and Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to change the postings to Saturdays, Fridays are not working out.

Chapter 10. - Meetings and Moms -

As Lightning rolled off the table, he stared out the office's window. Doc saw the sadness in Lightning. "So, your Mom is a viper." Doc said "Vipers are a racing breed." "Not mom, even though she has aunts and uncles that are champion racecars in Scotland." Lightning said "I hadn't talked to mom until she called me when Sally and I were in Phoenix… She believes racing ruined my relationship with my fiancé, Chelsea. I have a feeling that she's bringing Chelsea with her. I don't want them here! You're closer to being my father than my father is. I'm not saying he was a bad father… It's… It's, he was so busy building his movie studio, he was never around much… I-I-I…" "Lightning, calm down." Doc said as he put a tire on his fender "If this town can turn an asshole as big as you into a respectful gentle car, I'm sure it can change your parents too." "My parents are a lot worse than I ever was." Lightning said glumly "Besides, I think it's just my mom coming." "Well we'll figure something out." Doc said "Don't worry about it too much." "Ok, Doc." Lightning said sadly "Thanks." "No problem Rookie." Doc said "Now, go get your girlfriend. I'll meet you up at Wheel Well in an hour. No going over forty." "You gotta be kidding me!" Lightning complained "It'll take a half an hour to forty-five minutes just to get there!" "That's why I said in an hour." Doc said smiling at Lightning. "Go on, get going." Half an hour later: Lightning and Sally were halfway to Wheel Well. "Can we pull over?" Lightning asked out of breath. "I need a minute." "Are you okay?" Sally asked as she stopped on the side of the road "We're almost to your headquarters." "My axle is incredibly sore. I'm also very out-of-shape." Lightning said quietly, catching his breath. "The climb up the mountain is tough." Sally pulled up next to Lightning. "I'll push you if you want." She offered "Or I can call Mater. You know he's always willing to help you." "I'm okay, I just need a moment." Lightning said "I'll let you know when I'm ready." About five minutes later: Lightning slowly started up the mountain.

Twenty minutes later: They reached Wheel Well. Doc was already settled in the conference room when Lightning and Sally arrived. "It's about time you guys got here." Doc said, glancing up "I was about to call you." "It was tough getting up here." Lightning said, struggling to catch his breath. "It doesn't help that I'm terribly out of shape." Doc's expression softened. "It's okay Kid. Grab something to drink, then park yourself at the table." He said "We have a lot to discuss." Lightning went to a small refrigerator and pulled out two sodas. He sat one in front of Sally, before parking himself at the table. "I just got off the phone with the Chairman of the Correction Committee." Doc said as the couple popped the tops off their drinks "The racing league is tired of all of the negative press they have been getting about allowing Chick to get away with his bullshit. The league is willing to send an arbitrator to hear our case in exchange for us not filing a law suit against them. We'll have a hearing and not a trial." "I'm confused by all of this." Lightning said "First of all, what is an arbitrator?" "An arbitrator is a person, usually a retired judge, but sometimes it is an attorney or someone who knows the legal system extremely well." Sally said "He or she is empowered to preside over a hearing." "This hearing… is it with lawyers and stuff?" Lightning asked, Doc and Sally nodded "What happens if Chick doesn't show up?" "Then he'll be in contempt." Sally said "A warrant will go out for his arrest. Legally, Chick has to appear before the judge no matter what... A hearing is a step down from what you would call a trial. It isn't used very often, so that's probably why you haven't heard of it before. And a lot of times, reporters will call it a trial, when it is a hearing." "Okay… I think." Lightning said "No wonder attorneys have to go to school for a long time… All of this is tough for me to understand, we haven't even got into the nuts and bolts of the case." "It's okay, I understand the process and that's all you need to worry about." Sally said lovingly "You just worry about getting better." "I've demanded a jury over a bench hearing." Doc said, Lightning looked confused "A bench hearing is when the judge, or arbitrator in this case, decides guilt or innocence. A jury hearing is what you would expect it to be." "Does Chick have an attorney yet?" Sally asked, Doc nodded "What's his name?" "Justin Sunspur." Doc said, causing Sally to freeze in her tracks "I've heard he's a good lawyer." "No…not him." Sally quietly said to herself "Please… anybody but him." "Sally, are you ok?" Doc asked "You look like you just saw a ghost." "I'm fine, I just zoned out there for a moment." Sally said "I'm okay now." Lightning and Doc looked at each other; it was not like Sally to 'zone out'. "What is your evidence?" Doc asked "I did some research on Chicks behavior on the track, but it is a long shot and I don't want to use it unless we have to." "As you know, all racecars are fitted with black boxes. It records everything that is said between a racecar and their crew chief." Sally said "Last year, at the beginning of the season, the black boxes were improved. They still recorded internally, but they also record everything within a twenty-foot radius externally. If Chick said anything incriminating, Lightning's black box would have picked it up. Chick's would have recorded it too." "Sally that's a brilliant idea! I forgot all about the black boxes." Doc said, before turning towards Lightning "I'll remove your black box when I replace your engine. I'll contact Duncan so he, or one of his deputies can be there to take possession of it as soon as I remove it." "That sounds like a plan to me." Lightning said as pain shot along his axle, making him shift his weight "I'm fine, it was just a spasm… It's gone now." Sally gave Lightning a concerned look but he pretended that he didn't see it.

As Sally and Doc discussed the legal parts of the case, Lightning's cell phone rang. "Great… it's my mother." Lightning said sarcastically "What the hell does she want?" "Lightning? Sweetheart!" Bella said through the receiver "It's your mother." "Hi Mom." Lightning said dully "What do you need?" "I'll be arriving in Radiator Springs in about two hours." Bella said "Have everything cleaned up by the time I get there." "Mom stop that!" Lightning scolded "I'm not going to tolerate you insulting everyone." "All right." Bella said "Is there going to be a place for me to stay without getting dirty?" "That's what I'm talking about!" Lightning exclaimed "You belittle people! You really need to stop that!" "Lightning, I know how to handle myself." Bella said, obviously not concerned "I'll see you in a couple of hours." "Fine. I'll see you later." Lightning said "Bye Mom!" Lightning sighed and closed his eyes. "Are you okay?" Doc asked "You can take a pain killer if you need it." "I just wish my mother wasn't coming." Lightning said "She complicates everything." "Just focus on getting better." Doc said "She'll shape up sooner or later." "I honestly hope so." Lightning said "But I somehow doubt it." "Why don't you head back to town while Sally and I fax our paperwork to the arbitrator." Doc said "It shouldn't take us long." Lightning nodded before he drove out of his headquarters and onto the sloping road that led back to Radiator Springs.

Lightning slowly made it back to Radiator Springs. Since it was downhill, the trip back had not been as exhausting as the trip up. Lightning was tired, even a bit nauseous when he pulled into Flo's. "Why if it isn't my favorite racecar." Flo said happily "What will you have?" "Do you have anything that'll help an upset stomach?" Lightning asked hopefully "It feels like a whole flock of butterflies are puking in my stomach." "I sure do." Flo said as she smiled sympathetically "You sit tight, I'll be right back." "Thanks Flo." Lightning said "I just hope I can keep it down." He gazed down the street and saw an unfamiliar sports car driving towards him. It dawned on him that he had no idea what kind of paint job his mother was wearing. Just then, someone kissed his fender. Lightning saw Sally standing next to him. "Hi Handsome!" She said "Why are you looking at that car so intently?" "It's because I have no idea what my mother is wearing." Lightning said, as the car drove past the café "I thought that was her." "Well, I have some good news; the arbitrator accepted our paper work." Sally said "Based on the severity of the case, Doc is trying to get a court date as soon as possible." Lightning cringed as pain ripped through his underside. "What hurts?" Sally asked "And don't tell me nothing. I can see the pain in your face." "The usual." Lightning said "My axle is making my stomach hurt." "I'm sure your mother has something to do with it as well." Sally said "You haven't eaten anything in a while. Have Flo fix you something light, hopefully that will help." "She's already bringing me something." Lightning said "I don't know what it is, I just asked for something that would settle my stomach." Roughly ten minutes later: Flo brought Lightning a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup, and a large pile of crackers. "This should settle your tummy." she said "If you need anything else just ask." "Thanks Flo." Lightning said "What would I do without you?" Flo hugged Lightning warmly. "If you need someone to talk to, my door is always open." Flo said, then turned to Sally "Do you need anything?" "I'm fine, thanks." Sally said "I'll get something later." Flo drove back into her café. "I don't want my mother to come." Lightning groaned "She's only going to upset everyone. Flo is closer to being my Mom, than my Mom is." "Cars change Light." Sally said kissing him lightly on the fender "Your mom might like the town. It's pretty humble." "She hates humble." Lightning said "And I hate her." "You can't hate her as much as you say you do." Sally said "Just give her a chance." "Whatever." Lightning said "You and the rest of Radiator Springs are my family." Sally smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown. "That doesn't explain why she's coming to see you though." She said "Do you think she changed her mind about you racing?" "I doubt it." Lightning said "I have a few ideas about why she's coming, but I'm not positive." "Is it something I can help you with?" Sally asked "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine." "I just have a feeling she's planning something." Lightning said "Can we talk about it later tonight?" "Okay." Sally said, giving Lightning a loving look "I'm going to be home all evening, so you can come over whenever you're ready." "I'm going for a drive." Lightning said abruptly "I need to clear my head." "Do you want me to come?" Sally asked "Or do you want to be alone?" "I think I want to be by myself." Lightning said "I have a lot of things to think about." He finished his soup and kissed Sally on the fender. Then, Lightning pulled out of Flo's and headed towards Willy's Butte.

At Willy's Butte: Lightning sat in the middle of the track and stared blankly into the desert, feeling very overwhelmed by everything that was happening to him. Tears formed in Lightning's eyes and he tried to fight them, but it was no use. "Are you okay?" Doc asked "I came out here for a little exercise. I didn't expect to see you." Lightning saw that Doc was wearing his old racing tires. "Ouch!" Lightning cried as pain ripped through his underside "It's okay. I came out here to clear my head." "Do you want to talk about it?" Doc asked "It's not healthy to keep everything bottled up inside." "I'm just worried about how my mom is going to treat everyone." Lightning said tearfully "I know why she's coming. She's going to try to get me back together with Chelsea. *shivers ran along his body.* Just thinking about it makes me want to barf!" "You know, I was wondering why she would contact you after all this time." Doc said "You need to sit her down and explain to her exactly how you feel about Chelsea. She'll never stop bothering you unless you make your feelings known." "I'll try doing that." Lightning said "The thing that is worrying me most is my surgery… I know I shouldn't worry, but I made the mistake of Googling it. I read all the complications that can happen." "It might be a serious and complex surgery." Doc said "But it's something Michael, Zoe, and I have performed before. I wouldn't worry too much about the complications. You're young and healthy, most of the time the complications are due to pre-existing medical conditions." Lightning opened his mouth to say something, but he just gasped in pain. "And that's another thing I'm upset about." Lightning said when the pain subsided "I shouldn't have let my pride get in the way. This is all my fault!" "Listen to me, this was only your second season… Despite all your success, you're still learning." Doc said firmly "You'll win the cup… I know it seems a very long way from now… But believe me, in the next couple months, you'll be begging for some time off. *Lightning sniffed sadly as he stared at the track ahead of him.* Look, I know that you're upset about everything that's going on. Believe me, it's going to get better. Besides your mom and axle, what else is bothering you?"

Roughly a half an hour later: Lightning felt better after talking to Doc about everything that was on his mind. "… Kori Turbowitz called." Doc said "She wants to know if you're willing to do an interview after your engine transplant." "That's fine." Lightning said "Thanks for everything." "No problem, Rookie." Doc said "Now let's take a few laps." Lightning nodded as he and Doc drove slowly around the track a couple of times. Later: Lightning watched Doc race around the track. As always Doc power slid around the corners. After thirty laps, Doc drove up to Lightning breathing hard. "How did that look?" He asked "It felt good." "Your technique was perfect." Lightning said "I can't find anything wrong with the way you raced." "Well, my entire career was on dirt." Doc said "I'm going home now. If there's anything you need, just call." "I will." Lightning said before grinning "Don't screw Sophia to hard." "How did…" Doc asked before he saw Sophia driving towards them "Mind your own fucking business… Sophia has been so busy with the newspaper, I haven't gotten laid in two weeks." Lightning started laughing. "What's so funny?" Sophia asked, Lightning was laughing and pointing at Doc "Do I even want to know?" "No you don't." Doc said before he kissed her "The kid is jellous that I'm going to get some 'action' tonight… Light, I'll see you at six a.m. tomorrow morning for training." Ten minutes after Doc and Sophia left, Lightning headed back to town. He drove to the Cozy Cone. Sally was talking to customers, then headed back to her office. "Sally, can I talk to you?" Lightning asked driving up to her "I'm sorry I blew you off." "It's okay, I'm not offended." Sally said "I know that you're stressed out, it happens to the best of us." "I know, but I still feel guilty about it." Lightning said "You want to go for a drive a little later?" "I would love that." Sally said as she kissed him "As soon as my last guest gets here, we can go up to the waterfall. There has been a lot of rain in the mountains and I hear it's spectacular right now."

"Lightning?" said a familiar voice making Lightning cringe "We're here!" Lightning turned around slowly to see his mother, a pearl colored viper, standing behind him. "Hi Mom." Lightning said "I see you finally made it." Bella rushed up to Lightning and threw herself upon him, causing a substantial amount of pain. "Oh Honey!" Bella said in an overly dramatic voice "I've been so worried about you. Look who I brought to see you!" Lightning looked behind her and saw Chelsea, a cotton candy colored Lamborghini. His stomach lurched so bad that he almost vomited. Lightning wished that he did, he knew that it would freak her out. "Hi, Stud." Chelsea said in a sweet, girly voice "You're looking hot and sexy." She licked her lips in a sexual manner. "Hi Chelsea." Lightning said in his best I-don't-care-about-you-anymore-so-leave-me-alone voice. "Mom, Chelsea, this is Sally: my girlfriend." "Hello Sally." Bella said in a cool, uncaring voice "It's nice to meet you." Chelsea simply glared at Sally. "Welcome to Radiator Springs." Sally said politely, ignoring the rude greetings. "Was your drive okay?" "Yes." Bella replied curtly "Lightning, I would like to speak to you in private." "I'll see you later." Lightning said as he kissed Sally on the fender. "I still want to go on that drive." "Okay Sweetie!" Sally said "Have fun!" Without another word Bella turned around and headed off in the direction of Willy's Butte. Lightning slowly followed her.


	12. Bella, Chelsea, and the Fire Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys, I've been sick. I'll try to post another chapter later this week to make up for it.

Chapter 11. - Bella, Chelsea, and the Fire Falls -

Once Lightning, Bella, and Chelsea were out of earshot, Bella and Chelsea spun around to face Lightning "What are you doing in this crappy little town?" Bella asked "It's dirty, run-down, and it stinks!" "Because I love living here." Lightning said angrily "The cars here are grounded and down to earth." "What do you like so much about this Sally girl?" Chelsea asked angrily "I'm prettier than she is!" "No you're not… not even close. " Lightning said bluntly "Sally is beautiful, smart, funny, has a great personality, and is the best lover I've ever had. I couldn't ask for more…" "You're out of your mind!" Bella said shrilly, causing passersby to glance in their direction. "I brought Chelsea along so you can patch things up, and the first thing out of your mouth is you're sleeping with another woman!" "Mom, I love Sally." Lightning said angrily "No matter how hard you try, I'm not getting back with Chelsea and I never will." "You'll see." Chelsea said "We can do whatever we want." She grabbed his codpiece and attempted to rip it off. Lightning pulled her tire away. "Don't fucken' touch me! If you do, I'll call the sheriff and I'll press fucking charges." Lightning said angerly "Chelsea, I feel sorry for you because you are so homely but I feel even sorrier for other people because they have to look at you." "You won't call the cops… or whatever this stupid little town calls them." Chelsea said "You care too much about your image to do something like that." "I would and I'll call every tabloid and tell them what you did." Lightning said "That would make your family proud! Even though they probably know that you're a fucking cunt on wheels. I'm surprised you didn't start screwing the first male you saw. Besides, last time I saw something like you, I flushed it." "Lightning Owen Fergus McQueen, that is enough." Bella said "We didn't come all this way to fight with you." "You know what." Lightning said, changing the subject "Why don't you come with me and I'll show you the town." "What is there to see in this dirty run-down hell hole?" Bella asked harshly "I'm not going to touch anything." "Well, to start off with." Lightning said, ignoring his mother's rude comment "There's a racing museum, I could show you my racing headquarters even though it takes me a while to get up there. I could show you the best place to get tires, there's a fabulous diner, and a great place to get a paint job." "Where do you sleep?" Bella asked "Surely you don't sleep outside." "Of course not." Lightning said "I sleep in Cozy Cone number one. You will each get your own cone." "Are they nice?" Bella asked with an arrogant expression on her face as she eyed the huge caution cones. "It's a pretty stupid idea if you ask me." "I have to admit it's a little cliché. But it's been one of the best places I've ever stayed at." Lightning said "I can show you my cone." Bella nodded and Lightning led the way.

Lightning rolled over to his cone and pressed the petal to open the door. Bella and Chelsea peered in. It was almost clean. Lightning's bed was unmade, a half-eaten candy bar was on the night stand, racing newspapers were tossed around, several empty cans of soda laid on the floor, and in the corner sat a large box of junk. "Well!" Bella said begrudgingly "It's not as bad as I was expecting… after all these years, you still can't keep your room clean." "I know." Lightning said blushing "But it's a nice place to live." "Where does Sally stay?" Chelsea asked edgily "She doesn't live with you, does she?" "There's an apartment under the hotel's office." Lightning said "She lives there." "That's gross." Chelsea said "When you and Sally break up, you know where I am." Lightning spun around angrily, not noticing the pain it caused "We're not going to break up, and God forbid if we ever do, I'll never come running to you." Lightning said heatedly "If that's what you two came for, it's a lost cause and I suggest you leave." "What are you talking about?" Bella asked with a fake, innocent look on her face "I came to see you." "You know what I'm talking about." Lightning said angrily "You've come to get me to break up with Sally, also to get me to quit racing while I'm injured." Lightning could tell from the look on his mother's face, he was right about their intentions. "We just came to visit." Chelsea whined "And make sure you're okay." "Yeah, right." Lightning scoffed "You two always lookout for the wellbeing of other people!" "We're going to check the town out." Bella said brushing past Lightning. "We'll be back later." Lightning was about to say 'good!' but he thought better of it. "Okay." He said "I can't drive around that much. So you guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Bella and Chelsea drove into the small town.

Lightning drove back to the Cozy Cone's office. "Wow!" Sally said as he rolled through the door "You wasn't kidding." "Unfortunately." Lightning said "I used to be like them." "That's pretty sad." Sally said "But you're not like them anymore. That means we can fix them too." "Yeah." Lightning said, not completely reassured "I had to stay; Mom and Chelsea can leave whenever they want." "And is that a bad thing?" Sally asked "I don't think they'll leave. Deep down, however deep it is, your mom loves you, you're her only son." "No I'm not." Lightning said "I have an older brother." "You do?" Sally asked "Well the point is still valid. She loves you, and sooner or later, she'll come around." "I don't know." Lightning said "But I hope you're right." "Have I been wrong before?" Sally asked, cocking an eye ridge at him "Be honest!" "No, not so far." Lightning said "I think." "Exactly." Sally said laughing and she kissed him "I have some bad news. I only have one open cone… cone seven." "Give mom my cone and give Chelsea cone seven." Lightning said "You have my credit card on file, so just charge the cone to it." "Light, I'm not going to…" Sally started to say "Sally please! Don't argue with me." Lightning pleaded "I can't deal with it right now." Sally could tell that Lightning was completely stressed out. "Okay, if that will make you happy." She said, knowing that she'll 'forget' to charge the room to him. "Won't that send a wrong message to Chelsea?" "No, she doesn't think about those kinds of things. In fact she doesn't do a lot of thinking… if she does, it's with her pussy." Lightning said "Could one of the housekeepers clean my cone, it's kinda in a mess." "Stickers! The housekeepers have gone home for the day." Sally said "I thought you were going to clean it this morning." "I was, but time got away from me." Lightning said "I guess mom will have to sleep in a dirty room… And I'll never hear the end of it." "I don't have anything to do right now." Sally said "Go get a trash bag and I'll help you clean it."

Lightning and Sally was just finishing up when Bella and Chelsea returned to the cone. "Lightning! What are you doing?" Bella demanded "Doesn't this crappy hotel have maids?" "It looks like they can't afford it." Chelsea said "I don't want to stay here!" "STOP IT!" Lightning barked "It's late in the day and the housekeepers have gone home. I didn't have time to clean it today… besides you have to stay here, there's no other hotels in town." "I saw that." Bella said driving into his cone "You did a good job." "I'm glad you like it, because you're staying here." Lightning said "I forgot to tell Sally you were bringing someone with you. The hotel only has one open cone. So I figure you can stay in my cone and Chelsea can have cone seven." "Where are you going to stay?" Bella asked "I refuse to stay here if you have no place to sleep!" "Mom, it's okay." Lightning said "I'll stay with Sally. She has plenty of room." "That's not fair!" Chelsea complained "I want him to stay with me." "No way." Lightning said quickly "There's not enough room for two cars… besides, there would have to be a blizzard in Hell before I ever spend a night with you." "Bella! Make him stay with me!" Chelsea protested "I want him." Bella looked at Lightning before looking at Chelsea. "Quit whining!" Bella said using her mother's voice "Lightning is a grown car, he can make his own choices." In a fit of anger, Chelsea stormed off, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Well, Chelsea hasn't changed at all." Lightning said "She's still a spoiled brat." "Just give her some time to cool off." Bella said "I'm getting hungry, where's the closest place to eat?" "At Flo's… across the street." Lightning said "It may be small, but the food is first class. It's getting close to sunset, the sun will turn the mountains to magnificent shades of reds, oranges and purples." Lightning led the way to the cafe. As always Flo was there to greet them. Bella looked over the menu. She ordered clam chowder in a sourdough bread bowl along with all the side dishes, which was Flo's special of the day. After taking everyone's order, Flo headed back to her kitchen. It wasn't long until she brought out everyone's food. After a few tentative nibbles, Bella was gobbling everything down. "I told you the food was great." Lightning said "I think Flo is the best chef on the planet." "I wouldn't say that." Bella said "But she's definitely up there… What's for dessert?" "I would recommend the cheesecake." Lightning said "It's so decadent, you'll get fat just by looking at it. Ask for chocolate syrup, that's how I get it. I lick the plate clean every time. We'll have dessert in the desert." "You're just like your father." Bella laughed "He plays with the words too." Bella took Lightning's recommendation and ordered the cheesecake, but she got strawberries instead of chocolate. And like her son, Bella practically licked the plate clean. After supper: The sun was low in the sky and everywhere Bella looked, the desert was alive with color. "Amazing show, isn't it?" Lightning said parking next to her "The only thing that can beat this are thunderstorms. I love watching lightning dance across the sky." "I think I'm beginning to understand why you live here." Bella said thoughtfully "Even though this town is revoltingly dirty, it's rather charming." "I know." Lightning said "About the second part anyway. Once I got to know the town and everyone in it, I like being here. It might be an old town but it's a really great place to live. It's not big and expensive as where you live, but I like the small close knit group. I get enough of the big stuff when I race." "I've never been to a place like this before." Bella said "I usually avoid them. Only thing I don't like, is dirt everywhere." "You get used to it." Lightning said "Even my practice track is made of dirt. There's no lights out there, so I'll have to wait until morning to show you." "I would like that." Bella said "It's getting late and I'm tired. If you don't mind, I think I'll turn in for the night." "Okay." Lightning said "I'll show you how to work the TV. It's satellite and it can be tricky."

Lightning was almost done showing Bella how to use the TV when Sally drove up to them. "…and if you don't want scorpions in your bed." Lightning was saying "Sleep with the door closed. I haven't been stung, but a few of the visitors have." "I warned them not to leave the door open." Sally said "But they didn't listen to me." "Do cars really sleep with the doors open?" Bella asked "What do scorpions look like?" "It's not to hot this time of year. So cars love sleeping with the doors open." Lightning said as Sally drove away "Scorpions look like large bugs that have pinchers and a tail that curls over their back…" "I found one!" Sally called before driving back to the cone with a scorpion on her tire "It's pretty easy to catch one, they're very active at this time of evening." Bella recoiled when she saw the scorpion crawling on Sally's tire. "Is it dangerous?" she asked "I don't want to get bitten." "Scorpions don't bite, they pinch and sting." Sally said "There are four species that live in Arizona. This one is Centruroides Sculptur Atus, commonly known as the Bark Scorpion. It's the most common species in this part of the state." "You said they sting." Bella said "Has anyone died from getting stung?" "I don't think so, not around here anyway." Sally said "At best, a scorpion's sting can be painful. People who have allergic reaction to being stung, and those with undeveloped or compromised immune systems may have strong or severe reactions." "You're allergic to bee stings." Bella said facing Lightning "I don't want you messing with them." "I don't." Lightning said "I'm not here for most of the year, so I don't normally worry about it." Sally saw that the scorpion was getting agitated. "I better put him back." She said "It's been years since I've been stung, and I want to keep that streak going." She drove over to the nearest bush and let the scorpion crawl away. "…they aren't." Lightning was saying as Sally drove back to the cone "That would be the rattlesnakes." "RATTLESNAKES!" Bella screeched "You have rattlesnakes roaming the town!" "No, not in town. You have to go into the desert to see one." Sally said "Light! Stop scaring your mother!" "What about the one that Oliver caught over by Lizzy's?" Lightning said "If it didn't rattle, the tourist would have driven on it." "That was just a fluke. Oliver took it way out into the desert and released it." Sally said "The reason I came over here is because Chelsea still hasn't picked up her room key. It's getting late and I want to go on the drive that Lightning promised me." "She's still pouting." Bella said rolling her eyes "You can give it to me, and I'll give it to her." "If I was you, I would make her sleep outside tonight." Lightning said, before Sally slapped his side "Is there anything you need before Sally and I go for our drive?" "No, I think I'll be fine." Bella said "Is there someone at the desk all night?" "Yes, the night manager is here." Sally said "He'll be on duty all night." "All right." Bella said "I'll see you in the morning."

Lightning and Sally headed for the waterfall. "Are you up to driving to the waterfall?" Sally asked "We can go tomorrow if you want." "I'll admit that I'm tired, but I'm also stressed out." Lightning said "I'm hoping that the drive will help me to relax." "The sound of the rushing water might help too." Sally said "When I'm stressed out about something, I drive up there. There's something about listening to water … It calms me down and makes me feel better. That's why I have a small fountain in my office." "I don't know about listening to water." Lightning said "It only makes me need to go pee…*Sally laughed so hard she had to pull over.*… Well it does!" "I'm sorry sweetheart." Sally said kissing his fender "But that comment is just so you. Come on, I went to get up there before it's too late." So side-by-side, Lightning and Sally headed for the waterfall. The couple heard the waterfall, long before they saw it. Both Sally and Lightning gasped when they saw at least twice the amount of water flowing over the cliff and the sound was nearly deafening. The sun was setting and turned the water a fiery red. "Sheriff wasn't kidding when he said it's spectacular." Sally said driving closer "No wonder he's worried about the bridge… It would be the first time in ten years he's had the close the bridge for safety reasons." "If that happens, we'll have to take the long way around to my headquarters." Lightning said "Go stand in front of it, and I'll get your picture." Luckily, there were other cars getting their pictures taken as well. So, the couple had several pictures taken of them together. "Are you getting cold?" Lightning asked when he saw Sally shivering "It's cooler up here. Are you ready to head back to town? I think I'm ready for bed." "Yes, I'm ready for bed too." Sally said she shook the water off "It's hard not to get wet, the spray goes everywhere." "We should be dry by the time we get home." Lightning said "I just wish we had brought a cup or something to drink out of." "Why, are you thirsty?" Sally asked "We can stop by Flo's and get something on the way home." "It's actually a Scottish legend about 'fire falls'." Lightning said "It is said that only the Ancient Kings were brave enough to drink the fire. I was hoping to draw on that strength. Between mom and my upcoming surgery, I'm not sure that I'm strong enough." "You don't need the Ancient King's strength." Sally said as she hugged him "You're stronger than what you think you are... You're not alone in this journey, I'll always be right here… by your side." Lightning kissed Sally before heading back down the mountain. Once they arrived back in town, they headed straight for her apartment.


	13. Final Surgery Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the extra chapter this week, I promised.

Chapter 12. - Final Surgery Preparations -

Later that night: As Sally finished getting ready for bed, Lightning stretched out on the bed. When she thought Lightning was watching TV. Sally slipped into a teddy and drove to the bed. She was surprised to see Lightning asleep all ready. He had his front tires tucked up under him as he snored loudly. Sally figured he was tired because Lightning left his codpiece on. Gently she pulled it off and laid it on the nightstand, before fondling his manhood. Lightning moaned painfully and subconsciously pushed her tire away. Sally took that as he was still sore. She sighed and gently pulled Lightning's front tires from under him, ending the loud snoring. Sally yawned and stretched before snuggling next to Lightning. It took only a few minutes for her to be a sleep as well. The next morning: Lightning was finishing his work out when Bella drove out to the track. "Good morning." Lightning said as he drove over to her "Where's Chelsea?" "She's still sleeping." Bella said "I don't know where she went, but it was late when she made it back to the hotel… Where is everybody?" "You just missed them." Lightning said "Sally and Doc just left." After discussing how the family was, Lightning's relationship with Sally, and his racing career, the topic of his wreck came up. "So how are you healing?" Bella asked "When I saw your wreck on television, I nearly died." Lightning smiled "I'm healing okay. My front axle is still fractured, but Doc said that it's healing well. When I'm training, I still wear a splint. Somedays it doesn't hurt at all, other days it hurts like I just broke it." Lightning said "You know that tomorrow morning, I'm having my engine replacement surgery. The aftereffects of the concussion is still bothering me, but over all I'm doing better." "So you're just going to keep racing no matter what?" Bella asked "You know how I feel about that." "Well yeah." Lightning said "It's what I want to do." "You must love it." Bella said "I would be scared to death to go back to something that almost killed me. You'll be back to racing in no time." "Thanks, Mom." Lightning said as Chelsea drove up to them "Look who's awake… the whore on wheels." Bella swatted Lightning's side. "This place is disgusting! Why would you want to live here?" Chelsea asked "There's an old beat up tow truck out in a field. He was knocking over tractors and laughing like a madman." "That would be my best friend, Mater." Lightning said "He loves tractor tipping." "That joke of a tow truck is your best friend?" Chelsea shrieked "You're a McQueen; it's unacceptable for you to be seen with that… that… thing!" "Shut the fuck up, I'm getting really tired of listening to you whine." Lightning said "You know the roads are open, you can leave if you want to. Just keep your rear tires closed and don't fuck everybody on your way out."

"That's enough both of you. Chelsea… shut up!" Bella demanded "Lightning, I know you're a racecar, but do you have to curse like that?" "Sorry, why didn't you race in the Grand Prix Circuit?" Lightning asked "You have the pedigree; your aunts and uncles race and their good at it. All you had to do was train." "I was afraid I'd get hurt and my paint would get scratched." Bella sighed "In grand prix racing, there are a lot of sharp turns, cars flip all the time. It's very unpredictable." "Oh, that kinda makes sense." Lightning said "Is that why you didn't want me racing?" "Partly, yes." Bella said "Another part was jealousy. I wanted to race, but I was too scared." "I'm sorry." Lightning said "I had no idea." "There's nothing to be sorry about." Bella said "I made my problem yours." Sally then joined the group. "Good morning everyone." She said pleasantly "Gorgeous morning isn't it." "Not as gorgeous as you are." Lightning said, kissing her fender "Do you want to join us? We were about to head to breakfast." "Lightning you're filthy." Bella said "Go take a shower. I refuse to be seen with you until you get cleaned up." "MOM! I'm not five!" Lightning said "A little dirt isn't going to kill you." "No, but your stink might." Sally said waving a tire in front of her face "We're not far from the cone, go take a shower and we'll meet you at Flo's." "Fine!" Lightning said "You know what I like for breakfast. Go ahead and order and I'll be there shortly." Lightning headed for the hotel as Sally led the way to Flo's. By the time Lightning got done with his shower, he saw his mother and Flo happily chatting. As the unofficial hostess of Radiator Springs, Flo has a way of connecting with people and making them feel welcome. From her body language, Lightning could tell that Bella was enjoying the conversation. Chelsea was off in a corner, pouting. "You can stand being around me now." Lightning said as he drove up to them "I'm all clean." "That's great Sugar." Flo said "I have your breakfast ready."

Middle of the afternoon: Lightning sat on Sally's couch watching TV. "What are you doing?" Sally said as she drove into the apartment "Where's your mom?" "She and Chelsea are out shopping." Lightning said "My axle is sore, so I told them I would meet up with them later. What are you doing?" "I'm on my lunch break." Sally said "What are the details of your surgery tomorrow? You really haven't told me a lot." "I don't know." Lightning said "I have an appointment with Doc in an hour. I'm assuming he'll want me to stay in the hospital tonight." "I wouldn't be surprised." Sally said making herself a turkey sandwich "Do you have an overnight bag packed?" "No, I was waiting to see what Doc suggests." Lightning explained "If he wants me to stay in the hospital, I'll come back and pack a bag." "Okay, but don't wait until the last minute." Sally said "Then rush around, trying to get everything together." "You're starting to sound like my mother." Lightning said playfully "You've been spending too much time together." "She is a bit snobby. If you ignore the occasional rude comment, Bella is quite pleasant to be around." Sally giggled as she ate her sandwich. "I think I like her, and I think that she slowly learning to like me. She absolutely adores Flo." "That's Flo for ya." Lightning said "I can't think of anyone who doesn't like her." "The Miata twins don't like Flo." Sally said "That's probably because Flo is on the verge of firing them." "Somehow I'm not surprised." Lightning asked "What did they do this time?" "I'm not sure." Sally said "I've heard that they have been sexually harassing customers." "I tried to warn Flo that the twins were sluts before she hired them." Lightning commented "But she wanted to give them a chance." "Well that was then, this is now. Flo has given them an ultimatum… Grow up and be respectable young women or go back to where they came from." Sally said as she continued to eat her sandwich. "Flo has given them time off for them to think about what they want to do, that's why we haven't seen them at the diner." "I better get going." Lightning said looking at the clock "Doc would have a fit if I'm late." After giving Sally a kiss on the fender, Lightning headed towards the hospital.

At the hospital: Doc and Jackie was in a sterilized procedure room. They were working on a large engine as Lightning drove up to an observation window. "I know you guys are busy." Lightning said as he pushed the intercom button "But… is that my engine?" "Yup, best racing engine I could find." Doc said "We're almost done here. Get on the exam table, We'll be out in a few minutes." By the time Lightning got settled, Doc and Jackie rolled through the door. "Your engine is prepped and ready for you." Doc said "How are you feeling?" "Very nervous." Lightning said "I'm having second thoughts about doing this." "Don't say that." Doc said "Besides, it's too late to pull out now." Lightning found that he could not keep his eyes off the shiny new engine in the other room. "That engine is very impressive." He said "I can't wait to try it out!" "I'm glad you like it." Doc said "You're going to choke when you see how much it costs." "It doesn't matter, I need a new engine." Lightning said "Sally and I want to know what's happening with my surgery." "You'll need to stay in the hospital tonight." Doc said "We need to prep you as well is getting some medication started." "How long is the surgery?" Lightning asked nervously "That way mom can keep Chelsea away from me." "The surgery normally lasts six to eight hours." Doc said "But you'll be sedated for about a day." "How bad will it hurt?" Lightning asked quietly "Because quite frankly, I'm tired of being in pain." "It won't be too bad." Doc said "It's not going to be as painful as your titanium replacement." "I would hope not!" Lightning said "Out of all the injuries I've sustained, the titanium replacement has been the worst." "I saw your mom and a young woman." Doc said conversationally "I'm assuming that's your ex fiancé." "Yeah." Lightning said unhappily "As soon as she saw me, Chelsea couldn't keep her tires to herself. I had to threaten her with sexual harassment before she stopped touching me." "I'll make sure she keeps her tires to herself." Doc said "I'll have Duncan throw her in jail if she gets in my way." "I'll do worse than that." Jackie chimed in "I'll slap the little brat stupid if she mouths off to me again." "I'm sorry you can't do that." Lightning said "Chelsea is already dumber than a box of rocks." Lightning knew Jackie was a gentle soul, but she also had a fiery side if you got on her nerves. Even Doc wasn't immune to a rebuke, if she felt he needed one. "Now I have some instructions. Don't eat anything else for the rest of the day. Since you're a bottomless pit, I know that it will be hard for you." Doc said "The anesthesia we're using will make you vomit if you eat anything else tonight. Only drink small amounts of water or juice. No milk, soda, coffee, or energy drinks." "Can I have iced tea?" Lightning asked "What about Nitroade or some other sports drink?" "No, all sports drinks are out." Doc said "And you don't like iced tea." "I know, but if it is the only thing I can have." Lightning said "I could choke some down." "You can have iced tea, but it must be plain, no sugar: only lemon and mint. Flo has some wonderful herbal teas, you might want to try them." "What time do I need to be back here so you can start prepping me?" Lightning asked "Can I bring Sally?" "No, Sally can't come… well she can. Sally can stay with you until you get to your room. Since this is a serious surgery, you'll be in isolation until after the procedure." Doc said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Go spend time with your Mom and Sally. You have until eight, I'll come and get you when your time is up." In the evening: Lightning was at his cone, finishing packing his overnight bag when Doc drove up to him. "Mom, Chelsea." He said "This is Hudson Hornet, my crew chief and physician." "It's nice to meet you." Bella said sociably "Lightning has told us all about you." Chelsea said nothing. "Likewise." Doc said "You ready to go? It's seven thirty, I need to start prepping you." Lightning turned towards Bella "Mom, I got to go now." He said "I'll see you after the surgery." Bella gently hugged him. "If there is anything you need, you have my number." She said with tears in her eyes. "I'll make sure that Sally isn't alone during the surgery… I hate to admit it, but I like her." Lightning and Bella hugged once more. Clearly, Chelsea was expecting a hug from Lightning. But Lightning ignored her as he followed Doc to the hospital.

Doc drove slightly ahead of Lightning. "Could I have a few minutes?" Lightning asked as he pulled alongside "I need to go get Sally." "Go ahead." Doc said "But don't take long. Michael, Zoë, and I will be waiting." "Okay, I promise." Lightning said as he drove to the Cozy Cone's office, speeding slightly. "Sally, are you here?" "There you are!" Sally said, looking up from her paperwork. "I was wondering where you had wondered off to." "I was showing Mom my headquarters. Then I had to pack my bag." Lightning said "I was right, Doc wants me to stay in the hospital tonight; I have to go now actually." His stomach was churning from hunger and anxiety. "You're going to be okay." Sally said as she heard Lightning's stomach grumbling "I'll be by your side the minute you leave the operating room. How are your mom and Chelsea treating you?" "Mom has already started changing." Lightning said happily "But The Whore is staying the same. But to tell you the truth, I don't care how Chelsea feels." "I know you don't like her." Sally said "Calling Chelsea a whore is a little extreme." "I'm sorry if I offended you and all the whores on the planet, no check that, in the universe." Lightning said "Would you be happier if I called her a slut, cum dumpster, fuckstress, blowsabella, skank, woman of the street…" "Oh I get it! You really, really don't like her." Sally teased, making Lightning laugh "I'll drive with you to the hospital if you want me to." "I would love that." Lightning said "And I love you." "And I love you too." Sally said "Do you have everything?" "I think so." Lightning said nervously "You or mom can bring me anything I may have forgotten." Together, Lightning and Sally made their way down to the hospital. Lightning checked in and he was taken to his room. At the door, they had to say goodbye. "I love you." Lightning said softly, as Sally kissed him "You are my sun and moon… check that, you are my entire universe." "I love you too." Sally murmured "Call me if you need anything." They kissed again before Lightning hugged Sally tightly. "Light, you're squishing me." Sally said, making Lightning let go "Doc's glaring at me, so I better go." She kissed him one last time and drove away. Lightning drove into his hospital room. "Are you ready Rookie?" Doc asked "I think you may have forgotten the tenth kiss out there, as well as squeezing the stuffing out of Sally. You were hugging her so tightly, I thought she was going to pass out." "Ha, ha." Lightning said "I can't help it… I'm nervous." "There's nothing to worry about." Doc said still grinning, then he turned serious. "There is a lot of things that we need to do to get you ready." "Don't be scared." Zoë said "You'll do great, I promise." "First thing you need to do is take a shower with this special soap." Doc said as he sat the bottle on Lightning's hood "Come on, I'll show you how to use it." Once they were in the bathroom: Doc showed Lightning how to clean his engine compartment with the medicated soap. "This is weird." Lightning said "I didn't have to do this for my titanium replacement." "That's because that surgery was not as serious as this one will be. Take your time, there's plenty of hot water." Doc said "The soap has a lavender base and you should feel relaxed when you're done. If you have to pee, do it before you shower." When Lightning turned on the water to let it get hot, Doc headed back to the main room. Once Lightning was done with his shower, he rolled back into the room where the doctors were waiting on him. "Do you feel better?" Doc asked when he noticed Lightning "You don't look as tense." "Yes, I don't think I've ever been this clean." Lightning said "Mom would be impressed." The three doctors chuckled. "I need you to get on the table. It's not as plush as your bed at the cone, but you'll find it acceptable." Doc said "We can get started on you." Lightning rolled onto the padded table, as he did Doc yanked the thin sheet off Lightning had around him. He yelped and immediately tried to cover his male parts. "We are the only ones that can see you." Zoë said gently "You can relax." It was true, the door was shut and the blinds on the windows was pulled down. "It's just me." Lightning said "I'm not comfortable being naked around people." Lightning finished getting on the table and the doctors started doing various things to him.

As Zoë did a basic checkup, Lightning noticed that her sides were bulging out a little. "Uh, Zoë." Lightning said "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure." She said "What is it?" "I don't mean to be nosy." Lightning said "Are you pregnant?" "Yes, I am." Zoë said happily "I'm about three months along." "Congratulations, I'm happy for you and Michael." Lightning said "It's your first, isn't it?" "Yes it is." Michael said "Zoe and I are very excited about it." "It will be the first baby born here in five years." Doc said "It's been so long since I've delivered a baby, I've almost forgotten how to do it." "Wouldn't Zoë be doing all the work?" Lightning asked "All you have to do is sit there and catch it." "It's a little more complicated than that." Zoë said "Just wait until you and Sally have a baby." "Oh great, a miniature McQueen running around." Doc said "Well there goes the last of my sanity." Everybody laughed and the tension in the room lifted a little. The doctors went back to preparing Lightning for the surgery. Doc examined his axle. "Your axle looks very good." He said "You'll still have to wear the brace for a little longer." Michael and Zoë attached various I.V.s and monitoring equipment to Lightning. "I know this isn't going to be very pleasant, just bear with me." Doc said as he got a urinary catheter out of a drawer. "I need to put this in." With Michael helping, Doc inserted the catheter into Lightning's manhood. "Ouch, Doc!" Lightning complained "My baby maker is still sore." "I'm sorry." Doc said "But it's absolutely necessary that I do this." "I know that." Lightning said "It still hurts." "I understand." Doc said "This should be the last time I have to put one in. On a good note, most of the swelling has gone away." As Zoe and Michael were finishing up, Doc approached Lightning. He was holding two syringes. "This first one is an antibiotic." Doc said as he injected the solution into Lightning's' I.V. "This one… Is a sleeping aid, it won't knock you out, just make you sleepy enough for you to fall asleep on your own." Doc emptied the second syringe into Lightning's I.V., then tossed a quilt over him. "We're done." Zoe said "Are you warm enough?" "Yes, I think so." Lightning responded "Can I have something to drink? I'm really thirsty." "I'll get one of the nurses to bring you some water." Zoe said "You can't have anything else." "Just rest and relax for the rest of the evening. Hudson and I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning." Michael said "If you need anything, just use the call button and a nurse will see to you." A TV lowered out of the ceiling as the doctors left the room. A nurse brought a small jug of water into the room. Lightning watched TV for a couple of hours before he fell asleep.


	14. Final Surgery

Chapter 13. - Final Surgery -

Very early the next morning a few of the nurses woke Lightning and Sally. Doc arrived a little later. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked "Are you ready to do this?" "Yes I am. The sooner I get a new engine, the sooner I can get back to racing." Lightning said "I'm very nervous." "I would be a little worried if you wasn't. We have everything ready and waiting, so there's no reason for you to be nervous." Doc said "The nurses are going to finish getting you ready. I need to get ready too, so I'll see you in a little while." As the nurses got Lightning ready, Sally headed to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. After paying for her food, Sally found a quiet corner to eat. As much as she wanted to, Sally could not bring herself to eat her breakfast. "I know you're nervous about Lightning's surgery." Bella said driving up to her "But you need to keep your strength up. Can I sit with you?" "Sure." Sally said noticing the tray of food on Bella's hood "We can worry about Lightning together." Bella giggled and parked herself beside Sally. Although both women were hungry, they just picked at their breakfast. "Before I forget, I've warned Chelsea." Bella said as she nibbled on a piece of bacon "I told her if she was going to come with me to the hospital, she better behave… When I left the cone a little while ago, she wasn't up yet. She should be here in a few hours." "I figured Chelsea would be here slobbering over Lightning the moment we woke up." Sally said "I don't think she cares for him as much as she said she does. I think the only thing she wants from him is sex." "I'm beginning to think that too. Chelsea would've been here if you wasn't around." Bella said "Although this food is good, I'm too nervous to eat it." "Me too." Sally said "The nurses should have Lightning about ready. Hopefully we can see him one last time, before they take him to the operating room." Sally and Bella threw away what was left of their breakfast and headed towards Lightning's room.  
Lightning's room: The nurses were done with the preparations and they were wheeling Lightning out of the room when Sally and Bella arrived. "I can give you a few minutes." Jackie said "Lightning has been given some sedatives already, so don't be surprised if he is a little groggy." The nurses drove a short distance away to give the family a few moments. "How are you feeling?" Sally asked as she caressed his side "Look, your mom's here." "Hi Mom." Lightning said groggily "Where's Dad?" "Sweetheart… he couldn't come with me." Bella said lovingly "He's busy with a movie." "Oh, okay." Lightning said "Are you going to be here when I'm done?" "Of course." Bella said as the nurses approached her "There's no other place I want to be… You be good, do what the doctors tell you to do. I'll see you in a little while." Lightning and Bella hugged. Then, Lightning hugged and kissed Sally. After saying their goodbyes, the women watched as the nurses pushed Lightning into the operating room. There, Lightning was transferred to the operating table. "It's okay." Michael said as he put a respirator mask over Lightning's mouth "I want you to take a few deep breaths." Lightning smelled a sweet-smelling gas as he got groggier and groggier. Zoe hooked Lightning up to a machine so she could monitor his vitals during surgery. "It's okay, you're supposed to get very sleepy." Michael said "Just close your eyes and relax." Lightning watched everything going on around him and that made him more and more nervous, hindering Michael's attempt to put him to sleep. "Light, relax." Zoe said as she saw him fighting the anesthesia "I have a relaxation technique I want you to try… I want you to count backwards from 100." "100...99...98..." Lightning said counting backwards. He got to 88 before he fell into a deep slumber. Lightning completely relaxed and the doctors got to work.

Many hours later: Lightning felt like he was driving through a long dark tunnel. "Lightning… open your eyes." Sally said gently "Wake up… It's okay… I'm here." Lightning's eyes slowly flickered open. He saw the fuzzy outline of Sally. "Sal-ly…what happened?" He asked groggily "Where am I?" "You're back in your hospital room." Sally said softly "Do you remember? You had your engine replacement surgery. *Lightning nodded weekly.* How are you feeling?" "Not too bad." Lightning said "I'm a little light-hooded, but okay. How long have I been out?" "Just under a day." Sally said "It's three o'clock in the morning. I got the night watch." "Oh, okay." Lightning said groggily "Aren't you lucky?" "I volunteered." Sally said "Besides I promised I'd be here when you woke up." "Yeah." Lightning said "But you didn't have to stay up until three in the morning for me." "Of course I did." Sally said "A promise, is a promise." "But aren't you tired?" Lightning asked "I know I am." "I'm a little." Sally said "But I've been napping." "Come here Sweetheart." Lightning said "This bed is big enough for the both of us… You can stretch out next to me." Sally crawled in beside Lightning, carefully avoiding all the monitoring equipment that was attached to him and settled down. Lightning allowed Sally to lean against him, and he covered her with his quilt. "Does this hurt?" Sally asked sleepily "I don't want to cause you pain." "Not at all." Lightning said "Your snuggling feels good." Lightning's entire front half ached, but it wasn't bad. Within minutes, both cars were fast asleep.  
"Hey Kids! This is a hospital… no snuggling!" Doc said loudly making Lightning and Sally jump awake. Sally yawned a few times and then slowly crawled out of bed. "How do you feel?" "My hood is sore." Lightning said "I'm still incredibly tired, but I feel okay." "Good." Doc said "I need to examine you." Before Lightning could react, Doc pulled the quilt off. Remembering that he was naked, Lightning yelped, grabbed the quilt, and attempted to cover himself. His frantic movements made him almost fall out of bed. "Would you relax!" Doc growled "It's just me and Sally. I know that she has seen you naked plenty of times." "Yes I have." Sally said "Stop being such a baby. You don't have problems wondering around my apartment with your boy bits flapping all over the place." "Well, that's different." Lightning countered "Besides, my manhood isn't flappy… it's normally hard." "That's when you're awake." Sally teased "When you're asleep, it's as floppy as a wet noodle... I should know, I've played with it plenty of times." Lightning opened his mouth to say something, but Doc cut him off. "All right! Cut it out! Sally, racecars have two emotions." Doc said, chuckling "Hungry and horny." "Tell me about it." Lightning said "We racecars have too much sex on the brain, and too little of it elsewhere." The cars laughed. "Lightning, your surgery went extremely well, but when I took your engine out, your brain was deprived of oil for two minutes." Doc said "It may have affected your memory. I have some questions for you." "Okay." Lightning said "Go ahead, ask me." "I want full and truthful answers." Doc said "What's your full name?" "Lightning Owen Fergus McQueen" Lightning said "Come on Doc, who forgets their own name." "Don't argue, just answer the questions." Doc barked "How old are you?" "Twenty-three." Lightning said "Actually twenty-three and a half." "I don't care about the half, twenty-three was good enough." Doc said "Who won the Piston Cup last year?" "Chick Hicks." Lightning said "I was going to win it until I helped The King finish his last race." "I think you're okay." Doc said "But I still have to ask two more questions. When is your birthday?" "June fourth." Lightning said "Same as my grandfather's." "Good, this is my final question." Doc said "Who are your three favorite cars?" "Sally, Mater, and you." Lightning said "I forgot your name, what is it again?" "Ha, ha." Doc said dryly "Now, you can't get out of bed for a week." "What!" Lightning asked, horrified "What do you mean, I can't get out of bed for a week?" "Relax, Kid." Doc said "You'll be fine." "Are you kidding me?" Lightning asked "How am I supposed to get back in shape? Look at me, I'm all soft and squishy." "Light, Sweetie, relax. You still have six months before your first race! Besides round is a shape and there's more of you to love." Sally said poking his little 'beer belly', then lovingly kissed him. "Once you recover, Doc will work your rear bumper off. Enjoy this down time, you'll be begging for it later." Doc just smiled evilly at Lightning. He knew how brutal Doc could be when it came to training.

"I guess you're right." Lightning said "Is my mom still here?" "Yeah." Sally said "We talked about you while you were in surgery." "Really?" Lightning asked "Chelsea must be thrilled." "I'm sure that she hates me. When we were in the waiting room. Chelsea didn't say a word, she just sat in the corner and glared at me the entire time… I have some good news." Sally said "Chelsea has left town." "Really… she's gone?" Lightning asked, his spirits raising slightly "Do you mean I don't have to deal with her sexually assaulting me every time she sees me?" "Yeah." Doc said "I heard that she was hitting on every male in town. Including Luigi and Guido." "I'm not surprised." Lightning said "She must be desperate to get laid. Trying to seduce two small cars… and I don't mean their body size." "You're forgetting Luigi and Guido are Italian, they might have small bodies." Doc said "But they are large in other areas." "Oh, come on Doc!" Lightning complained "They can't be that big." "Oh, you be surprised." Doc said "Not to mention that Chelsea was getting on my fucking nerves, so I said something to Mater that the pretty girl in pink liked him." Both Lightning and Sally laughed. "You should have seen all the goofy things he did." Sally said "Chelsea freaked out and said she's never coming back here." "That's a relief, I'm glad that she's gone." Lightning said "Was Mater upset when she left?" "No, he was with Duncan at the time. I told him that something came up and she had to leave. You know that Mater doesn't have that great of a memory, he'll soon forget her." Doc said "Now, speaking of Mater, he's been begging to see you. I don't think he can wait any longer. Can he come in?" "Sure." Lightning said "He is my best friend after all." The doors to the room burst open and Mater was in the room faster than anyone could say Piston Cup. "Hey, Bud!" Mater exclaimed "I didn't think you'd never wake up! Yur being sleeping bunches." "Well, I'm awake now." Lightning said "We can have some fun." "Let's go tractor tippin'!" Mater exclaimed "We'n not do that in a… a… forever!" "Sorry Mater, I can't." Lightning said "I need to stay in the hospital for a while." "That's okay Bud." Mater said, looking thoroughly disappointed "When you get yurself better, we'll go." "You bet we will." Lightning said "I'm already looking forward to it." "Well, it's a plan Stan!" Mater said happily "Now I gotta go and practice my towin'! I'll see ya later… if the ghost light don't get cha!" "Bye Mater!" Lightning said as Mater left the room "He's my best friend, so what are you gonna do?" "You've gone tractor tipping with Mater?" Doc asked, giving him a sideways glance "I've heard rumors, but I never expected for you to admit it." "It's a long story." Lightning said "When I first arrived here, Sheriff assigned Mater to 'watch me' one night…" "I don't need the details." Doc said "Just don't let me catch you tractor tipping."

Lightning laughed, but it sent a spasm of pain through his hood. "Ouch." he mumbled "I shouldn't have done that." "Are you okay?" Sally asked "Where do you hurt?" "I think I'm fine." Lightning said smiling weekly "I'm just a little tired and sore." "I'll order some painkillers, just strong enough for you to be comfortable." Doc said "Your engine has to work extremely hard to get used to your system. After that, you'll be back to normal, or as close as normal as you get." "Did you get my black box?" Lightning asked as he remembered the hearing "If you didn't, is there something else we can try?" "I got your box." Doc said "It was right where it was supposed to be. I gave it to Duncan as soon as it was out. I have a copy of what was on it." "Great!" Lightning said "Did you listen to it?" Doc smiled and rolled over to a table. He put the black box in an appliance and turned it on. Doc fast forwarded through most of the race. The recording: "Kid, don't do it!" Doc exclaimed "It's too small, you won't make it!" "I don't listen to your advice anymore!" Lightning said coldly "In fact, this is your last race as my crew chief!" The sound of an accelerating engine was heard. Moments later: "No you don't McQueen!" Chick exclaimed "This fucking race belongs to me!" Then there was a sound of metal grinding against a concrete wall. Doc stopped the recording and smiled. "We got him Rookie." Doc said "I don't think Chick can talk his way out of this." "Wonderful!" Lightning said "When is the hearing?" "In two and a half weeks." Doc said "We had to schedule it when you are strong enough to testify." "That's understandable." Lightning said "When is my interview with Kori?" "In two days." Doc said "She wanted it as soon as possible, but I didn't know how well your surgery would go." "That sounds good." Lightning said "I'm looking forward to it." "I have to go give Sheriff a tune-up." Doc said "Just rest and relax, I'll be back later to check on you."

After Doc left, Sally snuggled with Lightning, giggling. "What's so funny?" Lightning asked "Are you laughing at my floppy dick?" "No… your dick is perfect. It's just the way I like it." Sally said "Is your middle name really Fergus?" "Yes… you know I'm half Irish and half Scottish." Lightning said slightly offended "So, laugh all you want." "I'm sorry Stickers, it's such an unusual name." Sally said "What does Fergus mean?" Lightning told Sally the legend of Scotland's great bear king and he considered it to be an honor to be named after him." "I know you miss racing." Sally said "This was your last surgery, once you recover, you can start training... for real!" "That's what I'm hoping." Lightning said "You know what I miss more than racing?" "No, what?" Sally asked "I can't think of anything." "Making love to you." Lightning said "I don't remember going this long without having sex." "I know it's hard, but you're healing. It's been hard on me as well." Sally said "But when you get back into training, it'll make you that much more of a great racecar and lover. Please Stud Muffin, take your time, it'll pay off in the end." "I hope so." Lightning said as he kissed Sally on the fender then yawned "I guess I need a nap." "I know you." Sally said "You're the most stubborn, pig hooded, individual I have ever met, and when you set your mind on something, there is no stopping you." "Thanks… I think." Lightning said "I love you." "Sorry, I meant it to be a compliment, but it came out wrong." Sally said "And I love you too." Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sally drove over and opened it. "Hi Mom." Lightning said "I'm awake!" "Hi Sweetie." Bella said "I've been worrying about you. How are you feeling?" Her voice had a certain note in it that Lightning did not recognize. It showed so much concern, Lightning thought she was going to cry. "Great, but I'm kinda sore right now." Lightning said "The surgery went well and I can start training again in a week." "That's great news!" Bella said "I was so worried." "Mom I'm fine." Lightning said "Really... *A tear slid down Bella's hood.* "Mom, please don't start crying. I'm getting better, not worse." Bella nodded weekly. "Well, I can see that you're being well taken care of." she said, pointing to Sally "I'm helping Luigi and Guido redecorate their shop. I'll come back later, now get some rest." She drove over and gave him a kiss on the fender. "I will." Lightning said sleepily "In fact I can hardly keep my eyes open." "I have some work to do at the hotel." Sally said "I'll come back later too." "Okay, don't work to hard." Lightning said "I'm going to miss you." He kissed Sally and watched her leave. Once he was alone, Lightning realized how tired he was. Before long, he had drifted into a very deep sleep.


	15. Final Surgery Recovery

Chapter 14. - Final Surgery Recovery -

"Wake up Rookie!" Doc barked making Lightning jump awake "Kori will be here in an hour. Here put this on." Doc scooted a medical codpiece over to him. "What are you talking about?" Lightning asked groggily "My interview isn't until tomorrow." "Your interview is today. You slept for another day." Doc said "The camera crew will be here any minute now, you need to be awake." "Are you fucking serious?" Lightning asked in a slight panic. "Why didn't you wake me before now?" "Light relax, it's perfectly normal for you to sleep a lot." Doc said "Now when you're doing your interview, don't mention the black box." "I promise I won't say a word." Lightning replied "Do I look all right?" Doc nodded as someone knocked on the door. Doc opened it and several suburbans drove in. They were equipped with cameras. "Hey, Doc." one of the suburbans said "Where do you want us to set up?" Over there." Doc said "Just be careful of his monitoring cables." An hour later, the interview began. "I'm Kori Turbowitz with RSN." She said, facing the camera "I'm live from Radiator Springs with Lightning McQueen. Lightning, how are you feeling?" "Pretty good." Lightning said, smiling warmly "I want to thank everyone for the get well messages. It makes me feel good to know that I'm not forgotten." "Our viewers would never forget about you." Kori said "Now Lightning, do you remember anything from the wreck?" "Only a couple of things." Lightning said "I remember passing Chick on the outside and my tire blowing out. After that, it's all pretty hazy, except for getting hit a few times." "What injuries did you sustain?" Kori asked "It look bad." "Uh, let's see." Lightning said "My most serious injury was a crushed engine… I crushed the right half of my front axle, I got a severe concussion, multiple internal injuries, and because I had so many dents, I had to get an aluminum replacement. I just had my last surgery and soon I'll be back to normal." "That's wonderful." Kori said "What was the most troublesome or painful injury you sustained?" "Wow, that's a tough question." Lightning said "They obviously all have their downsides. I would say my most troublesome injury is my engine transplant. I'm not allowed to get out of bed for the next four days because my engine needs to get used to my body. I know that sounds weird, but that's how it was explained to me. My most painful injury was my dents. The aluminum replacement surgery was the most painful thing I have ever had done." "Are you planning to return to racing?" Kori asked "If not, what are your plans?" "I have no dought that I'll return to racing." Lightning replied "I'm going to have to train very slowly. My crushed axle is very weak right now, and if I train to hard, it will fracture. I'm hoping this week of bed rest will help it. All of my other injuries are healing well." "I'm not alone when I say I'm glad you're healing and in good spirits." Kori said, she then turned to the camera. "We'll be back after a word from our sponsors."

Two minutes later, the interview was live once again. "Welcome back. I'm Kori Turbowitz here with Lightning McQueen." Kori said into the cameras "Lightning, what were your reactions when you learned that Chick will be allowed to race?" "I was shocked and angry." Lightning said "Chick deliberately slammed me into the wall, and for him to simply say, 'oh, I didn't see him' just doesn't cut it with me. I'm out for the season and the car who caused me to be sidelined gets to go right back to racing, acting as if he did nothing wrong." "I can see where you're coming from." Kori said "Are you filing an appeal?" "Yes. We're asking for a hearing." Lightning replied "It's next week, I think. Because of the surgery, I've lost track of time." "Do you have the evidence to prove Chick deliberately slammed you into the wall?" Kori asked "And what is it?" "Sorry Kori." Lightning said "Upon the advice of my attorney, I can't say anything about it." The interview went on for another twenty-five minutes. "Thanks Lightning." Kori said "That interview went very well. You look tired, my crew and I will clean up quickly so you can get some rest." It was only ten minutes for Kori and her crew to pack up and leave. Lightning was left alone with Doc. "Good interview." Doc said "How are you feeling?" "Hungry." Lightning said "And tired." "I knew you would be hungry by the time you got done. Your lunch is on its way." Doc said "After you eat, I want you to take a nap then relax for rest of the day. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on you." It wasn't long until Lightning's food arrived. He gobbled it down before relaxing. Lightning closed his eyes and within minutes, he was fast asleep.

Lightning woke up the next morning and saw Doc and Zoë preparing two different medicines. "What are you doing?" Lightning asked "And do I want to know." "We're preparing a medicine for you." Doc said "I'm going to put you to sleep for a few days." "Umm, ok… why?" Lightning asked "I'm getting better arnt' I?" "Yes, the anesthesia has completely worn off and you're going to be awake now." Doc said "You'll get bored and try getting out of bed. That's going to put more stress on your engine. You need to stay as quiet as possible." "I understand." Lightning said "But can I see Sally one last time?" "I figured you would ask." Doc said "She's waiting outside... Come on in, Sally." Doc and Zoë left the room to give Sally and Lightning some privacy. "Hey!" Lightning said happily as Sally entered the room. "You're looking more gorgeous than normal." "Hey yourself." Sally said "I'm going to miss you." "It's just for a few days." Lightning said "You won't miss me that much." "Yes I will." Sally said "I saw your interview." "Doc said I did fine." Lightning said "What do you think? Did I look okay?" "You looked hot and sexy." Sally said kissing him "Doc said I could only have a few minutes. Besides, I have to get back to the hotel." "Don't go!" Lightning cried, slightly distressed "I need you!" "Light, I have a hotel to run." Sally said "Do you want me to stay here for the entire time?" "That'd be nice!" Lightning said, laughing slightly "You can play with my manhood!" "I don't think that the hospital will allow that… I promise, I'll visit you every day." Sally said "I have to go... The hotel is expanding; we're getting eight new cozy cones delivered." "Oh that's right! I've been so wrapped up in my problems, I forgot about that." Lightning said "I guess I'll talk to you later." After Sally left the room, Doc and Zoë rolled back in. "You ready?" Doc asked "I have other patients to see today." "Is my mom still here?" Lightning asked "I'm surprised that she's not slobbering all over me." "No." Doc said "Something big came up, so she had to go home. Bella said that she'll be back in a month or so." "Oh, that's fine." Lightning said "I'm ready, do your worst." Doc and Zoë hooked Lightning up to the I.V. machine and an EKG so they could monitor his vitals. Doc attached an I.V. to Lightning's stomach to maintain his nutrition. Zoë started the medication that would put him to sleep. "You'll feel the effects almost immediately." She said "Don't fight it. Just close your eyes and go to sleep."

Four days later… middle of the morning: Lightning slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight poured through the windows around him, causing Lightning to blink several times. All the I.V.s and the urinary tube was removed. In front of him was a note scrawled out in Doc's tire writing. Hey Rookie- When you wake up, you're free to go. Your axles look great. I know that you're starving. Find me at Flo's. –Doc. Lightning grinned and started his engine, which purred to life. His axles were stiff and a little sore, but Lightning ignored it. He climbed out of bed and noticed his nakedness. Looking around, Lightning saw his underwear and codpiece lying on the table beside the bed. He put them on and cruised smoothly over to Flo's, where he saw Doc chatting with tourists. "Hey Doc!" Lightning said happily "I'm awake!" "I can see that." Doc said as Lightning pulled up alongside "How are you feeling?" "Hungry, but great!" he said enthusiastically as a waiter stopped in front of him "I'll have the morning special… *the waiter wrote down the order and then drove into the café.* When can I start training?" "A little later." Doc responded as the waiter brought out Lightning's food "You just woke up and I'm still eating… Eat your breakfast, then we'll talk about training." About ten minutes later: Lightning was finishing his breakfast, but Doc was barely half way through his. "Oh would you come on! I've seen you eat faster than that!" Lightning exclaimed around a mouth full of food "I need to train!" "Don't talk with your fucking mouth full, you'll choke. I'm not in the mood to do the Heimlich maneuver on you." Doc growled "If you want something to do, go find your girlfriend. She's been very lonely… and try to keep your dick in your codpiece for a change." "Very funny!" Lightning said finishing his breakfast "I'm horny, but I'm not that horny…yet." Lightning revved his engine and sped down the street to the Cozy Cone's office. On his way, Lightning noticed the new cozy cones; three of them were double occupancy. "Hey Sally!" Lightning said happily, cruising into the office "I'm here!" "Light!" Sally exclaimed "Doc said you wouldn't be awake until this afternoon." She quickly drove around her desk and threw herself on him. "Wow!" Lightning laughed, giving Sally a huge kiss "I take it you missed me?" "Mhmmm." Sally cooed happily "You have no idea." Lightning and Sally's hug seemed to last forever. Finally, the lovers broke apart. "The new cones look great." Lightning said "Let's go for a drive." "Hey! That's my line!" Sally said before pausing "Are you up to it?" "Am I up to it?" Lightning scoffed playfully "Is that the type of question you ask Lightning McQueen?" "I guess not." Sally said laughing "I've been trying to think of a way to get out of the office today." Lightning laughed as they headed for the door.

Together, Lightning and Sally made their way down Radiator Spring's main road. They were turning onto Route Sixty-Six when Doc saw them. "Hey!" he shouted, getting their attention "Where are you two off to?" "Just a drive." Lightning said "And give this new engine a work out." "I don't think so young man." Doc said sternly "You're nowhere close to one hundred percent." "I'm sorry, daddy said I can't play with you today." Lightning said turning to Sally "I'll come by later tonight… we can enjoy each other's company." Sally giggled as she caught on to what he was hinting at. "I would like that." Sally said playfully, before turning serious "We need to have a meeting on the hearing, it's coming up soon." "Oh yeah." Lightning said "I forgot about that. I want to do some training too." "Well which do you want to do first?" Sally asked "The meeting or the training?" "The meeting." Doc said as he caught Lightning's annoyed look "Sorry Kid. If you're going to be driving all the way up to Wheel Well today, training will have to wait until tomorrow. You're not strong enough to do both." "He's right." Sally said "You don't need to re-injure yourself." "I guess." Lightning said begrudgingly "If you say so." "Good." Doc said "Now I'll meet you two up there in thirty minutes." Doc headed back to his office to get his paperwork. "Now let's go, race me to your headquarters." Sally called out "But we're not going over sixty." "Really Sally!" Lightning protested "I haven't driven fast in months!" "Exactly." Sally said "You need to gain strength slowly." "How about ninety?" Lightning asked hopefully "Please?" "Maybe." Sally said as she laughed and raced away. "No you don't!" Lightning exclaimed "You're not getting away that easy." He revved his engine and tore after Sally. She laughed when Lightning pull up beside her. "You still have it!" Sally exclaimed "I'm impressed." "Well I could have told you that much!" Lightning said "Speed, I am speed." He easily pulled away from her and raced up the mountain. Five minutes later: Lightning arrived at Wheel Well. Sally arrived several minutes later. His endurance had suffered greatly from his months of being stationary. Lightning was fully winded when he stopped at the spot that overlooked the valley. "You went way over ninety." Sally scolded when she saw him breathing deeply "I figured you would do something like that. Are you okay?" "I'm short of breath, but I feel fine… did you actually think I was going to go less than one hundred?" Lightning asked "I'm Lightning McQueen." "No." Sally admitted "But you have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid. It's going to take some time getting back into shape." "I promise… I won't do anything stupid, unless I'm with Mater." Lightning said, still trying to catch his breath "But you have to admit that was pretty awesome!" "It was." Sally said reluctantly "Did it feel good?" "You have no idea." Lightning sighed "It was amazing!"

Together, Lightning and Sally drove into Wheel Well. They drove down the long hallway to the conference room. They were making out when Doc arrived. "Hey!" Doc said when he saw what they were doing "Cut that out!" "But Doc!" Lightning whined "We were just making out, we wasn't going to go all the way!" "I don't want to know what your plans are." Doc said "You're not healed enough for that activity… I doubt that you can get it hard." Lightning had to admit Doc was right, his manhood was throbbing, but not from sexual excitement. "Look I know it's frustrating." Doc said "But you have to wait a while longer." "I understand but look at her." Lightning said pointing at Sally "Sally is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen; how do you not want to make love to her?" Doc cleared his throat. "Sally's a gorgeous woman, but… she's way too young for my tastes." Doc said nervously "Besides I have a girlfriend." Even at his older age, Doc still was still very attractive. Sally grinned and decided she was going to have some fun at Doc's expense. "You're not too old for me." Sally said as she rubbed his side: close to his rear tires "I prefer experience over youth any time." The look of shock on Doc's face was priceless. It made Sally and Lightning laugh until their sides were sore. "Stop it!" Doc barked "I'm not a sexual plaything." "That's not what Sophia says." Sally giggled "She admitted at Flo's 'girls only' party… you always leave her satisfied and wanting more." "That doesn't surprise me one bit." Doc said before turning to Lightning "You made it up here fast." "Eh…" Lightning said, shrugging "I'm a little out of breath, but overall I feel good." "No going over seventy." Doc said sternly "Your axles are weak, if they snap; you'll be sidelined for another three fucking months… and you'll miss the first part of the racing season." "Okay." Lightning said, not making eye contact "But how will I train?" "I have my methods." Doc said "But right now we need to go over our evidence."

Sally honed her lawyer skills and laid out a flawless lawsuit. "I don't know anything about this legal stuff! I might have the looks in this relationship but you've got the brains!" Lightning complained daringly, Sally shot him a 'you-better-finish-that-sentence' look "Okay, okay! You got brains and beauty! Won't they get enough information from the black box?" "Probably." Doc said "But you'll have to testify about what happened." "I don't remember anything after Chick slammed me into the wall." Lightning said "One moment I was on the track and the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital." "Then just say that." Sally said "The committee should believe you. Unlike Chick, you're not known for lying." "She's right." Doc said "There is one thing that may hurt us. Lightning was being hot-hooded and that caused him to try that risky move." "True." Sally said "But Chick could have blocked him. He didn't have to slam him into the wall… Chick would have heard Lightning say that he didn't listen to your advice anymore. Chick is a talented racecar and there's no way he can say he didn't know Lightning was there." "Is Chick and his lawyer going to be there?" Lightning asked "I don't want to see him." "He has to be." Doc said "If he's guilty, he'll be sentenced immediately." "Then we have this thing in the bag." Lightning said "I won't worry about it." "It won't be as easy as you think." Doc said "Chick has the right to defend himself." "I don't care about that." Lightning said "We have all the evidence!" "This is Chick Hicks we're talking about." Sally said darkly "We know he can talk his way out of any trouble he's in. Not to mention, the slimy attorney he's hired." "She has a good point." Doc said "But I'll give you this: it's going to be hard to counter our evidence." "Good." Lightning said, a competitive edge in his voice "I hope he likes surprises." "Do you think he'll guess we're using Lightning's black box as our primary evidence?" Sally asked "I have a backup plan if he does." "I doubt it, even with all my years of racing experience, I didn't think of it." Doc said "The judicial officer is coming here in an hour." "The what?" Lightning asked "Is coming here in an hour?" "The judge that is assigned to our hearing is coming to look over the evidence." Sally said "You can be so dense sometimes." "Oh… I knew that." Lightning said "I was just checking if you did. "I'm an attorney… remember?" Sally said, Lightning shot a dorky smile at her "Do we need to stay here until they get here?" "You two don't." Doc said "Since I'm the one filing the complaint, I have to stay and sign the papers and do whatever else he or she wants me to do saying I haven't tampered with the evidence. Go on… go goof off. Don't even think about going to Willy's Butte! And no going over seventy!" Lightning and Sally headed to the door.


	16. Lightning Learns His Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up:
> 
> I'm going to be out of town next weekend. 
> 
> I'll try to post a chapter on Friday. If I can't, there won't be a chapter until the fallowing Saturday.

Chapter 15. - Lightning Learns His Lesson -

Once Lightning was outside, he grinned and raced down the road, not just going over seventy, but way over one hundred. Lightning heard Sally call to him, but he ignored her. Lightning sped through the tight turns. On the last turn, an intense spasm of pain ran down his axle to the point that he saw stars before his eyes. Lightning winced and immediately slowed to a crawl. Sally quickly caught up with him. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Sally raged "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET HURT AGAIN?" "Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Lightning said, looking down at the pavement "I'm so desperate to race….I-I-I…" "It's not me you need to be sorry with." Sally said angrily "It's yourself and Doc! You're like a son to him. Doc has worked his bumper off to get you better! So what do you do?… You disobey him the first fucking chance you get!" "Sally, I…" Lightning said "Don't know what to say." "I don't want to talk to you or be around you right now!" Sally said curtly "I'm heading back to the hotel. I think you need time alone to think about your actions." Without another word, she angrily switch gears and tore down the road. Lightning sighed and drove slowly back to Radiator Springs. "Wow! Sally's really, really mad at me." Lightning said to himself "It's been a long time I've heard her drop the f-bomb outside of making love. Why do I do stupid things? *sigh* I'm trying to change, but it's a lot harder then I figured." Once Lightning reached town, he went to see Mater. Mater was dragging tires around his lot. "Hey Mater." Lightning said glumly "What are you doing?" "Hi'a Bud!" Mater said "Is'n practicin' my towin skills… I was wonderin' when you was gonna wake up!" "I'm awake." Lightning said "I wish I wasn't though." "Why?" Mater asked, Lightning hesitated "Come on you can tell me… that's what best buds are for." "I was doing something stupid." Lightning said "And now Sally is mad at me." "I sure am sorry Bud." Mater said "Maybe we can go tractor tippin', that cheer ya up!" "I can't Mater." Lightning said "I'm trying to stay under seventy miles per hour and I don't think that'll outrun Frank." "Aw that's okay Buddy." Mater said "I just hope you get ta feeling better!" "Thanks Mater." Lightning said "I have to find Sally." "I just saw her!" Mater said "She didn't say nuthin' when she drivn past me. She just went and sped down the road." "Thanks Mater." Lightning said "I'll come back later, maybe we can watch a movie or something." "That's great!" Mater said as he wagged his tow boom happily "Bye Bud!"

Lightning drove distractedly down the street and into the Cozy Cone's office, where he found Sally sitting behind her desk still fuming. "I'm really sorry Sally." Lightning said, not making eye contact. "I was really stupid to do that." "Yeah, you were." Sally said, driving around her desk to face Lightning "I hope you have learned your lesson." "I can see it in your face." Lightning said "You hate me." "No I don't, I love you; it would be easier if I hated you." Sally said as she grabbed Lightning under his chin and made him look at her. "If you don't shape up and listen to Doc, I could change my mind about our relationship." "You being mad at me nearly killed me." Lightning said "If that isn't love I don't know what is… I don't like fighting with you. I always lose." "You have to remember I'm an attorney and I like a good fight." Sally said "In a fight, women fight from a dreadnaught and men fight from a dinghy." "How are the new Cozy Cones working out?" Lightning asked trying to change the subject. "They look great." "They are already booked for the next three months." Sally said "When your mom is here she stays in the biggest one." "That sounds like her." Lightning said "Did she tell you when she would be back?" "No, Bella said that she had to go home." Sally replied "Something about a car named Brody… She was very upset about having to leave before you woke up." "Brody is my brother." Lightning said "He's always in some sort of trouble and has a rap sheet longer than my trailer." "Oh!" Sally said "Is your brother older or younger?" "Older." Lightning replied "By five years. Brody has issues though." "Like what?" Sally asked curiously "If you don't mind me asking." "Anger management mainly. It doesn't help that he has a poor taste in women… The last girlfriend I know about was a stripper/prostitute." Lightning said "As far as I know, he's had five kids with six different women, He can't or won't support any of them." "That's too bad." Sally said "So you're saying he's a deadbeat father?" "Yeah, pretty much. It doesn't help that he can't hold a job for more than a couple of weeks." Lightning explained "My younger sister, Merida, is totally opposite. She's had the same job since she was sixteen. She's sweet, loving, and cares about everyone." "I'm surprised that Brody didn't pick on her." Sally said "Or did he?" "When she was little he did." Lightning explained "But when Merida was five, she started taking karate lessons. It wasn't long until she could defend herself… In fact, there was one time I can remember mom taking Brody to the hospital because she had broken his left front axle. After that, he pretty much left her alone." "So what does she do?" Sally asked "You really haven't said much about her." "Merida works for a modeling agency. She's also a UNICEF Goodwill Ambassador." Lightning said scrolling through his phone "Here's a picture." Sally saw a red and black Viper ACR on the phone's screen. "Is that a spoiler?" Sally asked "Does she race too?" "No, that was just part of the outfit she was wearing." Lightning said "I've seen Merida wear all kinds of crazy stuff. The last time I talked to her, she was in Tokyo for a show… that explains the funky spoiler." "You're probably right." Sally said "How often to you talk with her?" "Once or twice a month." Lightning said "It depends on how busy we both are. When I was stuck in the hospital, I spent a lot of time texting and talking with her. As soon as Merida gets some free time, she wants to come and visit." I would like to meet her." Sally said "Do you know where Brody is?" "I don't know exactly." Lightning said thoughtfully "The fact that mom had to go home, makes me think he got arrested and thrown into jail… but who knows." Lightning yawned hugely. "Why don't you go take a nap." Sally suggested "I'll get you up in a few hours." "I don't want to take a nap this late in the day… I won't sleep tonight." Lightning said as he parked himself on the couch "Harv has sent me a few endorsement contracts. If you don't mind, I'll just sit here and go over them." "That's fine by me." Sally said "It's time for the housekeepers to go home for the day." Lightning pulled his tablet out as Sally rolled out the door. Twenty minutes later: Sally returned to the office. She was not surprised to see Lightning asleep on the couch. "I had a feeling he would pass out." Sally chuckled to herself as she drove to her desk "He's not as strong as he thinks he is."

A few hours later: Doc rolled through the doorway. "You're back earlier than expected." Sally said "Do you want to wake the great snoring lump? *she pointed to Lightning* He's been asleep ever since we got back." "That doesn't surprise me one bit. He's not as recovered as he thinks he is… Hey Kid!" Doc said as he shook Lightning vigorously "Wake Up! I have some news for you." "Ok, ok!" Lightning said while yawning "Give me a minute, I'm kinda stiff." Lightning yawned and stretched before hobbling to the bathroom. "It turns out the judge is a retired physician. It made explaining Lightning's injuries go a lot faster." Doc said as Lightning came back from the bathroom "I'm happy to report that he approved our evidence, so I scheduled the hearing." "That's great!" Sally said "Where is it being held?" "In our courthouse." Doc said "I told the judge that Lightning is unable to drive very far. I told him that the team transporters are taking a well-deserved vacation." "That they are." Lightning said "So when does our hearing start?" "In a month. I tried to get it scheduled sooner, but the judge already had cases booked." Doc said "Anyway, I've got to get going. Sheriff has an appointment with me in an hour. We are working out security issues." "Bye, Doc!" Lightning and Sally said in unison "See you later!" "Bye Kids." Doc said as he headed out of the doorway "Oh Rookie, Willy's Butte, six tomorrow morning. Don't be late." "Got it." Lightning said, grinning widely "I'll set my alarm." A month later, a few days before the hearing started: Hundreds of reporters, dozens of media satellite trucks, and a mountain of racing fans descended on Radiator Springs. Just outside the town, a tent city was created. Because Duncan expected this onslaught, he had contacted the state police and asked for assistance. Radiator Springs police force increased from twenty five officers to well over two hundred. While it was hard to get around town, the residents didn't complain because business was booming. For the first time since Sally had bought the Cozy Cone, it was completely booked. The phone still rang constantly. Lightning offered his cone to Sally. "Are you going to help me clean out my cone?" Lightning asked, looking at the guest list "You gonna need it later today. My mother used to tell me that I had the messiest room on the planet." "The housekeepers tell me the same thing." Sally laughed "Come on, let's go." She playfully drove to Lightning's cone. It wasn't bad this time, more cluttered than anything else. They put most of his personal items into a storage shed. Lightning's painkillers, other medicines, and anything else he wanted to keep with him was put into a suitcase. Lightning took the suitcase over to Sally's apartment and left it by the door. He was staying with her until the trial was over. Sally promised that he could have his cone back when everyone left. When Sally and Lightning were done cleaning out the cone, they headed to the office. Which was a good thing, because no matter what Lightning did, there was always a reporter asking for a comment or interview.

Late in the evening: Sally handed over hotel operations to the night manager. She and Lightning then headed for her apartment. As Sally cooked supper, Lightning unpacked his suitcase. "What are you fixing for dinner?" Lightning asked once he was done unpacking "It smells good." "Spaghetti and meatballs." Sally said "Since you're going to be stuck in here, I went to the store yesterday and got plenty of food… I don't know about you, but I'm already tired of photographers sticking their cameras in my face when I'm trying to do something." "It's almost as bad as reporters sticking their microphones in your face." Lightning responded "We need to watch the news tonight. I did make one comment to a pack of reporters. I just want to see if it makes the news." "Light, we've talked about this." Sally scolded "We wasn't supposed to say anything about the hearing." "Technically, I didn't say anything about the case." Lightning said "Don't ask, just watch." As they sat down to dinner: Lightning turned the TV on. The TV station in Phoenix was the closest thing they got to local news. While Lightning's hearing was the top story, they didn't show any clips. "Crap! I was hoping they would show it." Lightning complained as the evening news wrapped up "I'm gonna try one of those twenty four hour news channels… Maybe they will have it. *Lightning flipped through the channels.* Ohhh! Here's one, and they're talking about me." He turned up the volume. "… Thank you Janice, that was fascinating." The anchor car said facing the camera "And now we go to Art, live in Radiator Springs. "Thank you Jack, I'm Art Livingston, I'm in the small town of Radiator Springs. As you probably know, the hearing involving Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks is set to start in two days. I got a chance to speak with McQueen earlier today. Here's what he had to say. *Cut to the clip* … And what's your response to that?" "I have nothing… Wait, here's my response." Lightning said, appearing to swallow a few times "*belches massively, lasting about five seconds.* That's all I'm going to say… tell you what, pepperoni pizza doesn't taste good the second time around!" In Sally's apartment: Lightning laughed so hard he fell off the couch. "Stickers! That was gross!" Sally scolded "Turn the TV off I don't want to see anything else." Still giggling, Lightning turned the TV off "Hopefully that will teach them a lesson." He said "And they'll stop sticking their microphones in my face." "I doubt that." Sally said yawning "I'm taking a shower and then I'm going to bed… it's getting late, you should head to bed too." "I'm going to load the dishwasher." Lightning said "Then I'll be in." Sally nodded as she headed to the bathroom, Lightning gathered up the dishes and headed to the kitchen.

Early the next morning: Lightning was awoken by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Doc standing by the bedside. He knew that Doc had a key to Sally's apartment and let himself in. "Come on, get up." Doc said "We'll talk outside, I don't want to wake Sally." Lightning groaned sleepily. "Could you give me a moment, I'm incredibly stiff this morning." He said "And I have to pee." Quietly Lightning hobbled to the bathroom and relieved himself. Once he was done, he wandered out to the living room were Doc motioned for Lightning to follow him. Once outside: "It's still dark." Lightning said groggily "What time is it?" "Four thirty." Doc said "Sunrise is in an hour." "Why did you get me up this early?" Lightning asked "I thought you said training was at six?" "I did. Because there are so many people around, it will be tough for you to do any training." Doc said "However, if you train early in the morning, there isn't a lot of people around to bother us. It's the one reason Duncan set up the tents on the other side of town. I had lights brought in, so you can train when it's dark." Fifteen minutes later, Lightning and Doc arrived at Willy's Butte. Lightning stretched all his axles, saving his front right one for last. He stretched it gingerly, exhaling loudly when it hurt. As Lightning stretched, Doc activated the generator. All the lights flickered on a moment later. While the lights didn't make the track bright, there was more than enough light to see. "Are you ready?" Doc asked, Lightning nodded "Go ahead and do your warm up laps. I'll tell you what you're doing after that." Lightning headed to the track. "I have good news; my axle doesn't hurt, it just aches." Lightning said as he finished his warm up laps "What are we doing today?" "Today and for the rest of the month we're working on endurance." Doc replied "You're going to go around Willy's Butte as many times as you can at seventy miles per hour." "Only seventy?" Lightning exclaimed "I'll be out here all day!" "You'll be surprised Kiddo." Doc said "These first few days are going to be really rough." Lightning nodded and headed back to the track.

Thirty laps later: Lightning had to stop. "You okay Rookie?" Doc asked, looking mildly alarmed "Talk to me, what's wrong?" "I…can't…breathe!" Lightning said, struggling to get the words out "And my hood is pounding!... My axles feel like they're on fire!" "You pushed yourself too hard. Come on; let's take a slow lap around the track. *Lightning nodded and drove slowly around the track with Doc.* Hopefully, you'll gain endurance quickly. My bet is you'll be up to seventy laps in five or six days." "I hope so." Lightning said still taking deep breaths "I don't remember being this out of shape." "You'll get there Kiddo. You'll get there." Doc said as he smiled encouragingly at him "Now we are going to my office and discuss your new racing strategy." Doc powered down the generator. "You want to discuss my racing strategy?" Lightning asked yawning "What's wrong with the old one?" "I'll get to that." Doc said "Now come on." Lightning accelerated to catch up with Doc, who was already moving away. Pain shot through his right front axle and Lightning stumbled. "I saw that." Doc said "Is it your axle?" "Yeah." Lightning said "It's very sore." "That's another reason why we're heading to my office." Doc said "I want to check it out." Lightning gingerly followed Doc to the hospital, wincing whenever pain shot through his axle. "It's a little swollen, but it looks like it's healing." Doc said ten minutes later "I have some new stuff that'll support it while it heals." Doc got a container from the shelf and drove back under the examining table to apply it. When the substance touched Lightning's axle, he shuddered. "Cold?" Doc asked, Lightning nodded "That means it's working. It'll take a few minutes to dry. It should be soft and flexible but supporting. It'll last a week before you'll need to have it reapplied." "My axle feels better already." Lightning said "So, what's my new racing strategy?" "Well… You have a more powerful engine than you were born with, so once you're back into shape we'll increase the horsepower." Doc said, eyeing Lightning with a shrewd look "You have to take it easy. I know you're hot-hooded. This is going to take months. I almost didn't get you the top of the line engine because of your mentality, but I decided to trust you. Do you promise to keep a cool hood?" "Yes." Lightning said as he thought about his fight with Sally "I'll do whatever you tell me to do." "Good." Doc said "Just remember, it's not me you're hurting when you do something stupid, it's you. We're done for today. Head back to Sally's… I'll see you later."


	17. Lightning and Sally's Love

Chapter 16. - Lightning and Sally's Love -

As Lightning drove back to the cone, he wondered if Sally had talked to Doc about what he did on the mountain. A moment later: Lightning drove into Sally's apartment. He found her still asleep. Exhausted, Lightning crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep. Later: Sally slowly woke up and saw that it was seven fifteen in the morning. "LIGHTNING!" Sally shouted and he jumped awake "You were supposed to be at Willy's Butte at six!" "Been there, done that." Lightning said groggily "Doc took it upon himself to wake me up at four thirty this morning." "Ouch." Sally said "How'd it go?" "Not good." Lightning said glumly "I've never been so weak. I had to stop at thirty laps, and that was just at seventy." "I'm sorry sweetheart." Sally said as she leaned against Lightning comfortingly "But you'll get there." "I'm not sure about that." Lightning said "I nearly had an engine attack." "That doesn't sound good." Sally said "What did Doc say?" "Nothing really, he didn't seem concerned." Lightning said "I thought getting back into training would be great, now I'm not sure." "You can do this." Sally said "I know you can. I'll be with you every step of the way." She kissed him and then headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. Lightning followed Sally, admiring how the light reflected off her body as naturally as the clouds moseyed through the sky. He found himself wondering how Sally managed to be this stunning without even trying. In the kitchen: Sally exhaled in a relaxed and dreamy manner. She noticed Lightning's goggle-eyed expression making her bite her lip with embarrassment. "S-S-s-sorry." Lightning stuttered "You're so beautiful, I can't take my eyes off of you." Sally batted her eyes playfully at him. "I take it you like what you see? *Lightning nodded.* Well then, you should really enjoy this." Sally said, taking off her bra "I don't normally sleep in it, but I was so tired I forgot to take it off last night." Lightning ogled her exposed breasts; they were small, but well formed. Every now and then Sally would shake her body, causing them to jiggle. Lightning groaned with desire. "Do you want pancakes?" Sally asked "Or waffles this morning?" "Neither, I want you!" Lightning said seething with sexual tension "The only thing holding me back is my axle, it's very sore." "I know it's hard, but once you're healed, we can screw around as much as we like." Sally said driving past him to the pantry "It's been hard on me too." After getting the pancake mix out, Sally stroked his rear bumper with one tire making Lightning groan. Seeing him in discomfort, Sally reached under Lightning and skillfully removed his codpiece. "There, that should help." She said, laying his codpiece on the counter "You should feel better now." "Sally, please stop." Lightning moaned "I can't…" "You can't, but I can." Sally said as she saw Lightning rubbing himself "Here, let me take care of that."

After turning off the stove, Sally drove back to Lightning and gently nosed under him. "You should really enjoy what I'm going to do next." Sally said as she moved closer to Lightning's erection "I think I'm going to enjoy this as much as you will." She touched her lips to the tip of his manhood, giving it a kiss and making Lightning shudder. Before he knew it, Sally had her mouth around him. Lightning was fully erect, so she had to stretch her jaw to take all of him in. "Sal-Sally!" Lightning half-moaned, as an intense wave of pleasure washed over him "Fuck… fuck." Sally giggled at his reaction to her blow job. She started to suck on him, causing Lightning to gasp. He moaned as Sally slid his shaft in and out of her mouth. Sally stepped up the stimulation bit by bit, until she was pumping him in a regular rhythm. Sally let him slip out of her mouth until just the head was barely grazing her lips, then she slid the tip of her tongue all around the sensitive head, enjoying Lightning's cries of pleasure. Soon: Lightning knew his orgasm was coming and attempted to pull away. Sally sensed this and right before Lightning reached his peak; she took her mouth off and replaced it with her mechanical hand. Sally backed out from under Lightning and pumped his erection vigorously. Lightning gasped as his entire body stiffened. Sally watched with rapt enjoyment as Lightning's orgasm crashed down on him. "There… I hope that relieves some tension. Are you ready for breakfast?" Sally asked, as Lightning shook his hood "Well, I guess Doc was wrong. You can get it hard." "Yes, but now my dick really, really hurts." Lightning groaned as his manhood throbbed intensely "It was worth it though… BEST… BLOWJOB…EVER!" "Why thank you! I enjoyed it too!" Sally said, grabbing a kitchen towel "Clean yourself up and go park at the table. I'll get some ice." Lightning wiped himself off before he hobbled to the table. Sally went to the freezer, got a bag of ice, and wrapped it in a towel. "Here put this on, the ice should help." Sally said "I'm going to start breakfast." Lightning took the bag of ice and gently set it on his manhood. The coldness was a shock, but by the time Sally had breakfast ready, most of Lightning's pain had gone away.

After breakfast: Lightning and Sally headed up to the office, the town was already buzzing with activity. Duncan was there to greet them. Beside him was a middle age, female deputy named Scarlett. Scarlett was more than a deputy; she was his daughter. "Good morning Sheriff." Lightning said "And good morning to you Deputy Scarlett." "Good morning." they said in unison "How are you?" "Thanks to Sally, I'm doing great!" Lightning said "What brings you to the cone this morning?" "I'm assigning Scarlett as your security officer until the trial is over." Duncan said, then he turned to Scarlett "I need to get back to the office. If you need me, I'll be there." Without another word, Sheriff turned around and left. "With everything going on, I didn't think about security." Lightning said "It totally slipped my mind." "That's why dad is still the sheriff." Scarlett said, smiling broadly "He thinks of things that might harm the town." "I know that he and Doc spent a lot of time talking about it." Sally said "What are your duties?" "Mostly keeping people and reporters away from you and Lightning." Scarlett said "And if the occasion arises, from physical harm." "I don't think that Chick would stoop so low as to try to hurt us." Sally said "He's a dirty racer, but I don't think that he has the balls to try anything." "I don't think so either." Scarlett said "But there are some crazy cars in the world that might try something during the hearing." Just then: At least twenty media vans, along with a whole herd of reporters pulled into town. A group of state police cars cordoned off the Cozy Cone. The only cars allowed on the property were the ones that were staying in the cone. "Are you going to need a place to stay?" Sally asked "I have a sleeper sofa…" "Thanks, but that won't be necessary. Dad has asked for a midnight to five a.m. curfew." Scarlett said "Since Doc is the local justice, he signed it, making the curfew legal. Nobody, other than emergency vehicles will be allowed on the streets after midnight. I know you have a lot to do today, I promise that I'll stay out of your way as much as possible."

Around town: The townsfolk were busy with all the influx of media and people wanting to see the trial. Lightning helped where ever he could. By lunch: Doc could see that Lightning was getting tired. Sally, Scarlett, and Lightning were eating lunch at Flo's, when Doc came up to them "How are you holding up?" He asked "You look exhausted." "I am and my axle is killing me." Lightning said "Other than that, I'm doing okay." "All right Kid." Doc said "I want you to go to my office and take a nap. The hospital's security cars will keep the reporters away, that way Scarlett can stay with Sally." "You know." Lightning said "That's not a bad idea." Scarlett escorted Sally, Doc and Lightning over to his office. Lightning drove onto the lift and Sally tossed a quilt over him. "Are you comfortable?" Sally asked, Lightning nodded "How long do you want to nap?" "Just a few hours. I know that there is a lot to do before tomorrow and I want to do my share." Lightning said before he turned to Doc "You're not seeing any patients today are you?" "A few but not until later this afternoon." Doc said "But don't worry about that, I'll use Michael's office, he and Zoë are away on vacation and won't be back until next week." "Lucky them, I wish I could miss all this madness." Lightning yawned "I'm so tired." "That's to be expected." Doc said "Do you have your painkillers with you?" "No, it's in my bag, which is in Sally's bedroom." Lightning groaned "I don't think that I have the energy to drive over there and back." "That's alright." Doc said "I'll have Jackie give you an injection, it will work quickly and last longer than what you have." "I'll be back later." Sally said as she, Scarlett and Doc left his office. Two of the hospital's security officers were standing guard at the door. Lightning yawned and started to nod off. A few minutes later: He was woken up by a nock, it was Jackie. "Lightning, can I come in?" She asked "I have the painkiller that Doc ordered for you." "Absolutely." Lightning said "No matter how I lay, I can't get comfortable." "Well, this should help with that." Jackie said as she moved to his rear and injected the medication. "This is a fast acting and long lasting painkiller… It should only take a few minutes for it to start working." "Thanks Jackie." Lightning said as she tucked him in "I appreciate it." "Anytime Kiddo." Jackie said as she turned off the lights "If you need me, there's a call button alongside the lift."

Hours later: "Stickers!" Sally said "Wake up. It's time to go home." Lightning opened his eyes and saw Sally and Scarlett standing in front of him. "We're tired and want to go home." Sally said "It has been a long exhausting day." "I had a feeling it would." Lightning said "What time is it?" "It's seven thirty." Sally said "You slept the entire afternoon." "I thought that you were going to get me up in a few hours." Lightning said as he got out of bed "You know I wanted to help." "I was, but time got away from me." Sally said "Besides Doc recommend that I let you sleep. How do you feel?" "Overall not bad." Lightning said "I'm just very stiff." "Do you want to order something from Flo's?" Sally asked "We can get it to go." "That sounds great." Lightning said "As soon as I remember where I put my phone, we can place our order." "You left it on the desk in my office." Sally said "I have my phone with me. What do you want?" Once Lightning and Scarlett told Sally what they wanted for dinner, Sally called Flo and placed their order. The very moment Lightning left the hospital, reporters were shouting questions at him. Lightning looked around, there had to be hundreds of them. "This is why I suggested we get our food to go." Sally said "As the afternoon has gone by, more and more of them just keep showing up." By the time they got to the café, Flo had their order ready for them. "Thanks Flo, you're the best." Lightning said before kissing her fender "At least you and all the other businesses are raking it in." "Because of the circumstances, I wish we wasn't." Flo said "I like to be busy, but this is ridiculous… When I go home, I go straight to bed… Ramone and I haven't been together as man and wife for the last two weeks." "I'm so sorry." Lightning said "I didn't expect this to disrupt everyone's lives." "Don't worry about it Sugar. You're getting justice and that's what matters." Flo said, as Lightning kissed her fender again "I knew you were going to be hungry so I gave you extra… Don't argue! I know you're going to need it." Sally, Scarlett, and Lightning headed back to her apartment. They parked at the kitchen table and had a nice quiet dinner together. "Thank you, Sally that was delicious." Scarlett said after she had finished her food. "Are you planning to go out again tonight?" "No." Sally said "We're going to stay in and watch a movie or something." "Then I'm going to call it a night." Scarlett said "I'll see you tomorrow morning. What time is your training?" "Five-thirty." Lightning said "Goodnight Scarlett." "Goodnight Sally, Lightning" Scarlett said as she left the apartment.

After Sally locked the door, she poured them a drink. Lightning followed her into the bedroom. Sally took off her bra and Lightning took off his codpiece. Once they were both naked, they settled down on the bed and started to make out. "I love you." Sally said "With all my heart." "And I lov…" Lightning started to say, but his phone rang. He checked the ID; it was Doc. "Hi Doc." "I'm just calling to see how you're doing." Doc said "Do you need anything before you go to bed?" "I'm sore and tired." Lightning said "I don't think I'm going to need anything." "Hi Light! hi Sally!" Sophia said cheerfully over the phone "I'm doing my part, I'm keeping Hudson relaxed. After I'm done with him, he'll get a good night sleep." Sally laughed when Lightning made a disgusted face. "Well don't screw him to hard." Lightning said "I'll need him tomorrow. I may not be getting laid tonight, but I'm definitely banging my snooze button in the morning." "Very funny." Doc chuckled "I'll see you guys in the morning." "Thanks Doc." Lightning said "I'll call you if I need anything. " After Lightning hung up, Sally caressed his manhood. "Please stop." Lightning said before he winced painfully "I'm still sore from this morning." "I had a feeling you might be." Sally said "But these aren't. *she shook her boobs at him.* Do you want to play with them?" Lightning laughed. He fondled her breasts as Sally turned the TV on. She flipped through the channels looking for a movie. Sally came to a dead stop when she saw Chick and Justin giving a TV interview. "Yeah, McQueen has no proof, he's doing this all as a media stunt." Chick said to the camera "Everyone knows tha…" "Turn that crap off!" Lightning said angrily, Sally quickly turned the TV off "Fucking dickhood. Talk about a fucking media stunt, he's the one that is going on every fucking channel and talking about himself. *his phone rang again.* Oh, fuck no!... I'm not answering that!" "Who is it?" Sally asked "Is it a reporter?" "No it's fucking Harv, I can guarantee you that he wants me to do the same fucking thing… go on a fucking media circuit and talk about my fucking case." Lightning said as he turned his phone off "If anyone needs to get a hold of us, they can call you." "That's fine by me." Sally said as she got off the bed, went to the bookcase, and pulled out a movie. She turned the TV and DVD player on. She put a movie in the player before crawling back in bed.

"Rollover." Lightning said nudging Sally's side "I need to repay you for what you did to me this morning." "I thought you said you were too sore." Sally said as she rolled over "I don't need you hurting yourself the night before your hearing." "We can't fuck, but I can play with your body." Lightning said "I like giving blow jobs just as much as receiving them." He gently ran the tips of his tires over her nipples before he leaned down and started sucking on them. Sally gasped as pleasurable sensations raced through her body. As Lightning sucked on her breasts, he would every now and then pinch them. The pain caused little rushes of pleasure that ran right down to her clitoris. It wasn't long until Lightning moved to Sally's rear. He saw her shudder as she spread her rear tires. He fondled the folds of her sensitive metal like it was delicate fabric. Lightning was relieved when lubricating fluid started flowing. He slid the tip of his tire into Sally's opening. Then he slowly moved it in and out of her. Soon: Lightning leaned down and started flicking his tongue at the center of her clitoris. Sally arched her roof, pleading for Lightning's touches as his mouth stimulated the delicate metal between her rear wheels. She whimpered as intense jolts of pleasure raced through her body. Sally's breaths were coming in high pitched gasps each time Lightning thrust his tongue into her. "Light!" Sally cried "I'm close!" Showing no mercy, Lightning shoved his tongue deep into Sally's opening, causing her entire body to explode into a massive orgasm. "I think my debt is paid." Lightning said as Sally laid in bed panting heavily "So how was it?" "Oh my God!… Oh my God!" Sally panted "That…that… was incredible! My whole body is buzzing." Lightning chuckled as he laid down beside her. "Now what do you want to do?" he asked as Sally reached over and grabbed his manhood "See, it's still soft. Doc said that it would be sore the first couple of times we use it." "That's a surprise, you get a boner in a heartbeat." Sally said "Let's just watch the movie. I'm too tired to do anything else." She rolled over and they snuggled as they watched the movie. Lightning fell asleep about halfway through. Once the movie was over, Sally shut everything off, snuggled down, and it wasn't long until she was asleep too.


	18. Court Part 1.

Chapter 17. - Court Part 1. -

Next morning: "Get up!" Doc said "It's five-thirty, time for training." Lightning groaned as he rolled out of bed. "Sally wanted to come with me this morning," Lightning said as he gently shook her "Sally, wake up. Do you still want to come to my training?" "Of course." Sally said sleepily "I promised I would come." "I can see… *clears his throat* I was not the only one that got some action last night." Doc said as he noticed their nakedness "And you gave me hell." "We didn't do that." Lightning grumbled "You and Sophia were the only ones that got laid." "We only played around last night." Sally said "Which I totally enjoyed." "Did you have to tell him that?" Lightning complained "You know I'm never going to hear the end of it." Doc laughed "Come on, get dressed." He said "Scarlett is waiting for us in the living room. With the curfew, the town is quiet… for now." An hour and a half later: Lightning was speeding around Willy's Butte at seventy miles per hour. Somehow, word had gotten to the media and there was about fifty reporters and camera cars recording his workout. Officers from the sheriff's department and the state police kept them well back from the track. Lightning did fifty-nine laps, before having to stop. "Good job Kiddo!" Doc said obviously satisfied "Bring it in, that's enough for now." By the time Lightning drove over to Sally and Doc he was in a fair amount of pain, but he tried to hide it. "What hurts?" Doc asked, glancing at Lightning "And don't tell me nothing." "…Nothing!" Lightning said defiantly "I'm fine!" He hit a small bump and yelped in pain. "Yeah, you look like you're perfectly fine." Doc said sarcastically "Tell me what hurts, or I'll drag your butt to my office and find out for myself… I haven't done a body cavity search in a while." "The usual, my axle." Lightning said "It's a lot better than yesterday." "You made good progress today." Doc said "I think you need to go get some rest before court starts. It starts at one p.m., so I'll wake you up in a couple hours so we can go through last minute details." "That sounds great." Sally said "I don't normally get up early, so I'm going to need a nap too." Together, Lightning and Sally drove back to her apartment. When they got there, they snuggled on the couch and immediately fell asleep. They were woken up by Doc and Scarlett a couple hours later. Lightning, Doc, Sally, and Scarlett drove to Doc's office. Reporters were shouting questions the entire time they were on the street. Scarlett and the rest of the police cars kept everyone back. "Chick and Justin are going to be here soon." Doc said once they were in his office "Who knows what kind of shenanigans they are going to pull." "What!" Lightning said "I thought they would be here by now." "They're staying in the town over." Sally said "There is no place for them to stay and quite frankly nobody wants them here." "Can you blame them?" Lightning said as a shot of pain ripped through his entire underside. Doc and Sally gave Lightning a concerned look. "I'm fine, I just hurt. Can we ask the judge to send Chick to jail for what he's done?" "No, the only thing we can ask for is to have him suspended, fined, and pay your medical expenses." Doc said "Do you remember anything else from the wreck?" "No." Lightning said after thinking for a moment "I can vaguely remember Chick saying something before he hit me, but it could be my subconscious after hearing the box." "Just say what you can remember." Doc said before turning to Sally "It's up to you to keep Chick off the track." "Don't worry." Sally said with a competitive edge in her voice "I can do that. Who's the judge?" "Carlton Drake." Doc said "He's a tough but fair judge. He'll hear us out and won't let Chick pull any stunts."  
Two hours later: Five police cars, an assortment of sheriff and state police officers came and escorted Lightning, Doc, Sally, and Scarlett to the courthouse. The whole town was packed with cars and multiple helicopters circled over-hood. There were hundreds of reporters surrounding the courthouse. Duncan and his officers kept everyone at bay. There was an equal number of fans, for both Lightning and Chick. Some of them holding signs of support for their favorite racecar. Sally, Doc, and Lightning were gathered just outside of the courthouse, waiting for permission to enter. Sally frowned as she looked at the commotion surrounding her. "I'm really sorry." Lightning said "I didn't know that this was going to blow up into a media circus." "Kid, did you really think this hearing was going to happen without being noticed?" Doc asked "You and Chick are two of the biggest racing stars in the world." "I know that… I… guess... I knew that there was going to be reporters and camera crews." Lightning said "But not this many and this crazy. They have taken over the whole town, along with the two nearest towns as well." "Light, relax." Sally said "It's all right; this is not my first big hearing. In fact, compared to some of them, it's pretty small." Just then a loud horn got everyone's attention. Lightning groaned as a familiar green trailer rolled to a stop not far from them. Reporters attempted to swarm the trailer, but police cars held them back. Everyone heard Chick laughing as the trailer's ramp lowered. He rolled down the ramp and everyone was surprised to see him painted blue. On his sides, 'The champ' was printed in gold. "All right boys let's get this over with!" he said "I have things to do and people to see. And not to mention, another Piston Cup to win." "Do you think this hearing will be over in a couple of hours?" A reporter shouted "Do you expect to be on the track next week?" "McQueen doesn't have anything, so yes the hearing will be over in a couple of hours." Chick said arrogantly "He's just mad I won the cup last year… speaking of the Piston Cup, here it is! *Two pittys pushed the trophy out on a wheeled cart.* It's a thing of beauty, isn't it? But it's not as beautiful as me!" Lightning rolled closer to Chick. "These cars just got done eating." Lightning taunted "Your ugly paint job will make them puke all over you. Oh wait, it looks like they already did."

Sally grabbed Lightning by his good axle and pulled him to where Doc was waiting. "Stop it… Ignore him!" Sally hissed "You're acting like he wants you to act." "Well, well, well… It looks like McQueen is the female in that relationship. I always knew he was a pussy!" Chick taunted "Hey Carrera! is your dick bigger than his?... I hope you're not sleeping with that whore,… He's fucked a lot of sluts. You never know what you might catch." Luckily Sally's back was towards Chick, so he didn't see her grinding her teeth in anger. "Gets on your nerves, doesn't he?" Lightning said playfully "Chick, I'm not like you, I don't have to pay for sex. Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent! Besides, the last time you were inside a woman was when you went to the Statue of Liberty." "Success hasn't gone to your hood, just to your mouth." Chick spat, clearly angry "You know what McQueen? Suck my dick." "I would tell you to go fuck yourself but I'm pretty sure you'd be disappointed." Lightning said "Besides, I have a toothpick already." In anger, Chick pushed a reporter out of the way and retreated to his trailer. "Lightning enough." Doc said, then lowered his voice "Those were snappy comebacks… do you mind if I use them?" "Sure." Lightning said "Funny as hell, aren't they? I stumbled across them when I was surfing the internet one day." Just then, the bailiff emerged from the courtroom. "Ms. Sally Carrera?" He said "You and your party may enter." Sally nodded and they were ushered in. Before the hearing got started: Sally looked down at her desk and began sorting her paperwork, not noticing that a jet-black corvette with neon blue and green accents had driven up to her. "Sally… is that really you?" The car asked "Your beauty grows every day." When Sally looked up, she saw the last car that she ever wanted to see again, Justin Sunspur. Sally didn't tell Lightning or Doc that she knew Justin; he had been her first lover. They went to the same high school and after they graduated, they went to the same law school. During college Sally continued to grow and mature as a woman. Justin, however seemed to be going in the opposite direction. As time went on, Justin got more arrogant and self-absorbed. It didn't help when he got a job with a high-powered law firm. While she never could catch him, Sally was sure he was cheating on her with other women. Then one day after Justin made a despicable, and horrible demand, Sally finally had enough. (AN: Sally explains what happened between her and Justin later in the story.) She packed her bags while he was a work one day and she just started driving, not caring where she was headed.

Sally slowly let her eyes wander over his body while he did the same to her. It had been years since she seen him. Besides his paint job, nothing had changed. Justin's flashy paint job attracted your eyes while his powerful body commanded your attention. Even after all this time, Sally had to admit he was good looking. He had silver tongue and he knew how to use it. That is why he was such a good attorney. She had come to prefer Lightning's romantic lines. The ones she knew he spent days planning and perfecting, only to mess it up when the moment came. "Tell me." he said pointedly "Are you seeing a handsome car?" "The love of my life." Sally said calmly, thinking that he was talking about Lightning. "Oh, Sal baby! Of course you are, don't flatter me!" Justin winked "I've been looking forward to seeing you again. After court do you want to go back to my hotel room and screw around like we used to?" This type of suggestive conversations used to delight her, now it just made her furious. "Shut the fuck up!" Sally snapped "I'm not going anywhere with you." Justin raised an eye ridge. "I'm sorry, does it bother you to talk about Lightning?" He asked "What's wrong, can't the little racer boy satisfy you? Eventually, he's going to dump you like he did with his fiancée. Do you know about that?" "I know everything about Lightning. Unlike you, he's not afraid to talk about his past. Besides, my private life is none of your business!" Sally said, then her voice turns sickeningly sweet "Lightning is a better lover than you ever were. *she shutters.* Just thinking about him makes me all hot, wet, and bothered… something you could never do. I now know why you like virgins. If they have something to compare you to, they'll find out you're a terrible lover." Justin was now fuming. "How dare you speak to me in that way!" He said "We need to talk!" "No, we don't need to talk. You just want to talk about yourself, and the way your undressing me with your eyes, you don't want to talk." Sally said, noticing the large bulge in his codpiece "Why don't you go back to your side of the courtroom before I call the bailiff?" "Why did you leave me? Do you know it cost me a fortune to have hookers service my clients… I'm glad that they were pleased with them and they agreed to join the firm, no thanks to you.**" Justin said, ignoring Sally "I'm the best thing you'll ever get. Lightning won't make you happy like the way I can." "I'm not having this conversation with you now or ever." Sally snapped "Just leave me alone." "I don't want your love, just your body. Do you know how fabulous I'll look with a gorgeous Porsche like you at my side." Justin said "If you don't want kids then have your tubes tied. I can find a couple of women, get them pregnant. You can stay home and take care of the kids. Then when I get home, you can cook me supper and then we can have sex all night long." Sally's vision blurred with anger. She was so offended that she opened her mouth for words that didn't come.

Luckily the bailiff called the court to order. Justin headed to his side of the courtroom. Sally shut her eyes and gathered her thoughts, she needed to be calm and on her guard for anything that he might try. "All rise." The bailiff said "The honorable Carlton Drake presiding." The judge entered the courtroom and took his place at his desk. "Bailiff please show the committee in." Carlton said as the committee filed into the room "Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen… this is a hearing that has been requested by the Rust-Eze/Radiator Springs Racing Team. They are challenging the decision to let Mr. Chick Hicks return to racing after causing a serious accident. Would the clerk please swear in the committee." "Will the jury please stand and raise your right tire?" The clerk asked, as the committee got to its tires "Do each of you swear that you will fairly try the case before this court. And that you will return a verdict according to the evidence and the bylaws of the Piston Cup Racing League, so help you God?" "I do." The committee members said in unison. "You may be parked." The clerk said before turning to the rest of the court "Would all involved parties stand and raise your right tire? *Sally, Lightning, Doc, Chick, and Justin stood.* Do each of you swear that the evidence that you'll bring before this court will fairly try the case, and that it is accurate according to the bylaws of the Piston Cup Racing League, so help you God" "I do." Everyone in the jury said "You may be parked." The clerk said "We're ready your honor." "I declare this case now open." Carlton said "We'll begin with opening statements."

Sally drove onto the floor to address the court and offer her opening comments. "Your Honor!" Justin said "I have an objection!" "Why are you objecting to the opening statement?" Carlton asked "Mr. Sunspur this is highly disruptive." "I want to make a motion to dismiss the hearing on the grounds that Lightning McQueen has no evidence that my client did anything to him." Justin said "He wrecked because of his own arrogance and being too aggressive on the track." "Mr. Sunspur this hearing is just starting. I'm sure that the committee wants to hear what Lightning McQueen has to offer." Carlton said "So, I'm overruling you. Ms. Carrera, you may continue." "Your Honor, Ladies and Gentlemen of the Committee. The evidence I will present will prove to you that Mr. Chick Hicks, deliberately and with malice caused my client to crash and sustain multiple severe injuries." Sally said "You will hear testimony directly from Mr. McQueen." Sally then drove back to her table. "Thank you Ms. Carrera." Carlton said "Mr. Sunspur, your opening statements if you please." "Thank you Your Honor, Ladies and Gentlemen of the Committee. Under the bylaws of the Piston Cup Racing League, my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty." Justin said "During this hearing, you will hear no real evidence against my client. Therefore, Mr. Hicks is not guilty." Justin then drove back to his table. "Very Well." Carlton said "Ms. Carrera, call your first witness." "Thank you Your Honor." Sally said "I would like to call Mr. Lightning McQueen to the stand." "Very well." Carlton said "Mr. Lightning McQueen, come forward." Lightning drove onto the witness stand as the clerk approached him. "Raise your right tire." The clerk said "Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" "I do" Lightning said. "For the record." The clerk said "State your full name." "Lightning Owen Fergus McQueen." Lightning responded. The clerk drove away as Sally drove up to him.


	19. Court Part 2.

Chapter 18. - Court Part 2. -

"Now, Mr. McQueen." Sally said in a voice that was purely business "Is it true that you and Mr. Hicks have a fierce rivalry?" "Yes Ma'am." Lightning replied "It was almost from day one. He was always very physical with the rookies. Most of them dropped out of the league because of him." "Objection!" Justin called "That's how it goes! If you can't race, then you shouldn't be on the track. Besides, there is no rivalry between my client and Mr. McQueen." "Your Honor!" Sally said "I was just getting to that!" "Objection overruled. Mr. Sunspur, this committee knows how the league is ran, they don't need to be reminded." Carlton said "Ms. Carrera, you may continue." "Why did you and Mr. Hicks have a rivalry?" Sally asked "And was it on or off the track?" "It was both. Last season, The King, Strip Weathers was retiring and his sponsorship was up for grabs. Although it was never officially announced, everyone knew whoever won the Piston Cup would be chosen as the new racecar for Dinoco." Lightning said "There was no one that could compete with Chick, that's until I came along. Early in the racing season, he was sure that he would win the cup and the sponsorship. It was about midpoint in the season when I started winning races and became a contender for the cup. Chick and I have been at each other's throats since then." "I see, now, we come to the race where you had your accident. Did Chick say anything to you before you wrecked?" Sally asked, Lightning hesitated "Take your time, try to remember what he said." "Objection!" Justin called "What was said on the track is irrelevant, there is no evidence that my client said anything to Mr. McQueen." "I'm getting annoyed with the frequent interruptions!" Carlton said "That hasn't been determined yet, so you're overruled. Stop wasting mine and the committee's time Mr. Sunspur, let the witness speak." Sally repeated the question. "Yes, I think so." Lightning said "He said something along the lines of: This fucking race is mine!" "Then what happened?" Sally asked "I know it's hard for you to remember." "The next thing I remember is Chick slamming me against the outside wall. I don't know for how long, but it felt like an eternity. When I managed to get off the wall, my rear tire blew out and I didn't have time to recover. I felt myself tumbling along the track and that's the last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital almost a week later." "I wish to submit Mr. McQueen's medical record showing that all of his injuries were from the crash. It clearly states that Mr. McQueen sustained a crushed engine, multiple internal injuries, been temporarily blinded, a crushed right axle, extensive damage to his aluminum skin, and a severe concussion that has affected his memory." Sally said as she handed the paperwork to the bailiff "I have no further questions for Mr. McQueen… I have no other witnesses. However I intend on introducing evidence later in the case." "So noted." Carlton said "Mr. Sunspur, do you have any questions for this witness?" "Yes Your Honor." Justin said "I do." As he approached, Justin looked lustfully at Sally. During her entire case, Sally knew he took her every word to be flirtatious and suggestive. Her cold, strictly-business exterior came off as playing hard to get. "This is not the first time you have fought with my client." Justin asked "Is it?" "No." Lightning said "I can't remember how many times we have 'gotten into it'." "Interesting." Justin said "It's it true that racecars are naturally aggressive?" "I wouldn't say that. Competitive yes, but not aggressive. It's not that uncommon for racecars to get into a scrap about something, it's just part of being a racecar." Lightning said "But, the Piston Cup is very strict when it comes to fights on or off the racetrack. It has no issues with handing out punishments." "Oh really!" Justin said "What kind of punishments?" "Mostly fines, they can get quite large." Lightning said "If the offence is severe, they have to face the Correction Committee. The committee has the power to suspend and even expel a racecar. This hearing is proof of that." "I've been going through your record." Justin said "I see you've been before the disciplinary board on numerous occasions." "So? It's not uncommon for a racecar to be called before the board at some point in their career." Lightning said "In fact, I'm not aware of a single one that hasn't. Even Strip Weathers has been before the board more times than you can shake a stick at. He is considered one of the greatest racecars of all time." "You admit that you were being aggressive on the track?" Justin asked harshly "Not to mention you're sleeping with your attorney!" "Objection!" Sally said "Mr. McQueen is being badgered. Besides, these questions have nothing to do with the case." "Sustained." Carlton said "Mr. Sunspur, ask only questions that are about the case." Lightning was pleased that Justin looked pissed at the judge's ruling. "I have no further questions." Justin said "Because he is innocent, Mr. Hicks isn't going to testify. I don't need to present any more evidence so I rest my case." "The witness is excused. Thank you Mr. McQueen." Carlton said "Ms. Carrera, if you are planning on presenting more evidence, now is the time to do it."

As Lightning got off the witness stand, Sally faced the committee sitting in judgment. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have evidence that Mr. Hicks purposefully slammed into Mr. McQueen." Sally said "What you are about to hear is a recording from Mr. McQueen's black box. As you know, all racecars have black boxes that record everything that is said between them and their crew chief during a race. Two years ago, the black boxes were improved. They still record internally, but now they also record within a fifteen-foot radius externally. If Mr. Hicks said anything to Mr. McQueen, his black box would have picked it up. What you will now hear is the recording moments before Mr. McQueen's accident." Sally pressed the on switch and the recording started playing. The recording: "Kid, don't do it!" Doc exclaimed "It's too small, you won't make it!" "I don't listen to your advice anymore!" Lightning said coldly "In fact, this is your last race as my crew chief!" Lightning felt self-conscious as he felt the weight of the committee member's eyes on him. Then the box uttered the sound of a motor being floored. The recording: "No you don't!" Chick exclaimed "This fucking race belongs to me!" Sally shut the black box off just as the sound of the crash started. The crowd in the courtroom bursted into chatter as the cars discussed what they just heard. "Order in the court!" Carlton called out in a powerful voice "Order in the court!" "I'm asking the court to order Mr. Hicks to surrender his black box." Sally said "I'm sure that the committee would be very interested in what it has to offer." Justin opened his mouth. "Before you object Mr. Sunspur." "I'm going to overrule you. I order Mr. Chick Hicks into the custody of the Radiator Spring's Sheriff until his black box can be removed. Since removing a black box can be a complicated procedure." Carlton said "This hearing is in recess until tomorrow morning." The judge slammed his gavel on the bench. Then he and the committee immediately left the courtroom.

Roughly a half an hour later: Duncan and a few of his deputies approached Chick and Justin. "Mr. Hicks." Duncan said "We are going to take you to the hospital to have your black box removed." Duncan laid the court order in front of Chick. "This is fucking stupid!" Chick complained "Do I have to surrender my black box?" "Yes, the judge ordered it." Justin calmly said "I would request a meeting with him, but I doubt he will change his mind. Just have it removed. I'll deal with it tomorrow." "I don't want to surrender it." Chick said "What if I refuse?" "Then I'll arrest you for contempt of court." Duncan said "You would be locked up until the judge determines what to do with you." "Oh, McQueen would love that wouldn't he!" Chick said angerly "That fucking attorney of his will have access to my box, what if she tampers with it?" "They won't have access to it, Chick calm down." Justin said "It will remain in the sheriff's possession until tomorrow morning." "Yeah, whatever, I don't believe you." Chick ranted "The old man is friends with McQueen; how do I know that he wouldn't hand it over to them!" "Son, I'll admit that I'm friends with Lightning and Sally, but I have also taken an oath to uphold the law. I've been Radiator Springs's sheriff for over fifty years. My integrity has never been called into question." Duncan said "If the judge orders that I take you to the hospital to have your black box removed, then that's what I'm going to do. If Lightning was ordered to surrender his, I would treat him the same way. Our friendship has nothing to do with it. Come on, I don't have all night." Duncan lead the way to the hospital. Reporters and camera vans crowded around them. To everyone's surprise, Chick didn't say a word. At the hospital: A blue BMW approached Chick. "Come with me." He said "I've been appointed to remove your box." After three hours, the doctor had removed Chick's black box and handed it over to Duncan. Once he was dismissed from the hospital, Chick left the hospital and the town.

After supper: Sally sat by herself at Flo's trying to enjoy a drink. There were enough police officers around town to protect Sally. Scarlett, Lightning, and Doc was at Willy's Butte doing some training before turning in for the night. "You can stay home have a family…" Sally muttered to herself "I wouldn't be with you even if you were the last fucking male on the planet!" She wanted to tell someone about what happened before coming here. There were so many people Sally could confide in, like Flo, or Doc. Flo would give her advice, like an older sister. Doc was the wisest car she knew; she trusted her life with him; let alone her secrets. It wasn't long until Lightning and Scarlett returned: "Are you all right?" Lightning asked "I know there's something that you're not telling me." He had a feeling that Sally knew Justin. He witnessed the exchange before court and how she acted around him. "Everything's fine." Sally said and then she sighed "Can I talk to you alone?" "Yeah sure." Lightning said "Do you want to go back to your office, or your apartment? We can talk there without anyone overhearing you." "My apartment." Sally said as she paid for the drink "If I break into tears, nobody will see it." Hundreds of camera flashes went off as Lightning and Sally drove back to her apartment. "Thanks for everything Scarlett." Sally said as they rolled through the door "I think that we'll be staying in for rest of the evening." "Ok, I'll see you in the morning." Scarlett said as she left the apartment "If you need anything, just call me." Sally shut the door behind her. "Now I know why you wanted to keep our relationship secret." Sally said as she parked on the couch "As soon as I roll outside, someone is sticking a camera in my face." "Unfortunately, if you stay with me, you'll have to get used to it." Lightning said "Not to change the subject, but did you get to listen to Chick's black box? What did it say?" "Duncan showed me that he had it, but he wouldn't let me anywhere near it. Duncan said a copy of it wouldn't be ready till morning. I'm confident that Chick said something incriminating." Sally said "Why would he object if there's nothing on it." "Because, he's both a dick and a pussy." Lightning said "Now you see why the racing officials put up with his crap."

"There's something else I want to tell you about." Sally said "It's time I told you about my past." While she didn't tell him everything, Sally explained her relationship with Justin. Lightning didn't say a thing until Sally stopped speaking. She had a look of sadness and despair on her face. "Sweetheart, I can't believe you kept that from me." Lightning said as he hugged her "I had a feeling you knew each other, but I thought it was on a professional level." "I'm sorry." Sally said tearfully "I…" "I don't care about what happened in the past."' Lightning said "It doesn't change a thing, I love you more than you'll ever know." Not knowing what else to do, he kissed her. Suddenly, the despair in Sally's eyes turned to lust. She leaned forward until their lips touched again. Lightning opened his mouth and Sally drew his tongue into a passionate tangle with hers. Minutes later: They broke apart panting. Lightning let out a small chuckle and before Sally knew, he caught her lips again but this time, with hot and ruthless intent. Lightning popped Sally's bra off. She shook her front slightly, causing her breasts to jiggle. "That feels better." Sally said "I made a mistake of wearing a new bra today, it was making my boobs itch. Would you scratch them for me?" "I thought you would never ask!" Lightning chuckled "I love touching you." He placed butterfly kisses down her front before he started to suck on them, making Sally arch her roof in pleasure. Suddenly, Lightning grabbed one of Sally's front tires and attempted to pull her closer. Startled, she pulled away harshly, yanking his bad axle. Lightning collapsed in pain. "Hang on." Sally said "I'll get your pain medicine." "No… get…Doc!" Lightning mumbled "Something… wrong… I… can't… move!" "Okay, sit tight." Sally said "I'll call him." Five minutes later: "Doc's on his way." Sally said "Do you want some ice?" "Yes." Lightning moaned "And get me a barf bucket…I think I'm going to be sick!"

As Doc and Sophia rolled into the apartment: Lightning was on the couch, his axle was packed in ice. He suddenly vomited into a trash can. "Sally said you tripped on a rug." Doc said as Sally grinned at Lightning "She said you can't move." "Yeah." Lightning said, going along with the story "We were getting ready for bed." Sally giggled again. "I dought that." Doc said "Why can't you move? Is it because of pain, or did you pop something out of place." "Mostly pain." Lightning said "But something popped when it got yanked." "Can you roll over?" Doc asked "I can't examine your axle when you're laying like that." With everyone helping, Lightning painfully rolled onto his roof. Carefully, Doc removed the brace and examined Lightning's axle. Moments later: "Well, I can't see any damage." Doc said "But I think its best if we took you to the hospital and X-rayed it." "With that zoo out there?" Lightning said "You know they'll go crazy." "Then let them." Sophia said "I'll deal with the media." "Can you drive?" Doc asked "If not, I'll have no choice but to call an ambulance." "I can try to drive." Lightning said as he rolled onto his tires "I can't! It hurts too bad. I guess you'll have to call someone." Roughly five minutes later: "Tempest is on her way." Doc said "She's the hospital's newest ambulance… She's sweet, I think you'll like her." It was only a few moments until someone was knocking on the door. Lightning was loaded up and taken to the waiting ambulance. Five hours later: Sally and Lightning, who was in a motorized wheelchair, arrived back at the apartment. "I'm glad that Doc couldn't find anything wrong with my axle." Lightning said slurring his speech because of the pain medication Doc had given him. "But putting me in a wheelchair is a little extreme." "You heard Doc." Sally said "He wants you to take it easy for the next couple of days." "I know. It's a pain in the bumper though." Lightning said as he yawned "I'm ready for bed, are you?" "Yeah, it's been a long and stressful day." Sally responded "I'll race you to see who can fall asleep first." They headed to the bedroom and snuggled together. It was only a few minutes before they were both asleep, with Sally winning the 'fall asleep race'.


	20. Court Part 3.

Chapter 19. - Court Part 3. -

Day two of the hearing: Sally, Lightning(still in his wheelchair), Doc, and Scarlett arrived at the courthouse. Duncan was there and he gave Sally a copy of Chick's black box. Sally and Doc drove into a conference room to listen to it. Lightning decided that he didn't want to hear what was on the box and remained in the hall. It wasn't long until Chick and Justin arrived. Lightning watched as they drove into the courthouse. Despite the strange look in Justin's eyes, Lightning thought that he looked confident. Something about the way Justin moved, the rhythm of his drive, it reminded him of Sally. He seemed to possess what Lightning liked to call 'lawyer features'. Suddenly, his axle started throbbing. Lightning took a little more of the painkillers than he should have. Soon: The bailiff called everyone into the courtroom. As everyone took their places, Lightning's started to feel the effects of the medicine. Even though he tried to look alert, the medicine was making it hard. His eyes were glassy and his speech was somewhat slurred, something that Justin immediately noticed. It wasn't long until the judge and the committee entered the room. "Now, let's get on with it." Carlton said "Ms. Carrera, I believe you were…" "Objection!" Justin called "Mr. McQueen is high on some sort of drug! Just look at him, he can barely keep his eyes open. This case cannot continue! The charges must be dropped!" Everyone looked at Lightning, who was slouched down in his wheelchair and staring blankly at the ceiling. "I've been informed of Mr. McQueen's trip to the hospital." Carlton said "Is his physician here? I need to speak to him. Even though we just started, there will be a fifteen minute recess." As the committee rolled out of the room, Doc rolled towards the bench. Carlton led Doc to a side office where they could speak privately. Roughly half an hour later: The judge and the committee were back in the courtroom. "Mr. McQueen, I have spoken to your doctor and I'm going to allow this hearing to continue as long as I'm sure you are capable of understanding what's going on. Do you understand?" "Yes, Your Honor." Lightning said, slurring his speech a little. "You're going to let this hearing continue as long as I can understand what's going on." Carlton looked pleased with Lightning's answer. "Mr. Sunspur your objection is overruled, for now." He said "Ms. Carrera, you may continue."

Duncan brought in Chick's black box and put it on the table. "Objection!" Justin said "Conversations between a racecar and his crew chief are private." "I agree." Carlton said "But during a race, all communications are public record." The bailiff put Chick's black box into the reader and hit play. He fast-forward it to the accident. The recording: "Jerry, (Chick's crew chief) this kid is really getting on my fucking nerves." Chick said "I can't let him win this race if I want to win another cup." "Then find a way to take him out! You know how to cause an accident." Jerry said "The league won't do anything about it. They're nothing but a bunch of nitwits." "You mean a bunch of fucking pansies." Chick snapped "Without me, this league would be nothing!" "I don't listen to your advice anymore!" Lightning's voice said angrily. Then, there was the sound of a motor being floored and then Chick's voice. "No you don't, this fucking race belongs to me!" There was a sound of metal grinding against a concrete wall and then a tire blowing out. "Yeah kid, how do you like that?" Chick said laughing "I guess we won't have to worry about him for a while." "Good work." Jerry said "We got this in the bag. Now, I want…" The bailiff stopped the tape. Even Judge Drake sat in shock. Sally stood up "I rest my case." She said, before turning to Justin smugly "Your turn." "I request a fifteen minute recess." Justin said "I need to talk to my client." "Very well." Carlton said "This court is in recess." The judge slammed his gavel on the bench. Then he and the committee immediately left the courtroom. Lightning went up to Sally and hugged her. "I think that we just won." He said "Even the judge was shocked by what he heard." "I wouldn't be so sure." Sally said "Justin is a great attorney and I don't know what he might pull." "But we heard Chick in his own words…" Lightning said just as Justin drove up to them "What do you want?" "I have an offer for you if you drop this case." Justin said "I…" "No!" Sally said "We are not interested in making a deal with you. What Chick did was unforgivable; he could have killed Lightning." "Sally listen to me." Justin said "I just want…" "I said no." Sally said firmly "Go back to your table." "Lightning, is there some where we can talk?" Justin asked "Man to man." "I'm in agreement with Sally." Lightning said "I'm not interested in what you have to offer." Justin returned to his side of the court room. His ego had been knocked down considerably, but he still felt proud to be Chick's attorney. An hour and a half later, the case went to the committee for their verdict.

An hour later: The committee sent word that they were ready with their verdict. Everyone quickly filed back into the court room. Lightning was more awake, seeing that most of the medication had worn off. "I have been informed that the committee has reached a consensus." Carlton said "Will the foreperson please give the form to the bailiff." The bailiff retrieved the piece of paper from the car and handed it to the judge. He read it silently and then handed it to the clerk for reading of the verdict. The courtroom was silent; no one dared to utter a sound. "Mr. Hicks and Mr. Sunspur, please stand for the verdict." Carlton said, as the two cars stood "Miss. Mando(the clerk) could you please read the verdict." "We the Correction Committee of The Piston Cup Racing League." The clerk read "Find Chick Winston Hicks, guilty of deliberately harming a fellow racecar." "Thank you, Miss Mando." Carlton said "Chick Winston Hicks, come forward." Chick stood in front of the judge. His face portrayed shock and fury as he realized what was about to happen. "You have been found guilty by the Disciplinary Committee." Carlton said "Do you have anything to say to the court or to your victim before I sentence you?" "No." Chick said "There's no reason." "Very well, since this is a civil hearing I can't send you to jail for your actions, however I would love to. Because what I heard on your black box, I am sending this case to the district attorney's office for review. It's up to them to determine if you or your crew chief will face criminal charges." Carlton said "Chick Winston Hicks, I sentence you to suspension from any racetrack for the rest of the season. Pay Lightning McQueen's entire legal, medical, and rehabilitation expenses…" Chick glared at Lightning, Lightning returned the look with a dark, hateful glare of his own. "On a personal note." Carlton said "Mr. Hicks, you're a great racecar. Stop all this bull crap you been doing and focus on racing. Court dismissed." The judge slammed his gavel on the bench. Then he and the committee immediately left the courtroom.

"We did it!" Sally exclaimed happily "We don't have to worry about Chick getting the Piston Cup!" "It was all you!" Lightning said, giving Sally a huge kiss, not caring that cameras were recording his every move. "Doc and I never would have thought about using black boxes!" Lightning felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his hood. The bailiff gave Chick his black box. Chick boarded his trailer after leaving the courtroom, without talking to anyone. The trailer then left for parts unknown. Once outside, Sally and Lightning was swamped with reporters wanting to talk to them. They spent nearly an hour answering questions from the media. With Scarlett and a few other deputies, they headed back to the Cozy Cone. As Sally and Lightning rolled into the office, they saw that Justin was waiting for them. "What do you want?" Sally asked harshly "Although I probably know already." Disregarding Sally's comment, Justin decided to seize the moment. "Sal…I" he started "I just want…" "Don't even say it." Sally snapped, cutting him off "And don't call me Sal. You know I hate being called that." Justin was puzzled; this wasn't turning out the way he had planned. "Look, I know you're mixed up about everything, but I've got it sorted out, so you don't have to worry about it." Justin said confidently, making Sally squint her eyes in disbelief. "Let me take you away from here. We don't have to go back to LA; I know you don't like it there. We'll find a nice place and…" he rattled on like a pre-programmed robot. "Justin are you crazy?" Sally hissed "How many times do I have to tell you! I don't want to be with you!" "The hearing's over, you don't have to keep playing hard to get." he said "I thought…" "You thought what?" Sally snapped "I would climb happily back into my old life?" "Well yes." Justin explained "I know I made mistakes, but I can fix them. We have to try again." "No, you had your chance." Sally said "I'm with Lightning now and I could not be happier. Go back to LA and find someone who will tolerate your male chauvinistic bullshit… There's the door, now get out!" "But…Sally!" Justin whined "I…" "I said get out!" Sally demanded "Or I'll have Scarlett arrest you for trespassing! "I'm leaving." Justin said "When you find out you have made a mistake; don't you dare come crawling back to me." He turned around and left without another word. Sally was unaware that she was shaking with anger. "Sweetheart relax." Lightning said "Come with me, I think you need a drink." "Why? What for?" Sally asked angerly "Do you want to get me drunk so you can have your way with me?" "No, I wasn't thinking that kind of drink!" Lightning said; he was, but he wasn't going to tell her that "Flo has a calming effect on you. So, I thought we would go have some of that fruit drink that you love… You know, the one that Flo makes herself." Sally leaned forward and gently kissed him. "I'm sorry Light, Justin makes me so furious." She said "I wasn't thinking straight. Yes, I would love a drink." "Good, that's my girl." Lightning said as he got out of the wheelchair "You won't be drunk, but can I have 'my way' with you tonight? See… it doesn't hurt for me to get out of the wheelchair." He danced carefully and a little playfully around her. "I'll think about it." Sally said "And only if you're a good boy… now, get your butt back into that wheelchair, or do I have to tell Doc you were out of it." Lightning sighed as he climbed back into the chair before following Sally to Flo's.

Three months later: "Good Kid." Doc said "Bring it in." "Thanks." Lightning said catching his breath. "What was my time?" "Sixty-two seconds." Doc said "You're getting faster!" "Awesome!" Lightning said playfully "Could I try one more time, please?" "You're going to re-break your fucking axle." Doc said frowning "I think I've spent enough time working on you." "I won't break my axle!" Lightning retorted "Come on, please… it won't kill me!" "Fine." Doc said, giving in "Go line up." Lightning turned around and stopped on the starting line. "On your mark, get set…" Doc said "Wait for it… GO!" Lightning shot off towards the sloped turn. Moments later: He grinned as he power slid around the flat turn and sped across the finish line. "Fifty-nine seconds." Doc said "I'm impressed." "More awesomeness!" Lightning exclaimed "That's my best yet!" "You're done for today." Doc said "Go get something to eat at Flo's. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." "Great!" Lightning said "Bye Doc!" He turned and drove up the road that let to Flo's. Moments later: Lightning pulled into the café. "What will you have Sugar?" Flo asked as she approached him "You look hungry enough to eat a whole tractor." "I am, what do you have ready? I'm starving!" Lightning said "Doc has been working my rear fender off." The special of the day." Flo said "Which is meatloaf, mashed potatoes, peas and for dessert, rice pudding." "That sounds good." Lightning said "I'll have that, but with a double serving of meatloaf." "What do you want to drink?" Flo asked "I just made a fresh batch of iced tea." "Could I have a beer, please?" Lightning asked quietly "I know that Doc doesn't like me drinking. But tonight, I need one." Lightning never fully understood why Doc didn't like him drinking. He was almost fully recovered from the wreck and was not taking any medication. So, there was no medical reason for him not to drink. "You're over the legal age." Flo said "It doesn't matter to me if you have a beer once and a while. What you've gone through these last few months, I'm surprised you're not drinking more. Give me a few minutes. I'll have it right out to you."

While waiting for his food to come, Lightning's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" he asked "Hi Mom!" "Hello Sweetie!" Bella said through the receiver. "I'm sorry I haven't visited in a month. Brody screwed up big time, and I had to take care of his legal issues." "What did he do this time?" Lightning asked "Even though I'm not sure if I really want to know." "He robbed a liquor store." Bella sighed "I'm surprised you haven't heard. It's been all over the local news." "Are you kidding me?" Lightning asked "I haven't heard a word about it. But Doc has been working me very hard. I haven't had time to watch TV. Is Brody still in jail?" "Yes he is." Bella said "Your father and I have decided we're not bailing him out. It's likely Brody will be in jail until his trial because we're sure none of the bail bondsman are going to take a chance with him. Brody skipped town the last time he was granted bail. It took six weeks and a bounty hunter to find him." "Somehow, I'm not surprised." Lightning said "Not to change the subject, but everyone here misses you." "I miss you guys too." Bella said "How is your training going?" "Really good." Lightning said "I mean it's a little slow, but you know me." Bella laughed as Flo brought Lightning's food out. "Hang on Mom." Lightning said "Flo, you're the best." "I gave you a special can of oil." Flo said as she winked at him "If you need anything else to eat, just let me know." "Sweetie, tell Flo hello." Bella said over the phone "I'll visit her the next time I'm there." "Flo, Mom says hi." Lightning said "She'll visit the next time she's here." Flo was with another guest, so she waved to let Lightning know that she heard him. Lightning took a drink out of the oil can and was surprised; it was the beer he had asked for. Lightning wondered why she did that, until he saw Doc and Sheriff pull in to an empty parking spot. "When do you think you'll be back?" Lightning asked "I never thought I'll say this but, I miss you." "I miss you too." Bella said "It's going to be another week or so before I can come." "Great!" Lightning said happily "I'll let everyone know." "I have to go now. What do you think of me bringing your father along?" "Sounds good." Lightning said "Does he have the time?" Lightning and his father never had a close relationship, but then again, he hadn't had a relationship with his mother until a couple of months ago. "They're wrapping up a movie." Bella said "Riley promised that we would take a vacation once they were done." "Just let me know when you're coming." Lightning said "That way we can reserve a room for you." "Okay." Bella said "I'll see you later." Lightning hung up the phone and finished his food.

Lightning drove to the Cozy Cone. With the hearing over, the town was once again quiet and peaceful. "There you are!" Sally said, looking up as Lightning drove in "How did your training go?" "Great!" Lightning said "I sprinted around Willy's Butte in fifty-nine seconds." She drove up to Lightning and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you!" Sally said "You're training well!" "Yeah! Other than being tired, I'm not complaining." Lightning said "Mom called." "Oh good!" Sally said "What did she say?" "She'll be here in a week or so." Lightning responded "And she's bringing my dad… Anyway, I'm going to watch some racing videos at Doc's office. Do you want to come?" "I can't. I'm waiting for some guests to arrive. They said they were going to be here by now, but I think they're running late." Sally said "Just don't get depressed or anything." "I'll try." Lightning said "Come on over when you get the chance." Lightning drove to Doc's office. He found the DVD of his wreck and put it into the player. "Hey Rookie!" Doc said rolling through the door "What are you doing?" "Hey!" Lightning said absentmindedly "I'm just watching some racing videos." Lightning scrutinized the moment right before Chick slammed him into the wall. "Did you come from the Cozy Cone?" Doc asked "Did you talk to Sally?" "Yeah." Lightning replied, in the same absentminded tone he had used before "She's waiting on guests to arrive, so she couldn't come with me." "Have you thought about proposing to her?" Doc asked "Are you sure she's the one?" Lightning snapped to attention. "I-I-I've thought about it." he stammered "I mean; we've only been dating for a year… I'm positive she's the one… but I don't know… right now, I'm focusing on my recovery." Doc laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you. Bella called me a few days ago. She wanted to know if you have proposed to Sally. Your mother didn't want to be overbearing like she was in your relationship with Chelsea." Doc explained "Believe me Kiddo; I'm no longer interested in fucking up your personal life." "Oh, so you moved to fucking Sophia." Lightning said playfully "That explains a lot." Doc glared at him so hard, that Lightning swore that he was trying to set him ablaze. "Sorry, it's just the last time I was pushed into proposing, it fell through." Lightning said as he restarted the DVD of his wreck "I don't want to rush things." "Don't keep watching that." Doc said "You'll drive yourself crazy." "I know." Lightning sighed "But if I had just waited and taken the inside line, I would have…" "Kid, don't live where you could have done something." Doc interrupted "What happened, happened. There's nothing we can do about it except get back on the track and kick ass, namely Chick's." "That's true." Lightning laughed "I need to keep watching. So I can fix any mistakes." "Not being a hot-hood and show off would fix everything." Doc playfully said "But I can't say I didn't do the same thing when I was your age. I'll see you later. I'll be at Sophia's if you need me… but call first." "Ok, will do." Lightning said in an absentminded tone "Bye Doc." Doc saw Lightning was not paying attention to him "Rookie." Doc said "Seriously… call first." "Okkkkaaaayyyy! I don't want to see you fucking Sophia so I will." Lightning said, Doc glared at him "You give me hell about Sally. Now that you and Sophia are screwing each other, I'm getting in some payback." Doc grumbled something and left his office.


	21. Doc and Sophia's Romance

Chapter 20. - Doc and Sophia's Romance - 

***************EXPLICIT WARNING************

**IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE BONDAGE/ROUGH SEX… DO NOT READ!**

Doc arrived at Sophia's condominium. "Sophie… my love!" Doc called "I'm here, where are you?" He surveyed the condo; Sophia was nowhere to be seen. The lights were dimmed, and she had purple candles spread around the living room. Their light was adding a dim yellow glow. It was obvious that she had something romantic planned. As Doc entered the condo, Sophia snuck up behind him and quickly locked a parking boot on his right rear tire. She drove around him and put a boot on the other rear tire. Then Sophia drove to where Doc could see her. She wore an expression that was seductive. Although he was caught off guard, Doc's expression darkened when he saw what Sophia was wearing… practically nothing. She was painted a metallic purple color. Sophia lips were redder than the reddest rose, a rhinestone 'Fuck Me' choker was around her front bumper. Fancy chains were wrapped around Sophia's body and attached to her breasts. She wore a very ornate masquerade mask. Each one of her tire rims had rhinestones in them. Topping it all off, Sophia wore a fine gold G-string and a rhinestone heart shaped labia clip was attached to her folds. Every time she would move, the chains would sparkle in the candlelight. "You're gorgeous!" Doc said as his manhood twitched with excitement "I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this." "I've been planning this for days, so I'm going to enjoy it as much as you will." Sophia said as she reached into Doc's storage compartment and removed his cell phone "I can't have you calling for help… it would ruin all my fun." She sat his phone on the coffee table, well out of Doc's reach. Sophia picked up something that looked like a riding crop. "Where did you get the parking boots?" Doc asked as he noticed that they were similar to what the sheriff's office used "I doubt that Duncan or one of his deputies would give you a set, knowing what you were going to use them for." "You'll be surprised what you can find online." Sophia grumbled as she circled Doc, running the riding crop a long his side "I wouldn't try to get free. I know how strong you are, so I used maximum-security restraints."

"What's the meaning of this?" Doc said, catching on that Sophia was playing some sort of twisted game with him "Free me immediately, or I'll…" "SHUT UP!" Sophia shouted "I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK!" She gave his rear bumper a hard whack with the riding crop. It stung and Doc jumped in surprise. "I know that I have your heart, mind, and soul." Sophia giggled "But what I want the most is your large cock." Sophia licked her lips as she stroked Doc's codpiece. Doc realized that one of his wildest fantasies was about to play out. Now that she had Doc right where she wanted him, Sophia wasn't going to let him go until she had melted Doc into a helpless puddle of desire. Sophia started dancing seductively, rubbing up against him every now and again. Every time that Doc tried to touch her, Sophia danced out of reach. His low moan of pleasure, deep in his throat, spurred her on. Doc's mind was a fog of desire as he watched her dance around him: breathless, speechless, thinking all kinds of hot and dirty things. Sophia smirked at him, totally enjoying the power that she currently held. Her tires made their way under Doc. "You must be uncomfortable with your thick, hot, rod, confined inside your codpiece." Sophia purred as she reached under him and removed his codpiece and tossed it in a corner. "There, I just released the beast." Doc moaned as the cool air felt good to his growing erection. As Sophia continued to dance, she allowed Doc to kiss her. The kiss was forceful and confrontational as they expressed their strength to each other. "Bad boy!" Sophia said "You deserve a punishment." She drove around to Doc's rear and gave him an old fashion spanking. Doc's rear was sore by the time she was done, but his manhood responded to the stimulation. Doc groaned in desire as it became rock hard. "I know that you're a kinky old man, so I have something special for you." Sophia said "Don't worry, I've cleaned and sterilized it." She showed Doc a small bar with a sapphire in the end. Doc knew what it was, a penis plug. Sophie prepared the end of Doc's manhood with a cleaning solution and inserted the plug. It was a strange feel, Doc had never had that done to him before. The metal coming in contact with his erection sent a sudden shock of both pain and pleasure that Doc couldn't explain. The sapphire sparkled brilliantly as his manhood bobbed up and down. Taking a mirror, she showed him what it looked like. "I like it." Doc said "I'll wear it when you're around." Pleased, Sophia put the mirror down and stood in front of Doc, turned around and spread her rear wheels far apart enough to give him a glorious view of her opening. She unclipped her labia clip, began to fondle and rub herself. "Do you know what I want now?" Sophia moaned, Doc shook his hood, he was too aroused to speak. "I want a huge dick in me right now. I want it in me as deep as it will go, and I want to ride it all night long." From somewhere she pulled out a dildo. Doc saw it was chrome and it was as big as he was. Doc gaped speechlessly; he could not believe what he was watching. Sophia shuddered as she put the dildo between her rear tires and plunged it into herself, making her rear axle buckle. "Oh, Chrysler!" Sophia moaned as she worked the dildo in and out of herself "It feels so good!" Watching Sophia getting off by her own tire was blowing Doc's mind. It wasn't long until Sophia got bored. She took the dildo over to Doc and put it into his mouth. He looked quite startled, not quite sure what to make of it. But the taste of her fluids overrode Doc's hesitation and he began sucking on it eagerly. Doc discovered that he enjoyed the texture in his mouth. He licked the dildo clean, moaning in delight.

Sophia noticed Doc's painfully hard erection as she sat the dildo down. "I'm not done with you yet." She said "So I guess I'll have to deal with that." Gently Sophia wiggled her way under him. Doc groaned as she removed the plug. Then she set to work, nibbling and licking the sensitive tip, then sliding the shaft in and out of her mouth, sucking all the while. She stepped up the stimulation bit by bit until she was pumping him in a regular rhythm, Doc arched his roof with a strained hiss. Sophia took more and more of him into her mouth. Doc let out with a cry and Sophia pulled back. Using her mechanical hand, she pumped Doc's manhood vigorously. Doc arched his roof as fluids squirted from his erection at an impressive rate, spraying ejaculate all over himself. Sophia smiled at Doc's drained and bewildered expression. She had just gotten him off with her mouth, and for reasons, she couldn't really explain, it made her just a little more wet. "All right Sophia." Doc said "You had your fun now release me." "No, I said you're a bad boy." Sophia said as she picked up the riding crop again. Doc couldn't believe what he was seeing, let alone hearing. "I didn't give you permission to speak, you're a bad boy." Sophia drove around to Doc's rear and gave him a couple of whacks with the riding crop, not hard this time, just enough to encourage Doc to have another erection. Doc choked on a gasp as his manhood began to harden once more, despite the rather massive release just moments ago. Sophia thought Doc was too tired to continue and she released him. A big mistake on her part. As soon as she had the boots off, Doc spun around and was right up on her. Doc pressed roughly into Sophia's lips to force her mouth open as he gained access, his tongue deeply diving in on a quest to find its mate. He found it and drew her tongue into a sensual, but rough tangle with his. They stayed like that for a few moments and then broke apart. His eyes searched Sophia's trying to read her emotions. "I'm not a bad boy, I'm a rough boy. When you play dirty, it will just encourage me to play dirty as well. Are you sure, you want to let this little fantasy of ours play out? If you say yes, I'm going to show you just what rough means." Doc said darkly, an edge of maliciousness in his tone. "Sophie if you don't want to do this just say so, you have already given me a night that I'll never forget." "Hudson to be honest, I want it rough, please I need it. You're the only one that I'm willing to do this with." Sophia said "I want to experience all of your erotic fury." Doc smiled as she tried to get away, but he was too strong. "Oh no! You're not getting away from me, you dirty little slut." Doc said "You had your fun, now I'm going to have mine."  
Doc forced Sophia into her bedroom. Showing a tremendous amount of strength, Doc shoved Sophia on to the bed. He slid a tire around her and easily rolled her on to her roof. The way Doc had her lying on the bed, Sophia knew she couldn't get up. Doc could feel Sophia trembling in anticipation. "You seem to be… A bit over dressed!" he whispered, flicking his tongue on her rear-view mirror. "But I know how to change that." Doc leaned closer and started to remove her jewelry. As Doc removed the chains from her breasts, he'd pinch or squeeze them, the pain causing little rushes of pleasure. Sophia jumped in surprise. However, it was apparently against the rules. Sophia felt a swift, sharp slap to her rear bumper. Although there had been a sting to the blow, it wasn't painful. Doc noticed her change in demeanor. "So, you liked that?" Doc asked darkly "Well, here is another." Sophia felt a sharp slap to her rear bumper. After the initial shock, she let out a low moan. This was a new sensation entirely and it was absolutely delicious. Sophia let out a low whimper, just as she felt another strike land on her rear, but this time much different from the last. It took a few more strikes, before she realized what Doc was using, the riding crop that she had used on him. After he got done spanking her, Doc took off Sophia's gold G-string and labia clip, he laid them on the nightstand. "What should I do next?" Doc said, thinking aloud "I'm going to show you how it feels to be teased. I'm going to make you beg for it, I want you to tell me just how badly you want me to fuck you." Sophia couldn't believe those words were coming out of his mouth. Doc slid his tire tip to her opening, stroking her clitoris, which caused her to start writhing. "Take me Hudson, fuck me hard. I can't stand it." Sophia cried "I need you!" "How do you want it?" Doc said pausing "I'm a man of many talents." "How do I want it?" Sophia asked confused "What do you mean?" "Do you want it: soft, slow, sweet, and submissive." Doc said "Or plain old nasty racecar fucking." "You know what I want." Sophia said and spread her rear tires "I'm waiting!" Doc laughed "That's what I love about you, you're always so romantic." Doc said as he mounted "Are you ready?" Sophia nodded as Doc pinned her front wheels to the mattress in a rough embrace. He leaned over and ran his tongue along Sophia's jaw, then slowly ran it down her undercarriage to her breasts. Doc used his rear tires and forced Sophia's rear tires in sort of a spread-eagle style. When he didn't enter her, Sophia tried to impale herself on him. Doc dodged every desperate move she made. "FUCK ME!... LIKE A BAD ASS RACECAR!" She yelled "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" Smiling in satisfaction, Doc slammed into Sophia, all the way up to his undercarriage, forcing her to take him all at once.

Doc's hard thrust was ecstasy for both of them. After a few moments, he started thrusting hard and fast. Sophia's hood tilted back as she gave a long deep-throated moan as the sensation of being filled was incredibly delicious. Doc lifted his lower body away from Sophia until only the head of his manhood was sheathed, then he thrusted down again, hard. He did this many times in a row. Doc's powerful rhythm was exactly what they were craving. Right now in the heat of this twisted game, they needed it fast and hard, mindless to anything but the feeling between their rear wheels. Sophia snarled and gripped Doc forcefully, the ferocity of the act driving both of them out of their minds. This was the hot aggressive sex that racecars were known for. It was very different from the tender lovemaking they were used to, but no less satisfying. Finally, phenomenal shockwaves ran through Sophia. "Oh I'm…" Sophia's mouth clamed shut, unable to articulate the sensations. Her eyes squeezed shut as she shook with an intense orgasm. Doc felt a familiar fire start to burn inside him as Sophia rode out the waves of her climax. He only managed to thrust a few more times before he was unable to hold back any longer. "Sophia!" Doc called out as he thrusted roughly into her one last time "FUCK…Fuck!" Doc shut his eyes and all he could see behind his eyelids was a dazzling array of stars as he shot boatloads of ejaculate into Sophia. There was so much of it, it flowed out of her opening and all over the bed.

Once Doc's muscles relaxed, he collapsed on top of Sophia panting heavily. Doc carefully grasped his manhood in one tire and lifted himself off. He helped Sophia roll over. Her body buzzed and hummed like…well like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt Doc shivering. "You're trembling." Sophia said "Are you cold?" "No, just exhausted." He said "I just had the most powerful climax in my life!" "Really?" Sophia asked "Well, we need to do this more often." Doc chuckled "If you give me a few minutes to rest. I'll help you change the sheets." Doc said "We got cum all over the bed, not to mention each other." "I was prepared for that." Sophia said "There's two sets of sheets on the bed. The top one is waterproof; we just need to take it off. There's a normal sheet underneath it." "That was smart." Doc said "It looks like you had everything planned." "Yep, now get up." Sophia said as she started nudging him "The sooner we get the sheets changed, the sooner we can get to sleep." Sophia had no problems getting out of bed, but when Doc tried to stand, his rear wheels gave out and he crumpled to the floor. Sophia rushed around the bed. "I'm fine." Doc said "It appears that my strength hasn't returned." "It's warm in here, just lay there until I get the sheet off." Sophia said as she pulled the top sheet off. Like she said, there was a sheet underneath. "I'm going to throw this one in the bathroom for now. I'll bring a towel back and we can clean you up." Sophia gathered the sheet up and headed to the bathroom. As she did that, Doc managed to climb back into bed. After what seemed an eternity, Sophia returned to the bedroom with warm towels on her hood. "I cleaned myself up when I was in the bathroom." Sophia said as she started wiping Doc down "So we only need to clean you up." Doc took a towel and started to clean his front half while Sophia wiped down his back half. When she reached under him to clean his manhood, Doc flinched. "Be gentle with that." He said "It's sore. I don't think it's recovered from all the abuse we just put it through." Sophia was surprised to feel how soft it was. "You're right, it's a little squishy." Sophia said as she gently wiped his manhood down "It should be fine in the morning." Once they were done, Sophia threw the towels into the bathroom. As she headed back to the bedroom, she got a quilt out of a footlocker and threw it on the bed. Doc and Sophia climbed back in bed. Doc smiled and pulled Sophia closer as he regained his strength and composure. "Are you better now?" She asked, Doc nodded "Good. *sigh* I love you." "I love you too." Doc said "After all the craziness of the last few months, I think we needed something like this." "I agree." Sophia said "Hopefully, our lives will get back to normal now." As Doc pulled the quilt around them, a purr of contentment rose from Sophia's throat. They kissed one last time before drifting off to sleep.


	22. In Trouble… Again

Chapter 21. - In Trouble… Again -

Back at Doc's office: Lightning studied his wreck for ten more minutes and then put in the video of a race when it was clear that he was a contender for the cup. On the screen, he saw himself acting cocky. "Wow, I was a prick." Lightning said to himself "No wonder I didn't have any friends." Suddenly, a wave of fatigue hit Lightning. Grabbing a pillow, he stretched out in front of the TV. He fell asleep just as the race started. Hours later: "Lightning?" Sally asked "Are you okay? You wasn't answering your phone, so I came looking for you." Lightning opened his eyes slowly. "I'm fine." He replied "I'm just really tired." "It's time for dinner." Sally said "What do you want from Flo's?" "To tell you the truth, I'm not hungry." Lightning said "I think, I'm just going to head to my cone for the night." "That doesn't sound like you; you're normally starving by now." Sally said "Are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah, I'm sure." Lightning said "I'm going to bed." "Okay" Sally responded as Lightning kissed her fender "I'll check on you in a little while." Lightning nodded before giving her fender another kiss. Sally watched Lightning drive slowly down the street to his cozy cone. Within minutes of closing the door, he was fast asleep. The next few days went by pretty much the same. Lightning ate very little and all he wanted to do was sleep. As much as she tried, Sally couldn't get him to go on a drive with her, something Lightning normally loves. A few days later, around lunchtime: Lightning only drank a milkshake. Then he headed back to his cone for a nap. By this point, Sally had enough of Lightning's strange behavior. She headed over to the hospital and talked with Doc. "…And to my surprise, he's not interested in anything, including food… Luigi ate more at lunch today than Lightning did." Sally said "I don't know what else I can do… I even went to a lingerie store and bought a sexy teddy. When I tried to get Light in the mood last night, all he did was roll over in bed and fall back to sleep! You know how Lightning is when it comes to sex!... It's his passion, right next to racing!" "I've noticed he's not as sharp as he usually is." Doc said "Between the hearing, training, and everything else. I thought Lightning was just exhausted. Now, I'm not so sure. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. Tomorrow, I'll drag the Rookie's butt in here and run some tests. Until then, just keep an eye on him. If anything changes, let me know immediately."

Doc woke Lightning up at six-thirty the next morning. "Why did you wake me up so early?" Lightning asked groggily "I thought training was later this morning." "It is, but we're going to my office. I want to examine your axles." Doc said as Lightning groaned and stiffly drove out of his cone. "Have you been sore anywhere?" "My axles are stiff when I wake up in the morning, but they're not sore." Lightning yawned "Once I'm up and moving around, they quickly loosen up." "Good." Doc said "Sally's worried about you. She said you've been sleeping a lot lately." "That's because I've been training very hard." Lightning said "I'm just tired." "As far as I'm concerned you haven't been over training." Doc said "Sally also says you haven't had much of an appetite, which is a sign that something could be wrong." Lightning just shrugged. "I just haven't been hungry." He said "Otherwise I feel fine." "I want to check your engine, there might be a problem brewing." Doc said, entering his office. "It could be why you haven't been eating and why you're so tired." "I don't think so." Lightning said "Sometimes I go through weird eating and sleeping phases when I'm training." "And I think that's the case." Doc said "But I just want to know for sure." "With everything I been through, I understand why you're being cautious." Lightning said "So do you want to check my engine now?" "No not right now." Doc said "We're going to train first and then do the procedure." "Procedure?" Lightning asked "You didn't say anything about doing a procedure!" "Would you relax!" Doc said "I'm going to give you a mild sedative then I'm going to thread a sensor through your engine so I can detect any glitches or potential problems." "But why the sedative?" Lightning asked "Is it going to hurt?" "It shouldn't, but if it does, let me know." Doc said "I'm going to give you a sedative because you're squirmy. Between the exercise and the sedative, you should hold still long enough for me to run some tests. Right now, I want to check your axles. So get your fucking tail on the table." "Just my tail?" Lightning asked playfully "The rest of me can stay as far away from you as possible." Doc glared at Lightning. Laughing, Lightning drove onto the exam table. "I can tell when you're worried about something. You start cracking stupid jokes." Doc said poking around "They look great. I mean they're really scarred up, but they are as good as they're going to get." "That's wonderful." Lightning said "When can I start training on asphalt again?" "In a week or two… I was thinking about going to Los Angeles and have you train there." Doc said "Right now, you're strengthening your axles by training on dirt." "When we go to LA, can Sally come?" "I figured you'd ask." Doc said smiling "She's already coming, it's her hometown after all. All right, let's get started." "Coming." Lightning said as he drove off the table and pulled up beside Doc "What am I working on today?" "We're going to see how many laps you can do at top speed." Doc said "Don't count on being able to do more than fifty."

Thirty minutes later: Lightning had just finished his sixty-sixth lap. He was going one hundred and fifty miles per hour as he power slid through the flat turn, only to get a searing pain from under his hood. Alarmed, Lightning slammed on his brakes, but the pain continued. It got worse with each breath. Lightning groaned and shut his eyes. He cried out for Doc as the pain continued to escalate. "What is it Kid?" Doc asked, sprinting up to him "Where do you hurt?" "My engine!" Lightning groaned "Doc… help!" "Okay! Relax… it's not going to help if you freak out on me!" Doc said as he examined Lightning "I'm going to call for help." After performing a few quick tests, Doc knew what was wrong as he called 911. "Hurry!" Lightning cried as the pain continued to increase "I don't know…" "Stay with me Rookie!" Doc said "Helps on the way!" Lightning gazed at Doc through dazed eyes as blue smoke was beginning to come out from under his hood. "I… can't…breathe…" Lightning choked out "What's… going… on?" "You're going to be all right." Doc calmly said "Don't talk, just concentrate on breathing." As always Doc had his medical bag with him. He pulled out his stethoscope and monitored Lightning's condition. Lightning's breathing was becoming rapid and shallow. Doc knew his protégé was having an engine attack and there was nothing he could do at the moment. "An ambulance will be here any second." Doc said calmly as Tempest came speeding towards them with her siren and lights flashing "We'll get you to the hospital as soon as possible." Lightning couldn't respond, he was beyond the ability to speak. The pain got so intense, he passed out. The ambulance arrived at the track a few seconds later. "Tempest." Doc said "Do you carry a treatment for engine attack?" "Yes I do." She said "I'm assuming Lightning is having one." Doc nodded as she pulled out the gear. Duncan and Scarlett arrived a few minutes later. Doc quickly informed them on what was going on. Tempest knew that they would need help and she radioed back to the hospital requesting another ambulance to come and assist. Doc administered a series of drugs that would aid in stopping the attack. An ambulance named Bentley arrived within a few minutes. Not only was Bentley an ambulance, he was also a trauma surgeon. With all the commotion going on, it attracted on lookers. Duncan and Scarlett herded everyone away. Somehow, Sally had gotten word and she came racing down to the track. Duncan caught her as she tried to go around him. "Sally, I can't let you down there." Duncan said "I don't know what's wrong with Lightning." He did, but he wasn't going to tell her. Sally tried to break free of his grip. "I… have…to…" she pleaded "Let go of me!" "You'll just be in the way." Duncan said as Sally continued to get away from him "Sally, please! If you truly love Lightning, give the doctors room to work! They have their tires full and don't need you breathing down their roofs." Sally stopped struggling, she buried her face in his side, and burst into tears. Duncan turned so she could not see what was happening to Lightning. He did his best to comfort her. Once the doctors got Lightning stable, they loaded him up and took him to the hospital. Duncan saw Flo approaching and he handed Sally of to her. Flo lead Sally to the hospital.

Two days later: Lightning awoke to gentle rhythmic beeping of one of the monitors. He was not happy to see that he was back in the hospital. Lightning saw that he was only hooked up to a few monitors and I.V.s. Neither Sally nor Doc noticed that Lightning had woken up. "That test proves that he had an engine attack." Doc said "Luckily the drugs worked quickly. We'll have to wait and see if Lightning's engine was damaged." "What will you do if it is?" Sally asked on the verge of panicking "Will he survive?... can he race?... Will he wake up?" "Sally calm down!" Doc barked "Lightning is young and healthy. We'll have to wait and see if there's any damage to his engine. It responded to the treatment very quickly, which is a great sign that no damage was done. I stopped his medications this morning, so it's a matter of time before Lightning wakes up." "So he can go back to racing?" Sally asked "How long will he have to stay in the hospital?" "A week." Doc said "Then he can go back to training." "You're going to let him go back to training a week after an engine attack?!" Sally said loudly "Are you nuts! Doc, he'll kill himself!" "Would you relax! There's no reason that Lightning can't." Doc said "I would tell him to take two weeks off, but I doubt Lightning would listen." "Doc! He was crying out there." Sally said "You know Lightning has to be in incredible amount of pain to do that." "I know." Doc said "He nearly cried when I made you dump him." "And don't go telling the world that either." Lightning said groggily "What happened? Did I wreck?" "You're awake!" Sally exclaimed, as she rolled over to him "No, you didn't.*lengthy pause.* You had an engine attack." "I had a what?!" Lightning said "That's something that only old cars have!" "Anyone can have an engine attack, no matter how old they are." Doc said "How do you feel? Are you in pain?" "No." Lightning said "I'm just very tired." "That's wonderful!" Doc said, obviously satisfied "You feel tired because of the medications." "Okay." Lightning said "Can I start training again in a week?" "Yeah." Doc said "But I think you should wait two weeks though." "But Doc, I have to be in shape so I don't look like an idiot!" Lightning said "All the other racecars are going to laugh at me." "We'll see how this week goes." Doc said "But stay under one hundred or you might have another attack." "How much longer do I have to stay here?" Lightning asked "I hate hospitals." "Another three or four days. I want to make sure your engine is doing well." Doc said "I'll see you guys later."  
Once Doc was gone, Sally drove up to Lightning, she had tears in her eyes. "Sweetheart, come here." Lightning said as he hugged and kissed her "I'm so sorry." "You've been training way too hard." Sally said "Just take it easy. I don't want you hurting yourself anymore." He scooted over to make room for Sally on the bed. Lightning patted the spot beside him, inviting her to join him. "I need someone to snuggle with." Lightning said as he gave her his best lost puppy dog look "I'm sure the nurses won't mind." "This feels good." Sally said tiredly as she crawled into bed next to him. "I haven't slept in days." "What do you mean you haven't slept in days?" Lightning asked "How long have I been out?" "Your engine attack was two days ago." Sally said "Doc kept you sedated because he needed to make sure your engine was stable and functioning properly." Then she sighed contentedly and immediately fell asleep. Lightning yawned once before snuggling down. It only took a few minutes for him to be asleep too. Three days later: Lightning was wide awake, feeling good, and begging to leave the hospital. "I want to run a final set of tests on you. If I'm happy with the results, you can go home." Doc said "But I don't want you to be alone at any time. So, if Sally doesn't mind, you can stay with her." "I would love that." Sally said "And I'll make sure Stickers follows all of your instructions." "Perfect." Doc said "Let me go get Jackie and we can get the tests started." Four hours later: "All of the tests look good." Doc said "So I'm comfortable letting you go home." Doc and Jackie removed all of the monitoring equipment, including the urinary tube. "That didn't hurt!" Lightning said "It just stung a little." "That's because your manhood is healed." Doc said "Once Jackie finishes the paperwork, you're free to go." "Do you know what caused the attack?" Lightning asked "One minute I was fine and the next I was in the most pain I've ever felt." "I really don't know; medical science has not figured out why transplants sometimes cause engine attacks. It's very rare only 1 in 100,000 cases. I'm guessing that being a racecar has something to do with it." Doc explained "Do you remember two years ago, one of the top rally cars was racing in France and he had an engine attack in the middle of a race?" "I think so." Lightning said "But, didn't he die?" "Yes, he was dead even before the rescue squad could get to him. Doc said "It also could be in your genetics. Do you know of anyone in your family that has a history of engine attacks?" "Not to my knowledge." Lightning said, a little fearful "How likely is it that I'll have another attack?" "It's not unheard of… You're still in the recovery stage." Doc said "That's why I want you to be careful. No training, no racing, no tractor tipping, and absolutely no sex." Lightning yawned "I'm really tired." he said, stifling another yawn "As soon as I get to Sally's apartment, I'm going to take a nap." "Me too." Sally said "Worrying about you has worn me out." "All right Rookie, I'm heading back to my office." Doc said "If you need anything, just call."

"Hopefully, Jackie will have the paperwork done soon." Lightning said "Do you want to snuggle with me until then?" Again Sally climbed into bed and snuggled down. An hour later: Jackie arrived and gave Lightning a copy of all of Doc's instructions. After that, Lightning and Sally headed back to her apartment. At the apartment: Lightning headed straight for the bedroom. He climbed into bed and stretched out. "Are you going to stand there and ogle me?" Lightning asked, when he saw Sally standing in the doorway "Or are you going to come in and take a nap with me?" Sally giggled as she climbed into bed. She sighed and leaned up against him. "I know we haven't been dating long." She said "But when I think back, I can't remember when we wasn't together." "Same here." Lightning commented "I know it isn't time yet, but what are your thoughts on us getting married?" "I would love that." Sally said "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "How many kids do you want?" Lightning asked "One, two… a dozen?" "I don't want that many." Sally said laughing "One, possibly two would be enough for me." "Same here." Lightning said, then Sally yawned "I'm tired." "Me too." Sally said "Are you ready for a nap?" "Yeah, the drive wore me out." Lightning said as he snuggled down "I feel like I could sleep for days." "Stickers… you have." Sally said playfully "I'm the one that needs the sleep." Lightning and Sally snuggled together and soon they were fast asleep.


	23. Ornament Valley Surprise

Chapter 22. - Ornament Valley Surprise -

"Are you two ever going to wake up?" Doc asked "I don't have all afternoon." Lightning opened his eyes slowly. He glanced at Sally, who was still asleep. "What do you want?" Lightning asked groggily "What time is it?" "Four-thirty." Doc replied "You two have slept for the entire afternoon." "I don't want to get up." Lightning groaned, pulling Sally closer "I'm so tired." "I'll give you a few more hours." Doc said "When I come back, you have to get up." "Fine, whatever." Lightning snapped "I just want to sleep." That evening: "Come on, get up!" Doc demanded "You have had enough sleep." Lightning and Sally stirred. "Okay, okay!" Lightning asked hoarsely "What time is it now?" "About five." Doc said "You need to get up and start moving. I need to know if there was any damage done to your engine. No problems showed up on the tests, but the only way I'll really know for sure is to get you up and moving around. Sally I want you to stick to Lightning like glue. Tell me if you think he's hurting because he's way too stubborn to tell me himself." *Sally laughed.* Go get something to eat at Flo's and then go for a drive." "Crap!" Lightning said, driving forward hesitantly "My axles are sore and stiff." "That's another reason I want you up and moving." Doc said "I'm going home for the night. If you need me, I'll be there." Once they were awake, Lightning drove out onto the main road, closely followed by Sally. They had dinner and then discussed where they would take their drive. "Where do you want to go?" Lightning asked "I still don't know the area very well." "I don't know." Sally said "Wheel Well?" "We always go there." Lightning said "I want to go somewhere different." "Ok, how about a drive through Ornament Valley?" Sally suggested "It's really pretty this time of year. Once we get done with our drive, we can come back and get some dessert… I've saved some room for it." "I hate to tell you this… I'm still a little hungry." Lightning said "Dessert sounds wonderful." "You must be feeling better." Sally said "You're back to being a bottomless pit." Lightning laughed as they headed out for their drive.

Together, Lightning and Sally drove through Ornament Valley. Because it was close to sunset, red and orange light bounced off the mountains which made them appear to glow. Soon: They drove slowly down the main road of a town that was equally as small as Radiator Springs. "Hey! Sally!" Lightning said "Do you want to do some shopping?" He pointed to a row of antique stores. "Yeah!" Sally said "That sounds like fun." When they came back out to the street: Tourists greeted Lightning. One of his fan said something that shocked him. "Do you know that Chick Hicks is here?" A blue minivan said "I've seen him shopping in some of the stores." "What?" Lightning asked "Are you sure?" "Yeah, his trailer is parked on the outskirts of town. It's been here for at least a week." The minivan said, pointing in the direction "There's a black sports car with him." "Thanks for the information." Lightning said "I'll go check it out." He started driving in the direction the car pointed. "If you do anything stupid, you'll need to get yourself another attorney, I won't defend you." Sally warned "If you do something really, really stupid, I'll be happy to prosecute you." "You wouldn't dare." Lightning playfully said "You love me to much!" "Oh, yeah… try me." Sally said sternly, her eyes shooting daggers at him "I love you, but sometimes you drive me crazy!" He knew Sally was being serious. "If I do something stupid, I'll cut off my manhood." Lightning said "That'll teach me not to do something so stupid." "You don't have to do that. We're just going to check it out. Chick might not be there." Sally said, then she smiled "You don't have to cut your manhood off… I'll miss it to much!" Lightning laughed and kissed Sally. They drove a few miles and found only the trailer; the hauler was nowhere to be seen. Lightning saw Chick parked in the desert. "Are you stalking me now?" Lightning called to Chick as he and Sally pulled up behind him. "Or are you spying on me?" "You wish." Chick said "Thanks to you and your fucking girlfriend, I had to come back here because the district attorney is convening a grand jury to hear the evidence that was brought up during the hearing. I'm facing jail time because of you." "Rinne tú sin duit féin ... ag fucking dickhood! Níl a fhios agam cad a dhéanann tú chomh dúr, ach oibríonn sé i ndáiríre. (You did that to yourself… fucking dickhood! I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works.)" Lightning said angrily in Irish "If you raced by the rules, there wouldn't have been the hearing." "If you had listened to your crew chief, you wouldn't have crashed." Chick said "So this is all your fault." "Come on Lightning let's go." Sally said "This is Chick's camp, I don't want you getting in trouble for harassing him." Lightning glared at Chick before he turned around and headed back to town.

As Sally followed him, Chick rammed her right behind her front right tire and she cried out in pain. "That's what I call payback." Chick snarled, before slapping Sally across the face "That should teach you to keep your fucking nose out of my business." Lightning turned back around when he heard Sally cry out. He didn't see Chick hit her, but he did see him slap her. Chick laughed and tore off into the desert. Lightning was outraged and he took off after him. Lightning was going over one hundred miles an hour and his engine started feeling strange. It felt like it was producing more power than he needed. Lightning wished he knew how to tap into it. Remembering Doc's warning, he abandoned the chase and drove back to Sally. Lightning saw she had a large dent in her right side and her wheel was at a strange angle. "Are you okay?" Lightning asked "What hurts other than your axle and side?" "Nothing." Sally said "My hood hurts a little, but it's been hurting since your engine attack, so I don't think it's related." "Okay." Lightning said "Can you drive?" "I think so." Sally said as she inched forward, pain flooded the area. "Oh, I can't… it hurts!" "Uh oh!" Lightning said "Here, lean on me. We'll get back a little later than what Doc wanted, but we have a good excuse." "Why don't you call him?" Sally asked, as tears came to her eyes "Maybe I can get a ride from Mack or Abby." "That's a good idea." Lightning said "We'll be here all night if you can't drive." Lightning dialed Doc's number. "What's up Kid?" Doc asked, answering his phone "How's the engine feeling?" He was home and enjoying a hot cup of coffee when Lightning called. "Sally's hurt!" Lightning exclaimed as he started to panic "We need you in Ornament Valley as soon as possible!" "Lightning, calm down!" Doc said "Now, what happened?" "Sally and I were taking our drive like you told us, Chick was here and we argued. When we were leaving, he rammed and slapped Sally!" Lightning said, all in one breath "She can't drive so I need Mack or Abby to come and get her!" "Abby isn't here, she's in Phoenix visiting friends." Doc said "Is Sally conscious?" "Yeah and in pain." Lightning said "Her wheel is at an odd angle." "I'm heading out the door now. I'm getting the GPS coordinates from your phone. I'll stop and get Mack." Doc said "Stay calm and help Sally with anything that she needs. If things get worse or if she passes out, I want you to call 9-1-1." "Okay." Lightning said, taking a deep breath "I'll do that." He hung up and nuzzled Sally tenderly. Time seemed to drag by in an excruciatingly painful manner. "Hang in there, Babe." Lightning said "Help's on the way." "I'm trying." Sally said quietly "How did you tolerate this?" "I was in a coma." Lightning commented "I didn't have to go through the initial pain." Sally leaned heavily against him, keeping her weight off her front right tire. "You're handling this better than I am." Lightning said "I'm on the verge of freaking out." Well, then it's a good thing I wasn't the one who had a huge wreck." Sally said "You would have totally freaked out." Lightning laughed. Sally attempted to roll forward a little but was unable to. "Don't do that!" Lightning scolded "You're going to hurt yourself more." "Yeah, like you ever listened to that." she said "I have to get into a position so I can board your trailer." "Doc has to look at you first." Lightning said "Hopefully he'll be here soon."

Forty minutes later: Mack and Doc arrived. "Oh boy." Doc said when he saw Sally's side "Chick clobbered you a good one. Just stay still and let me look at it." He examined Sally's axle, which was swelling. "It doesn't hurt as bad as when Chick hit me." Sally said "But I still can't drive on it." "Well, Kiddo, I'm going to splint it until we get to the hospital." Doc said "You have so much swelling, I'm going to have to X-ray your axle, it might be broken." Once Doc was done splinting Sally's axle, Mack lowered the ramp and Lightning helped Sally get on board. "We have to catch Chick!" Lightning said "He probably didn't go far. His trailer is parked right over there." "Don't worry about that. We have to get Sally to the hospital." Doc said "I've already reported Chick's assault to Sheriff, he'll keep an eye out for him." "Good." Lightning said "I tried to catch Chick, but my engine started acting weird so I stopped." "It was a smart thing you did; you could have triggered another engine attack." Doc said "What was it doing?" "Just vibrating." Lightning said "It felt like it was producing a lot of power… like it was just waiting for me to unleash it." "That's fascinating!" Doc said "How fast were you going?" "Around one hundred and twenty, I think." Lightning replied "I don't really know. I was trying to catch Chick, so I wasn't paying attention to how fast I was going. *Doc looked at him strangely.* What?" "Your engine was putting out more power than you were using. But, we don't have all of your systems calibrated correctly." Doc said "It appears your engine is progressing a lot faster than I was expecting… That could explain the attack." "Does that mean I can go faster!" Lightning asked, Doc nodded "That is so COOL!" "Lightning relax, and don't screw around with it." Doc warned "When we get to LA, we'll do some testing to see how much power it produces. I have a feeling your top speed is going to increase once we get everything calibrated." Mack, Lightning, and Doc headed back to town.

In Radiator Springs: Mack headed straight to the hospital. Doc got a better look at Sally's axle and then he sent her to have it X-rayed. When Sally returned to his office, Doc gave her an injection of painkillers. Ten minutes later: "Good news Sally, your axle isn't fractured." Doc said looking at the x-ray "But it's severely displaced." "I'm glad it's not broken." Sally said "How bad is it?" "Well it's not good." Doc said "Actually, a broken axle is not as painful as a dislocation… most soft tissue damage is twice as painful as a broken axle. I need to get Jackie; I'll need her help." Doc left and returned with Jackie a few moments later. "Rookie, go over and get on her left side and press up against her. Sally, Jackie is going to hold your rear half. Are you ready?" "Just get it over with." Sally said as Lightning leaned against her. Jackie gripped her rear tires firmly. With his mechanical hands, Doc tightly gripped Sally's tire. He jerked it out and forward, a sickening pop was heard. Sally gasped. "Are you okay?" Lightning asked "That sounded like it hurt." "Yeah, I'm okay." Sally said, taking a deep breath and blinking away the tears "At least I think so." Doc examined her axle. "Everything's snapped back into place easily, which means there's not much damage." Doc said as Jackie got a supporting rap and put it around her axle "You're tough, not many cars could go through that without making a sound." "I'm surprised I didn't." Sally admitted "It happened so quickly; I didn't have time to cry." "Are you ready to have your dent fixed?" Jackie asked, Sally nodded "Unfortunately, this is going to hurt too." She then put something that looked like a large section cup over Sally's dent. "I want you to take a deep breath." Doc instructed once he was satisfied with the placement of the suction cup "You're going to feel the metal on your side stretching." Doc flipped a switch on the suction machine. "Oh! Wow!" Sally said as she bared her teeth in pain "That really hurts." "Just breathe." Doc said "It should be over in a couple of seconds." Sally shut her eyes as she felt her dent pop out. "Whew!" Sally said tearfully "How does my side look?" "Fantastic." Doc said as he examined her "You can't even tell that you had a dent. For your axle, ice is the best thing for pain. It'll keep the swelling down as well. You can take Advil or any other kind of over the counter painkiller if you need it. I don't recommend going over sixty, you'll be sore. If your axle isn't better in a few days come back and let me look at it." "Okay." Sally said "Thank you so much." "No problem." Doc said as he drove over to the computer and started typing. "I'm assuming you want to press charges against Chick?" "Yes, we're heading to the sheriff's office as soon as we are done here." Sally said "Then we're going home." "That's my official report." Doc said handing her a vanilla envelope "You'll need it to press charges." "I know." Sally said "Thanks again."

Ten minutes later: Lightning and Sally drove out of the hospital. "Just take your time. There's no rush." Lightning said "Are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah, just a little shaken and sore." Sally said as they entered the sheriff's office. Duncan wasn't in, but Scarlett was. "Hello Sally, Lightning." Scarlett said "What can I do for you?" "I'm here to press assault charges against Chick Hicks." Sally said "I just came from the hospital." "I was on another call so I don't know what happened." Scarlett said "Why don't you come to my office and bring me up to speed on everything." She escorted the couple to her office and Sally told her story of how Doc ordered her and Lightning to take a drive and everything that happened afterwards. Sally laid the vanilla envelope on Scarlett's desk. "Is this your medical report?" Scarlett asked "Is it from Doc?" "Yes and yes." Sally said "You know how thorough Doc is, I'm sure everything you need is in there." "I can write a report up and Dad has to review it. If he decides that a crime was committed he'll get a warrant for Chick's arrest." Scarlett said looking at a clock on the wall "He should be back from his patrol in about a half an hour. I'll let you know what he decides. From what I've seen, I have no dought that Chick assaulted you." "That's great." Sally said "Stickers and I are both sore and tired, so were heading home for the night." "Okay." Scarlett said "I'll call you later." Sally and Lightning left the sheriff's office. Outside: Lightning herd Sally's tummy rumbling. "Do you want something to eat? We never got our dessert." Lightning said "The café is just down the road." "Sure." Sally said "Flo just made a fresh batch of bread pudding." "Yum. Yum." Lightning said "Let's go!" Side by side, the couple drove slowly down the street. Reaching the café: Sally parked in one of the double spots, Lightning parked a good two feet away from her. "You're not going to kill me if you're close to me." Sally said as she scooted over to Lightning and leaned against him "I like being this close." "Me too." Lightning responded "I'm just a little nervous about your injury." "Don't worry, I'm fine." Sally said "Here comes Flo." Ten minutes later: Lightning and Sally were enjoying hot, freshly made bread pudding. "I've never asked." Lightning said "Are you an only child?" "No, I have a twin brother." Sally said "He's married and has a young son. We talk every once and while… You were a spoiled child, weren't you?" "Yes, I literally got everything I could ever want when I was growing up." Lightning said "Once my parents shunned me, Brody and Merida got all their attention." "That's too bad." Sally said as her cell phone started ringing. "It's Scarlett. I have some good news!" She said through the phone "Dad has reviewed your statement and looked over Doc's assessment of your injures. He feels that you have a valid case and he is writing up the warrant for Chick's arrest right now." "That's good news!" Sally said "Thanks for all the help." "No problem, that's what we're for." Scarlett said "I'll be in touch." "Good news." Sally said, once she hung up "Sheriff is writing up a warrant for Chick's arrest." "Good." Lightning said "The dickhood needs his ass thrown in jail. If I know Duncan, he won't fall for Chick's bullshit."


	24. Lightning's Parents, Chick's Arrest

Chapter 23. - Lightning's Parents, Chick's Arrest -

A half an hour later: Lightning and Sally left the diner. "Are you ready to head home?" Lightning asked "It's getting late." "Yeah, I'm starting to hurt." Sally replied "It'll be great when we get to LA. My parents are going to love you." "I hope so." Lightning said as he gave Sally a sideways glance. "Are you sure?" "Definitely." Sally said, resting up against him "You're a very likeable car." "Why thank you." Lightning said grinning "I love you." He leaned over and kissed Sally. "Lightning! There you are!" Bella trilled "We've been looking all over for you!" Lightning's eyes snapped open. He and Sally turned around to see his parents standing behind them. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." Lightning said awkwardly "Sally and I were just enjoying the last rays of the sunset." "It looks like you were enjoying each other more than the sunset." Bella said "We tried calling you, but you never answered. The manager at the hotel didn't know where you were either. Look who I brought to see you." "Is maith leat a fheiceáil. (It's good to see you.)" Riley, Lightning's father said "Cén chaoi a 'bhfuil tú? (How are you?)" "Tá mé go maith. (I'm good.)" Lightning responded "Cén chaoi a 'bhfuil tú? (How are you?)" "Iontach. (Wonderful.)" Riley responded "I can see why you live here; it's beautiful." "Yes it is." Lightning said "The people are also wonderful. I think you'll like them." Sally was intimidated by the sheer size of Lightning's father. He was a huge red H1 hummer; and looked like he could easily rip a semi in half. "Riley, I want you to meet Lightning's girlfriend." Bella said "Sally's one of the nicest cars you'll ever meet." "It's wonderful to finally meet you." Riley said as he kissed her fender "You're as pretty as an Irish rose." Sally blushed at the complement. "I'm glad to meet you Sir." Sally bashfully said "Lightning is a perfect gentleman." "He better be." Riley growled "So, what have you been doing?" "Not much lately." Lightning said unhappily "I had an engine attack roughly a week ago…" "YOU HAD A WHAT!" Bella screeched her eyes wide "Why didn't you call me?" "Bella, settle down." Riley said calmly "Give Lightning a chance to answer." "I'm sorry Mom, I didn't think of it. I'm still getting used to having you in my life." Lightning admitted "Besides, I didn't want to worry you… I know that Brody has been…" "I don't care!" Bella said "You're my son… I needed to be here!" "I'm sorry." Lightning said "It wasn't a severe attack." "That's beside the point, you need to take it easy." Sally said sternly "Doc would have a fit if you injured yourself again." "I know, I know." Lightning said "He might throw my ass back into the cactus patch." "Lightning! Behave!" Bella scolded "Have you had supper? If not, I would love you to join us." "We just got done eating and were getting ready to head in for the night." Lightning said "Sally was attacked a little while ago and I'm still exhausted from the engine attack." "Attack?" Bella asked "Who attacked you?" "Chick Hicks. When Lightning and I were taking a drive through Ornament Valley, we happened to run into him." Sally responded "There was an argument and when Light and I were leaving, Chick hit me." "We heard about that on the radio!" Riley said "All it said there was a warrant out for Chick Hicks arrest, but there weren't any details." Lightning yawned. "You kids look exhausted." Bella said, going into 'mom mode' "Head to bed, both of you." "Yes, Mom" Lightning said "That's what I'm planning on doing." "Do you need a place to stay?" Sally asked "I have brand new double occupancy cones. You are more than welcome to stay in one." "That sounds wonderful." Riley said "To be honest, I'm getting tired too." With Sally leading the way, everyone headed to the cone.

Sally limped to the office and got the key to a room. "Cone seventeen is open." Sally said "It's my biggest room." "I'm exhausted." Lightning said before he yawned "I'll see you guys in the morning." "Goodnight." Bella and Riley said in unison. "Sleep tight." Lightning started to drive to his cone. "Stickers, where are you going?" Sally asked "Doc said that you couldn't be by yourself. You have to stay with me, remember?" "Oh yeah!" Lightning said, turning around "I forgot." Together they drove into Sally's apartment. "I like your dad's accent." Sally said locking the door for the night "You need to teach me some Irish." "I think that I can do that." Lightning said "My dad and I have always had an awkward relationship." "Why?" Sally asked curiously "He seems to be a reasonable car." "I don't know." Lightning said "It's always been like that. I took after mom physically, but Brody took after him. Dad always favored him because Brody was bigger and stronger than me." "I've never asked." Sally said "What do they do for a living?" "Dad is a movie producer. His studio has produced most of the big Hollywood blockbusters." Lightning said "Mom is a mom. She doesn't do anything for a living, other than being a socialite." "Not to sound gross, but how on Earth do they have sex?" Sally asked "I mean he could crush her with his weight alone." "You're not the first car to ask me that. My answer is always the same, I don't know." Lightning explained "I know that they have an active sex life… I mean, they had Brody, Merida, and me. I'm assuming moms on top most of the time." Sally leaned up against Lightning and sighed. "Are you really that tired?" he asked "Are you ready for bed?" "Yeah, I am." Sally said shutting her eyes and shifting her weight uncomfortably "I'm also very sore." I have a bottle of Advil in the bathroom. Can you get it for me?" Sally asked "I'm going to head to the bedroom." Lightning drove to the medicine cabinet and got the Advil and a glass of water. By the time he was done, Sally had limped to the bedroom. "Here's your first lesson in Irish." Lightning said "Is breá liom tú." "What does that mean?" Sally asked "If you don't mind me asking." "Simple, I love you." Lightning said "Now you try it." "Is…bea… lion…to…" Sally said, butchering the language "It's harder than I thought." "Is breá liom tú ró." Lightning corrected her "That's a good first attempt." "I still butchered it." Sally said "How do you say I'm tired and I want to go to bed?" "Tá mé tuirseach agus ba mhaith liom dul a chodladh." Lightning said "Now you try it!" "I'm not even going to attempt to say that." Sally commented "Maybe in the morning you can teach me some more words." Lightning laughed "If it's not your native language, it takes some practice to say it correctly." He said "Let's crash… I'm tired." They crawled into bed and settled down.

"Kid, don't do it!" Doc exclaimed "It's too small, you won't make it!" "I don't listen to your advice anymore!" Lightning said coldly "In fact, this is your last race as my crew chief!" The next thing Lightning knew, he was rolling along the track. His paint job turned from fire engine red to baby blue, his body morphed into a Porsche. In Lightning's mind he stood on the sideline as Sally was the one who had the huge wreck. "Lightning!" Sally said as she shook him gently "Wake up!" Lightning jumped awake. "Where? What's going on?" He asked, sighing in relief when he saw he was still in bed "Thank goodness… You're alright!" Lightning hugged Sally to make sure she was real. "Of course I'm alright." Sally said calmly "You were having a nightmare." "That's a relief." Lightning said as he got out of bed "I'm going for a drive." "You're going on a drive?" Sally asked "It's three o clock in the morning!" "I know." Lightning said "I need to clear my hood." "Okay, if you're sure." Sally said "Do you want me to come?" "No, Sweetheart, go back to sleep." Lightning said "I won't be gone long." "But Doc said that you couldn't be alone." Sally protested "I don't want you getting hurt." "My engine is fine. Sally please, I have my phone with me." Lightning said "I need some time to clear my head. I promise that I won't go over eighty miles per hour." "Well, I guess it's alright." Sally said "If you get hurt, I'll never forgive myself." "I promise I won't do anything stupid." Lightning said before kissing her fender "Now, go back to sleep. I'll be back in a little while." Lightning picked up a set of flood lights and put them on his hood and left the apartment. He hooked the lights in to a power source. Once they came on, he drove towards Ornament Valley. Lightning picked up speed and enjoyed the cool desert air as it flowed around his body. Twenty minutes later: Lightning arrived in Ornament Valley and found the spot where Chick had rammed into Sally's side. He started following Chick's tracks in the dirt. Lightning followed the tracks for five miles, until they veered sharply to the right. He turned off the flood lights and quietly rolled to a large rock. In the moonlight, Lightning saw Chick sleeping in a makeshift camp. Lightning pulled out his phone and called the only car he could think of. "Hello?" Doc asked sleepily, obviously woken up by the phone "What do you need?" "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a drive." Lightning said quietly "I found Chick." "Good job!" Doc said, waking up completely "Where are you?" "Ornament Valley." Lightning replied "But, I don't know where exactly we are." "I'll call Sheriff." Doc said "Stay where you are. Send me your GPS coordinates. *Lightning tapped a button on his phone.* Ok, got it. Don't engage Chick until we get there." Lightning hung up and found a bush that he could hide behind until Doc arrived.

Lightning sat and waited for forty five minutes. Doc and Duncan arrived along with a huge police Escalade named Oliver. With Oliver being the biggest and strongest deputy, he could apprehend Chick with three wheels tied above his roof. "Let's wake him up." Duncan said "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to bed." Oliver popped his stun gun from his rim and aimed it on Chick's right rear quarter panel. "It'll be my pleasure to wake him up." Lightning said, driving up to the sleeping car "HEY CHICK! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Chick jumped awake. "McQueen!" He snapped "What the fuck do you want?" "Yeah, it's me." Lightning said "I brought a few friends with me." Chick glanced behind Lightning. He saw the sheriff, a deputy, and Doc. "You see Chick." Lightning said "You can mess with me all you want, but what you can't do is mess with my girl." Chick revved his engine dangerously. Before Chick could charge at Lightning, Oliver fired his stun gun. The electrodes struck Chick and he crumpled to the ground in pain. "Take him away guys." Lightning said "That's what you get for slapping Sally. *Whispering in Chicks ear.* If I ever catch you laying a tire on her again, I'll kill you!" "I'll get you for this McQueen!" Chick said angrily "Mark my words, I'll get even!" "Whatever." Lightning said "I have witnesses, so go ahead and try. I would love to see you kicked out of the league." Using his mechanical hands, Sheriff quickly removed the electrode from Chick. He then snapped a parking boot on his left rear tire. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law." Duncan said "You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning. Do you understand your rights as I have explained them to you?" "I do." Chick said "This is not the first time I've been arrested." Oliver deployed a towing winch and backed up to Chick. He used the winch to lift Chick's rear tires off the ground. Sheriff and Oliver left, towing Chick behind him.

Lightning drove over to Doc. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked "I think I'm tired enough to get some sleep." "Yeah." Doc said "Let's go home." "See you in a couple of hours." Lightning said once he and Doc arrived back in Radiator Springs. "I'm so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open." "Good work Kiddo." Doc said "You would make a great police car." "Thanks, but no thanks." Lightning said "I enjoy being a racecar to much… Maybe when I'm old and senile, like you!" Moments later: Lightning arrived at Sally's apartment. He crawled in bed and was asleep within minutes. Later in the morning: "Heya' Bud! Wake up!" Mater said as Lightning opened his eyes "I heard about you finding Chick and the sheriff arrestin' him las' night!" "Thanks." Lightning said "I didn't plan it, it just happened." "Anyways, Doc wanted me ta tell ya to git down ta Willy's Butte." Mater said happily "He's a waitn'." "Thanks Mater." Lightning said "Are you up for some tractor tipping tonight?" "Yep!" Mater exclaimed "I is ready for that… Tractors is so dumb!" "Great!" Lightning said "I'll see you tonight." "Bye Bud!" Mater said happily "Break ya axle! Wait, don't do that! Uh… uh… Get-R-Done!" Lightning laughed as he drove away from his best friend..

At Willy's Butte: Lightning saw Sally, his parents, and Doc gathered by the side of the track. "Good morning everybody." Lightning yawned "What's going on?" "Training." Doc said "And you're late." "Are you serious?" Lightning exclaimed "What am I doing?" "Seeing how many laps you can do." Doc said "And this time, I want you to go as fast as you can." "I'm not going to have another attack, am I?" Lightning asked "I never want to go through that again." "The recovery period for your type of engine attack is four days." Doc said "I told you a week so you would take it easy." Lightning grinned despite being lied to. "Okay." he said "I had a feeling that you wasn't telling me the whole truth about my attack." "If you do well today, we're going to LA next week." Doc said trying to change the subject "Go ahead and stretch." Lightning stretched his axles, cringing as the bad one popped so loud, everyone heard it. "You okay?" Doc asked "That sounded like it hurt." "Yeah." Lightning said "My axle pops and cracks every morning. Once I'm up and moving around, it stops." "You're wasting time! I want forty laps in the next thirty minutes." Doc said "So get out there." "But I only made it to thirty-six the last time!" Lightning exclaimed "Are you trying to kill me!" "Just get out there and quit fucking complaining." Doc said, then he remembered Bella was standing beside him. "I'm sorry my lady. Your son is a whiner." "It's ok Doc." Bella said "Riley swears a lot, so I'm used to it. Besides, when Lightning was growing up, he used to whine like that all the time." "Give me a break!" Lightning said "I was five!" Laughing, he drove on to the track and did a few warm up laps. Before Lightning knew it, he had finished his two hundredth lap. "That was amazing!" Sally said "It looks like you're ready!" He kissed her before driving up to Doc. "You've got the stuff Kid." Doc said "I think you have fully recovered." "Thanks, Doc." Lightning said grinning "That felt great!" "That's good." Doc said "Does anything hurt?" "No." Lightning said "And I'm being serious." "Good." Doc said "I'll book you some track time in LA." "That was great Honey." Bella said driving up to Lightning "I'm so proud of you." "Thanks Mom." Lightning said "Let's head to Flo's, I'm starving." With Sally and Bella leading, everyone headed to the café.

After dinner: Bella and Riley were coming back from an evening drive around Ornament Valley. They just happen to stop at Flo's café for a quiet evening drink. They were surprised to see a lot of cars parked at the café. Some of them were whooping and hollering. "What's going on?" Bella asked as they parked "It's not normally this noisy." "It's karaoke night." The waitress said "It always gets a little crazy… What can I get you?" After they placed their drink order, Riley noticed Lightning heading to the stage. "Cad é an mac sin atá agamsa? (What is that son of mine up to?)" He asked just as Lightning started singing "Tá sé ag dul a dhéanamh amadán de féin. (He's gonna make a fool of himself.)" Bella and Riley watched in disbelief as Lightning pranced around the stage as he flirted with Sally. "…And I would drive 500 miles and I would drive 500 more." Lightning sang, not noticing his parents were in the audience "Just to be the man who'd drive 1000 miles to breakdown at your door." "Ah, grá óg. (Ah, young love.)" Bella said "Ar dtús níor chreid mé go raibh grá ag Lightning di, ach anois is féidir liom a fheiceáil go raibh mé mícheart. Tá Sally agus Lightning i ngrá le chéile. Ní féidir liom fanacht le gach leanbh a mhilleadh! (At first I didn't believe Lightning loved her, but now I can see I was wrong. Sally and Lightning are madly in love with each other. I can't wait to spoil all their babies!)" "Woah! Tóg go bog é! Nach dóigh leat go bhfuil sé ag smaoineamh ar sin go luath? Ní dóigh liom go bhfuil sé molta di! (Woah! Slow down! Don't you think it's early to be thinking about that? I don't think he has proposed to her!)" Riley said as he watched his son make a complete fool of himself "Tá áthas orm gur aimsigh Lightning cailín a bhrionglóidí… Is mian liom nach gcaithfeadh sé damhsa a dhéanamh mar sin. (I'm just happy Lightning found the girl of his dreams… I just wish he didn't have to dance around like that.)" "Is cuimhin liom an léiritheoir scannán óg a rinne an rud dúr céanna (I remember a young movie producer doing the same stupid thing.)" Bella said "Mar sin níl aon spás agat labhairt (So you have no room to talk.)" "Ní dhearna mé é sin riamh! (I never did that!)" Riley protested as Lightning was dirty dancing for Sally "Bhí mé… (I was…)" "Níos measa. Coinníonn sé a bharrscoitheadh ar a laghad. (Worse. At least he's keeping his coppice on.)" Bella said cutting in, before she started to laugh "Is rud é go raibh trioblóidí agat. (It's something you had troubles doing.)" "Bhí muid go príobháideach ... ní raibh mé in ann cabhrú leis. (We were in private…I couldn't help it.)" Riley said "Bhí mé óg agus horny ... Chomh maith leis sin, bhí an chuma orm go raibh tú ag amharc orm ag breathnú orm. (I was young and horny… Besides, you seemed to enjoy watching me dace.)" The waitress brought Bella and Riley their drinks. Lightning finished his song and returned to the audience. Everyone enjoyed an evening of karaoke. Bella and Riley headed back to their cone just as Lightning, Ramone, and Flo finished singing the last song.


	25. Tractor Tipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, yesterday was nuts. 
> 
> good news, there is only a few chapters left.

Chapter 24. - Tractor Tipping -

Later that night: Lightning crept quietly to Mater's towing lot. "Sally is waiting for her last guest to arrive. Mom and Dad are in their cone. I heard them together, if you know what I mean. (Mater gives him a blank stare.) Sex, Mater, they're having sex." Lightning said making little rear axle thrusts as Mater continued to stare blankly at him "I'm free to go tractor tipping. Are you?" "I is always ready when its tractor tippin time!" Mater said enthusiastically "They is so dumb!" Together, Mater and Lightning made their way down to the tractor field. All of the tractors were asleep as the best friends tiptoed into the field. "You go first." Lightning whispered "I left the gate open just in case Frank shows up." Mater chuckled softly as he drove up to one of the tractors and honked loudly. A tractor let out with an alarmed moo and tipped over backwards. Several seconds later, the tractor omitted a sound of flatulence. Mater burst into laughter. "I love tractors!" Mater said happily "Go ahead Bud! Git all of 'em!" "Okay Mater." Lightning laughed "If I don't, breakfast is on me!" Lightning drove to the closest tractor and revved his engine as loud as he could. All of the tractors reacted in the same way they had with Mater. "Good job Bud!" Mater said "I knew ya could do it!" Just then, an angry bellow erupted from behind the trees. "Let's go!" Lightning shouted "That's Frank!" The big combine came charging across the field. Mater bolted for the open gate. Lightning was right on his bumper. Frank was five feet from Lightning's spoiler when they raced through the pasture's gate. Unable to fit through, Frank snorted and mooed angerly at them. "That was fun!" Mater laughed "We gotta do that again soon!" "We will Mater. We will." Lightning said "Frank's pretty mad. We need to head home so he'll settle down." Mater nodded. Side by side the best friends headed back to town.

Lightning drove into the Cozy Cone's office where Sally was reading behind the desk. He pulled up next to Sally and saw what she was reading… a chemistry book. "That's an exciting book…not!" He said "Why do you love me?" "What do you mean?" Sally asked "We've been over this." "Because you're super smart." Lightning said "And I'm not, I'm smarter than Mater... but not by much." "You're smart." Sally said "From what your mom said, you were a good student. "I could never read anything like that." Lightning said pointing at the book "To me, that's nothing but numbers and squiggly marks." "I've always been interested in science." Sally said "I find it fascinating." "And because you were interested in science, you became an attorney." Lightning said "That's weird." "I always wanted to be an attorney. I bet you know all the stats about every Piston Cup champion." "I do." Lightning said "I've spent many hours studying it." "So it's your hobby." Sally said "Studying chemistry is mine." "I understand, I think." Lightning said "Has you're guest arrived yet?" "Yeah." Sally said "He got here roughly twenty minutes ago. The night manager should be here soon. As soon as he gets everything organized, I'm heading to bed." "Okay." Lightning responded "I'm heading to bed myself. If you need anything, I'll be in my cone." Lightning kissed Sally before turning in for the night.  
The next morning: Lightning did two hundred and fifty laps around Willy's Butte. Once he was done, Lightning went to tell Doc. Doc had a lot of patients to see this morning. That's why Lightning trained by himself. Doc had implanted a chip into Lightning's hood so he could monitor his engine as he was training. "I did two hundred and fifty laps!" Lightning announced, rolling through the office door. "I'm not tired or sore or anything! I feel great!" "Great Kiddo!" Doc said "I want you to take the rest of the week off." "What?" Lightning asked angerly "I have to train!" "Go visit with your parents. They didn't come all this way just to watch you run laps." Doc said sternly "I don't want you killing yourself." "I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT!" Lightning said getting angry "I NEED TO TRAIN! THE RACING SEASON IS STARTING SOON." "Would you relax!" Doc said loudly "There's plenty of time." "But DOC!" Lightning said "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" "Oh, I don't?" Doc challenged "I WAS WINNING RACES WHEN YOUR FATHER WAS STILL IN DIAPERS. NOW, GET OUT OF HERE AND GO VISIT WITH YOUR PARENTS!" Not knowing what else to say, Lightning sped out of Doc's office and down the street. He was going to see Sally but decided against it. Lightning drove up to his headquarters, burst through the door, sped into his office, and put in a DVD of one of his early races. Several hours later, the race was over. Lightning had won by a full lap. "Feel better?" Sally asked making Lightning jump "Somehow I knew I would find you in here." She had an unhappy expression on her face. "I suppose you heard about my argument with Doc?" Lightning asked "I didn't know what else to do, so I came up here." "You and Doc were so loud, I think the whole town heard your 'disagreement'." Sally said driving over to Lightning "I can understand you wanting to rush. I think you should listen to Doc. He knows what he's talking about." "I know." Lightning sighed "But I want to race." "And you will." Sally said "It's the off season, there's no races right now." "Fair point." Lightning said "You know that I'm not the type to just sit around." "Believe me, I know." Sally said, laughing "That's why I know you'll love LA." "I probably need to apologize to Doc." Lightning said "I was a jerk to him." "You do." Sally said "Doc needs to apologize to you as well." "Okay." Lightning asked "Do you have anything planned for tonight?" "No why?" Sally asked "What do you have in mind?" "Well you do now… so don't make any plans." Lightning said "It's something that you'll totally enjoy." "Well ok." Sally said "I need to get back to town… are you coming?" Lightning nodded as he followed Sally out the door.

Later: Lightning and Sally arrived back in Radiator Springs. Sally headed to the hotel and Lightning headed to Doc's office. Doc was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. He turned around when he heard Lightning approach him. "Doc… I'm sorry." Lightning said quietly, not making eye contact "I don't know what came over me." "Its fine. I'm sorry too." Doc said "I know how you feel. The new season starts in a month and you'll be ready, I promise… " "Just hearing you say that sounds amazing." Lightning said "I promise I won't let you down." "The director of the Piston Cup just called me." Doc said "They want to know if you'd be interested in making some comments after the race." "That's fine." Lightning said "I was hoping they would ask." "Why's that?" Doc asked "You're going to be tired." "Well…" Lightning said hesitantly "That's when I was planning to propose to Sally." "You're what?" Doc asked "Are you sure that you're ready?" "Yes." Lightning said uneasily "With everything that has happened, it's time." "I'm happy for you." Doc said "Believe me, it'll be one of your happiest days." "Do you think I'm ready?" Lightning asked nervously "Do you think I'm rushing it?" Doc shrugged. "You two seem happy when you're together." Doc commented " Not to mention, Sally's the only car you listen to." "I listen to you… most of the time!" Lightning retorted "Thanks for your advice. I need to go spend time with my parents now. They're heading home in a few days." "Okay Kid." Doc said "I'll see you later."

That evening: Lightning blindfolded Sally and lead her to one of the double occupancy cones on the far side of the hotel. "Okay, we're here!" Lightning said as he opened the door "What do you think?" Sally was surprised. Candles were the only light in the room and there were rose petals all over the floor. "Wow!" Sally said as she drove in "I love it. How did you manage to pull this off without me noticing?" "Not only am I fast, I'm sneaky." Lightning said playfully "I also had a little help… don't ask what kind." Lightning had checked the reservation book this morning and found out that this cone and the cones around it were empty for the night. He had gotten the key from the front desk when Sally wasn't looking. With the help of the housekeepers, Lightning had been sneaking in and out of the cone all day. "Do you remember, right before my first surgery you gave me a hot wax massage." Lightning said "And I made a promise to give you a massage after I recovered… Tonight, I'm paying off that debt." Lightning offered his tire, Sally took it. They went inside and closed the door. The first thing he did was pop the cork off the bottle of Champaign, and they toasted each other. Lightning checked the hot wax and found it ready to use. "My Lady, the wax is ready for you." Lightning said "Assume the position." Sally giggled and laid down on the bed. Using his mechanical arms Lightning went over and pored a little of the wax on a soft cloth. He started the massage as he rubbed the wax on her roof. "Oh Light, that feels heavenly." Sally said, closing her eyes "No wonder you always fell asleep." Lightning smiled as he worked. Because Sally was enjoying the massage so much, she lifted the little flap that normally covers her tattoo. Lightning noticed it. "You have never told me how you got your tattoo." He asked "I've always wondered about it." "Oh… that." Sally said uneasily, snapping the flap closed "I…It's…" Lightning saw that Sally was having problems talking about it. "Sally it's ok." Lightning said "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." "You told me everything about you and Chelsea." Sally said sighing "So it's fair that I tell you everything about my relationships. You grew up here in the united states?" "Yeah, in Beverly Hills." Lightning said "That's why I don't have an accent like dad." "That means you had to take a health class." She said "So… you know what happens to a girl when she hits puberty. Her hormones kick in and she'll kinda go 'crazy' for a while. When it happened to me, I wanted a flashy paint job, but my parents wouldn't allow it. So I found another way to fuel my desires. I used what I had, my body. Before you ask, no I didn't fuck every boy I saw; I did have some of my parent's values. However I found giving blow jobs was pleasurable… So I was a slut with my mouth. I had also taken to street racing…" "Wait stop! You were a goody good girl." Lightning said "I can't imagine you doing something so illegal as street race." "I did, I used to sneak out of the house at night and go. My parents never knew. I was good at it. For a while I was undefeated, even the boys couldn't beat me." "Then one night, I snuck out of the house and went to a race: which I ended up winning. A bright yellow corvette came up to me afterwards and he introduced himself as Justin Sunspur. He didn't race because of an engine condition. I found out later it was a lie, he just didn't have the balls. Anyway, he said he was a big fan. Over the course of three months, we became very close. Then one day, Justin and I drove past a tattoo shop and he asked if I wanted to get a tattoo. I told him that my parents wouldn't allow it. He didn't pressure me, so we drove on. The next weekend, my parents had to be out of town, so they had Aunt Sarah stay with me. She was elderly and on the verge of losing her mind… kinda like Lizzy, but not as old." Sally said "She slept most of the time she stayed with me so I didn't have to sneak out of the house." "On that Saturday night, I met Justin and we went to a tattoo shop, he had decided to get a tattoo. Justin asked me again, but this time he suggested that I have it put under my flap, so my parents would never see it." Sally continued "He said that it would make me sexy, he even offered to pay for it. I finally gave in to his pressure. Justin held my tire as I had the tattoo done. By the time that the tattoo artist was finished with it, it was late and Justin said that he wasn't feeling good. He promised that he'll come back tomorrow…" "He never went back and got the tattoo." Lightning said cutting in "Did he?" "As far as I know he didn't." Sally said "The next night we went out to a party together and came home drunk. Justin begged me for sex. With the alcohol clouding my judgment, I gave in. I told him that I was a virgin. Justin said that he liked virgins, and he had 'broken in' quite a few. Our foreplay was me giving him a blow job. He led me to the bed, had me put a condom on him. Then he rolled me on my roof, climbed on top of me and shoved his dick into my opening."

"That's terrible, not to mention painful." Lightning said "When I was a whore, I always made sure the ladies were ready for me." "Yeah, well… I didn't know what to expect. Justin's dick was tiny. He broke my hymen without too much pain. After ten minutes he was done. He didn't wait for me to climax or anything. When he was done, he got off and left." Sally said "For years, that's pretty much how sex went for us. Justin said it was a woman's job to pleasure a man, not the other way around." "Is that why you don't like condoms?" Lightning asked "No wonder you never said anything to me." "Sort of, I just don't like the way they feel. Let me tell the rest of my story. When we graduated from law school, we moved in together. We even got jobs at a law firm together." Sally explained "Then one morning, Justin said he was having a few of his clients coming over tonight. He promised that they could have sex with me. When I refused Justin said I had no choice… and if they wanted sex, I would have to go through with it. It would mean a big promotion for him. Justin left his credit card with me. He told me to go shopping and get something sexy to wear. Luckily Justin had to be at work early, so he took off without another word. I was off that day so I sat on the couch and cried for hours. I wanted to call my parents, but I never got up the nerve. Shortly after lunch, I decided I needed to get out of LA. So, I packed what I could carry and headed out of town. I drove and drove until I broke down… you know the rest of the story." Lightning was so intrigued by Sally's story he stopped his waxing. "I'm so sorry Sweetheart." He said as he hugged her "I wish I could have been there… I would have protected you." "Light, that happened four years ago, you were just a teenager. Besides, you were dealing with your own problems." Sally said "Anyway, it wasn't until I had left Justin did I know what 'making love' really meant. Doc had a medical intern with him at the time I broke down. His name was Jake and Doc gave him the responsibility of seeing to my care while I was in the clinic. After I recovered, Ramone and Flo offered me a place to stay. Over the months, I got to know Jake and we became close. In the evenings, I normally ended up at his apartment and we usually had sex. It was so fabulous! Jake did things to me that Justin never did, like bringing me to orgasm. He always made sure that I got off before he did. Sometimes the sex was sweet and loving, other times it was rough. If either of us said stop, the other stopped. Six months later, Jake's internship was over and he had to go home. Doc gave him glowing reviews about his service. Jake is now a doctor in New York City. I get letters and phone calls from him once and a while. When Jake left, I decided to stay. I bought the cone and had it fixed up. For a few years, I worked on trying to get the town back on the map, and then here you come tearing into town. You did more to help the town in a few days, than I did in years." "Well I didn't plan on that; it just happened that way." Lightning said as he started to wax her sides "So, who is the better lover? Me or Jake?" "I would say you." Sally responded "Jake taught me a lot of things, but he can't compare to you. When we have sex… I can't explain it… It's like the whole world melts away and there is nothing but you and me." "I think I know what you're talking about." Lightning said "I have the same feelings. Now let me do this!" Lightning went back to massaging Sally, who was loving every moment of it. Enjoying was he was doing; Lightning was unaware of his hardening manhood.


	26. Los Angeles

Chapter 25. - Los Angeles -

A little later: As Lightning worked, Sally was getting more and more aroused. Every now and again, she would reach out to touch, stroke, and fondle his body. While Lightning was waxing and buffing her front, he would stop and kiss her passionately. Sally took off her bra, inviting Lightning to fondle her as he worked. As Lightning massaged around her rear tires, Sally let out a small gasp. "Light, stop." She said "I can't take any more of this torment." Sally grabbed his codpiece and took it off. She saw that Lightning was nearly erect and drove under him. "Sally wait! I'm not done!" Lightning exclaimed "You can do that after I'm finished with the massage." "As far as I'm concerned, you're finished." She said "It's my turn to do some pleasuring." Lightning dropped the cloth he was using when he felt Sally's mouth around his manhood. He reached down and found Sally's sides drawing her closer to him. It caused Sally to take more of him into her mouth. She winced at Lightning's tight grip but it also turned her on. There was just something so erotic about having his tires massage her while she sucked on him. After a few minutes, Sally backed out and took off her opening's cap. "Light, is your engine strong enough for us to do this?" Sally asked "I don't want you to get in trouble." "If it wasn't, we wouldn't be going to LA for me to train." Lightning said "Besides, we haven't been together since my wreck." Sally grabbed him, pulled him onto the bed, and rolled on to her roof. This was not what he had planned, but he was not going to deny Sally a night of pleasure. "Sally, I don't want to be like Justin." Lightning said "You're not ready for me." "Oh, but I am." Sally said as she grabbed his front tire and put it to her opening. "See, I'm more than ready!" He found her wet to the point of almost dripping.

Lightning slowly climbed on top of Sally. He leaned forward and kissed her before taking his front tires in hers. "Are you ready?" Lightning asked "I know that I am." "Yes, I am." Sally said "I need this more than anything." Lightning pressed his undercarriage against hers and positioned himself at her entrance. Sally felt the tip of his manhood touch her as Lightning ran it along her opening, moaning in desire. Then he thrust gently, sliding into her and making Sally jump in discomfort. "Don't worry, I'll start slow." Lightning said "It's been a while and you're a little tight." "Yes it has." Sally said "That's what I get for not pleasuring myself when you were out of action." Lightning chuckled as he remained still allowing Sally's body to adjust to him. As they waited, Sally loved the feeling of Lightning's manhood throbbing within her, and Lightning loved Sally's tight warmness around him. It wasn't long until he gathered his wits and began to thrust in a smooth rolling rhythm. All sorts of pleasurable sensations raced through their bodies. Lightning's tempo increased slightly, sensing her growing need and fanning the flames of their desire. Soon, Sally found herself at the center of Lightning's efforts to bring them to incredible heights of pleasure. "You're the best fuck I've ever had." Lightning whispered "You're so tight, so…warm, fuck…" The dull smack of undercarriages filled the room as Lightning continued to thrust, giving delicious grunts. "Oh, fuck me Light, fuck me!" Sally whimpered as intense jolts of pleasure shot through her body "I can't tell you how I missed this!" She wrapped her rear tires around Lightning, pulling him closer. Once he felt Sally's tires around him, Lightning was able to pick up her rear end and thrust deeply. The only down side was that this position put a lot of strain on his bad axle. Lightning shoved the discomfort away and focused on the incredible feeling that was coming from between his rear tires. Lightning felt Sally becoming tighter around him, he knew she was close to her orgasm. He lowered her rear back to the mattress and he thrusted roughly. Every now and again, he would nip at her breasts. Lightning felt incredible surges of pleasure and he moaned in ecstasy. Sally shuddered as her orgasm crashed down over her. She clung to Lightning, gasping and crying out in utter joy as spasms surged through her. Lightning knew he was close as he continued to thrust harder and faster while her muscles squeezed around him. It was only a few moments when he tightened his grip as his pleasure started to reach its peak. Lightning pushed his undercarriage to hers one last time "Fuck… I'm…" He panted. Sally clung to him as she felt Lightning's entire body stiffen as he shot ejaculate into her. Once his muscles relaxed, he collapsed on top of Sally panting heavily. Moments Later: Lightning got off and laid down beside her. Sally leaned over and placed a kiss on his fender. "Goodnight Sweetheart." Lightning said "I love you." "I love you too." Sally said giggling "We so needed that." She pulled the blanket around them. Lightning kissed Sally softly as he gently rubbed her body. Sally pressed her lips to his; there was joy and affection in the way she kissed him as she snuggled next to him, her eyes beginning to close. They kissed once more before they drifted to blissful sleep.  
The next morning: Lightning got up at five to train with Doc. He saw the housekeepers that helped him set things up yesterday arrive for work. "Thank you ladies. Last night was a complete success." Lightning said as he made thrusting motions with his rear, the housekeepers giggled. "I'll be back after my training to clean up." "You're welcome." Maria, the head housekeeper said "Don't worry about coming back. The hotel doesn't have many guests today, so we'll clean it for you." A few hours later: Sally emerged from the cone. The housekeepers were taking a break and they smiled at her. Sally had a feeling that they knew what she and Lightning did in the cone last night. "Very funny guys." Sally said "How many of you were involved in this?" "Other than the two that had the day off." Maria said "We all were." Sally was so embarrassed; she spent the day in the office. In the afternoon, Maria drove into the office. "I'm just letting you know that we're done for the day." Maria said as Sally shifted uncomfortably "Can I ask you a question." "Yes." Sally said avoiding eye contact with the older car "What's your question?" "Why are you hiding in the office? You normally have checked on us by now." Maria said "Is it because of what happened last night?" "Yes, I… I… mean no…no." Sally nervously said, still not making eye contact "I-I-I…" "Sally, we understand. All of us have husbands or boyfriends." Maria said gently "There's nothing to be ashamed of. We think that it was very romantic what Lightning did for you. He loves you, or he wouldn't have done what he did." "I know he loves me, and I love him too." Sally said "It's… that…" "You were caught." Maria said, putting her tire under Sally's chin and making Sally look at her "…having an intimate relationship with the car you love." "Yeah, I should have known Lightning was up to something." Sally said "Now I know why he wasn't in here bothering me constantly." "Sally, you're a grown woman. It's your choice who you want to have sex with." Maria said "Besides, you're the owner. If you and your boyfriend want to use a cone for a night, then there's no reason not to. We won't say a word, it's not our place... Now do you feel better?" "Yeah." Sally said "I do, thanks Maria." "You're welcome." She said "Do you want to inspect the cones before we leave for the day?" "Yeah let's go." Sally said "I'll have to keep an eye on you and the other housekeepers from now on. I didn't know you ladies were so sneaky." Maria laughed as she followed Sally out the door.

At Willy's Butte: Doc frowned as he watched Lightning struggle through his work out. "All right bring it in!" Doc said as Lightning spun out "I want to talk to you." Lightning drove slowly over to him. "I know what you want to say. I'm fine, just a little tired." He said "And I don't hurt anywhere." "Why are you tired then?" Doc asked "Did you get any sleep last night?" Lightning grinned guiltily at Doc. "He should have been tired." Riley said driving up to them "As much noise as he and Sally were making last night, I'm surprised they didn't wake up the entire town." "Don't tell me you heard us." Lightning said shockingly "I didn't think we were being that loud." "You were." Riley chuckled "Your mother nearly had an engine attack when she figured out what you guys were doing." "Give me a break." Lightning snapped "Sally and I have not had sex since my accident. Besides that's not what I had planned. After my wreck, Sally spent a lot of time massaging my broken body. My original plan was to give her a massage. I promised I would do it after I was better." "You thought it would end there?" Doc playfully said "Sally loves sex almost as much as you do. I can remember having an intern that Sally couldn't keep her tires off of. I don't know how many times he dragged himself into the office after a night with her." "Then Sally is the perfect girl for Light." Riley giggled "I can't talk too much, Bella and I sometimes get a little loud." "Since I don't want you to hurt yourself this close to the start of the racing season, take the rest of the morning off." Doc said "We'll have a training session later tonight." Lightning nodded as he followed Doc and his father back into town.

A week later, LA: Lightning drove over to Doc's room. "I'm unpacked." Lightning said, as he looked at the palm trees swaying in the distance "When do I start training?" "Tomorrow morning." Doc said "Just relax for now, go sightseeing or something." Lightning wanted to train, but sightseeing wasn't too bad of an option. Lightning drove down the hall to Sally's room. Her door was open and he drove in. "I'm unpacked." Lightning said as Sally came out of the bathroom "Do you need help?" "Nope, I'm done too." Sally said "What does Doc want you to do?" "Go sightseeing or something." Lightning responded "Where do you want to go?" "There are so many places!" Sally said excitedly "But I really want you to meet my parents!" "Why don't you call them." Lightning said "See if they want to have dinner with us." "That sounds like a great idea!" Sally said "Give me a few moments." As Sally called her parents, Lightning drove to the balcony. "Hey! There's Lightning McQueen!" A car on the next balcony called out "Mr. McQueen! How are you feeling?" "Pretty good." Lightning said "Thanks for asking." After talking with the car for a few moments, Lightning drove back into the room. "My parents are meeting us at six pm." Sally said "I've already made a reservation with the hotel's restaurant." "I've never asked, what are their names?" Lightning asked "I only know them as mom and dad." "My mom's name is Liliana; she goes by Lilly most of the time." Sally replied "My dad's name is Lance." "Okay cool." Lightning said "What do they do for a living?" "Mom has a PhD in astrophysics. She's currently teaching at the University of Southern California. She also does research at the Griffith Observatory." Sally said "Dad is an attorney. He owns his own law firm." "Wow! No wonder you're smart." Lightning said, nervous about meeting Sally's parents "I just hope they like me. I don't have any fancy titles." "I wouldn't worry about that. You can be massively charming when you want to be." Sally said, making Lightning chuckle "Besides I've already talked to them about you and your shenanigans… So where do you want to go?" "Anywhere you want to." Lightning replied "This is your home town." "Okay." Sally said as she thought for a moment. "Have you been to the racing museum? It's not far from here." "No." Lightning said "It's probably the only one I haven't been in." "Then follow me." Sally said as she headed to the door "LA is used to having celebrities, so you shouldn't be bothered that much."

Shortly: Lightning and Sally arrived at the Los Angeles Racing Museum. Lightning eagerly entered the building and was surprised to see familiar faces. Strip Weathers and his family was there checking out the museum. "Good afternoon Strip." Lightning greeted the older racecar "How are you?" "Well hey there Lightning! I'm doing good." Strip said "How're you doing?" "Great." Lightning said "How's the retired life?" "It's okay." Strip said "Not very exciting though." "I can imagine." Lightning said "Are you still following the racing season?" "Oh yeah." Strip said "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sapphire rolled up to her father. "Hi Light, fancy meeting you here." she said "What are you up to?" "Hi Sapphire! Sally and I are just doing some sightseeing." Lightning said happily "Congratulations on winning the Piston Cup last season." "Thanks Light." Sapphire said "But it wasn't the same without you giving me any real competition." "Oh, you can bet I'll give you some competition this coming season." Lightning said playfully "I can't wait to get back on the track." "I hate to cut this short." Strip said "Sapphire and I have a meeting with Dinoco executives at one, so we better get going. Good luck, Lightning." "Thanks Strip." Lightning said "I'll see you guys later." For the next two and a half hours, Lightning and Sally went through the different exhibits. They skipped Chick's exhibit. The last exhibit surprised Lightning. It was about him. "I didn't expect this." Lightning muttered "They have everything about me… how I sacrificed the Piston Cup to help Strip finish his last race. It has my wreck, the hearing, and there's a small bit about my engine attack." "Well they try to keep up with events." Sally said as something caught her eye "They even have a section about me!" Lightning laughed as Sally stared at pictures of herself when she was in college. There was even a picture of her when she was working in her father's law firm. Finally, there were a few pictures when Lightning introduced her to the racing world. "You'll have to get used to it." Lightning said "As long as you're with me, it's going to be like that." "I know." Sally said "I was just shocked to see my picture in a museum. I would like to know were all these pictures come from." "Some of these look like what you have posted online." Lightning said, looking closely at the pictures "You'll have to be careful on what you post from now on." After they got done going through the museum, they ate lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon shopping.

Later that night: Lightning and Sally headed to their hotel rooms. "Are you excited?" Sally asked rolling into Lightning's room "I know I am." "About what?" Lightning asked sleepily "Dinner? Yeah, I'm starving." "No, silly!" Sally replied "You meeting my parents." "I hope they like me." Lightning said "I'm nervous about meeting them." "Don't be." Sally responded "They're going to love you." "I hope so." Lightning said "I really hope so." "Are you okay?" Sally asked "You're looking a little pale." Lightning's bright red paint job was starting to turn orange. "Yeah." Lightning said "My axle is very sore. I think I've driven around to much. Since I want to race, Doc said I can't have any painkillers." "I'll get some ice. We can ice your axle as we watch some TV." Sally said "Go lay down, I'll be back in a few minutes." Lightning crawled into his bed and sighed in relief. Sally returned with a huge bag of ice and packed his axle. When the pain subsided, Lightning dosed off. An hour later: "Sweetheart, you need to wake up." Sally said as she gently shook him "Our dinner reservation is in roughly forty five minutes." Lightning yawned and stretched as he headed to the bathroom. "The ice worked. Other than being stiff, my axle doesn't hurt." He said "I'm going to pee and then take a quick shower." "Okay." Sally said "While you do that, I'm going to finish my make up."


	27. Lightning Returns To Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm sorry for the short chapter, I've been very busy. I'm both happy and sad to report that there is only one more chapter left in this story. 
> 
> Don't worry, I'll be back soon. 
> 
> P.S. AN: I'm trying out a new format. Hopefully it will help with reading the story. If you guys would let me know what you think, I appreciate it. Comments, suggestions, or any ideas are very welcome.

Chapter 26. - Lightning Returns To Racing -

At the five-star restaurant: "I don't see them." Sally said "We're a little early."

She looked around with a frown, but then her face lit up. "There they are!" she said "Come on!" 

Sally quickly drove to a table where a dark blue and a silver Porsche were parked, enjoying a cocktail. Sally's parents hugged her warmly. "Mom, Dad, this is Lightning." Sally said "He's the car I've been telling you about." 

Lance and Lightning shook wheels. "It's good to meet you." Lance said in a deep voice "We've heard all about you." 

Lightning turned to Lilly to greet her. "It's wonderful to finally meet you." she said "Sally talks about you a lot." 

"It's nice to meet you too Ma'am." Lightning responded politely "Now, I know where Sally gets her beauty from."

"Oh Stop!" Lilly said as she blushed "Sally said you were charming." 

"Let's not waste time." Lance said "I don't know about you two, but we're famished." 

"So are we." Sally said "I've been looking forward to this all day." 

An hour and a half later: All four cars had finished their food. "That was delightful. I'm stuffed." Lilly said "It was truly wonderful meeting you." 

"It was great meeting you too." Lightning said "Your daughter is a very special car."

"That she is." Lance said "Sally is my pride and joy."

"May I have a word with you Mr. Carrera?" Lightning asked, gesturing to a hallway "There something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure." Lance said "Ladies, if you would excuse us."

Lance followed Lightning into the hall. "Mr. Carrera… I…I." Lightning stuttered "I'm going to make this quick… I-I would like your permission to marry Sally."

"That's what I like about you." Lance said "You seem confident in your decision." 

"I am Sir." Lightning said "Sally is the one for me."

"I respect you Lightning." Lance said "I don't like cars who avoid asking questions by bringing up random small talk."

"I'm the same way, Mr. Carrera." Lightning said, wanting his permission desperately "I lo.."

"The problem is." Lance said cutting in "I'm not sure I'm ready to let Sally go, but I doubt I will ever be completely ready. So yes, you have my permission to marry my daughter." 

"Thank you Sir!" Lightning said excitedly, shaking Lance's wheel "You have made me the happiest car in the world."

Forty-five minutes later: Lightning and Sally said their final goodbyes to her parents. "Dinner went well." Lightning commented, as they rode the elevator up to their rooms "I'm happy with it." 

"Yeah, so am I." Sally said "I can tell, my parents were completely charmed by you. Are you ready to turn in?" 

"Yeah." Lightning said rolling out of the elevator "I'm exhausted." 

When they reached Sally's room. "I almost forgot." Sally said "What did you ask my dad about?"

"I just told him to give me a call if he wanted tickets to the race." Lightning fibbed "The league gives me more than I use." 

"That was nice of you." Sally said "Well, this is good night." The couple kissed a few times. When Sally closed her room's door, Lightning then headed for his room.

The next morning: Doc woke Lightning up at six. Sally was already up and in the shower. "Why so early?" Lightning asked groggily "I'm tired."

"We're going to have a busy day." Doc replied "So get your butt out of bed and go take a shower." 

An hour and a half later: "Go around once at one hundred." Doc instructed Lightning through the intercom "Then we'll see how your feeling." 

"Okay." Lightning said "I can do this!" He revved his engine and took off around the track. 

The asphalt under Lightning's tires felt as smooth as silk. "How'd it feel?" Doc asked as Lightning made his way back to him "Do you have pain anywhere?" 

"IT... WAS… AWESOME!" Lightning cried excitedly "I don't hurt anywhere! What am I working on today?" 

"I want you to do thirty laps at top speed. Then come back and tell me how you feel." 

"Okay!" Lightning said "I can do that." 

An hour later: "Great job Kiddo!" Doc said "Bring it in." 

After a few cool down laps, Lightning headed for his pit. "I feel great!" Lightning said as he stopped next to Doc "What's next?" 

"Take a break for an hour." Doc said "When you get back, I'll tell you what I want you to do." 

Lightning drove over to Sally. He drank the entire bottle of water she had ready. "Thanks Sweetheart." Lightning said kissing her fender "We have an hour, what do you want to do?" 

"I don't know." Sally said playfully "Maybe we can go find someplace to screw around. *Lightning punched himself in the genitals.* What are you doing?"

"I have a boner!" Lightning said as he punched himself a few more times "I'm trying to get it to settle down."

"I doubt punching it will help." Sally said "It thinks you're playing with it."

"You're probably right." Lightning said "I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to show my manhood who's boss." 

"So you're going to jack off." Sally said "I can do that for you." 

"Thanks for the temptation." Lightning said as he kissed her fender "But I need to do this quickly. Not to be mean, but you aren't quick. You'll play with it and it'll take forever." 

Lightning then headed to the bathroom. "Doc! There's something wrong with Light." Sally said driving up to him "He said his manhood is harassing him so he's heading to the bathroom to 'take care of it.' When I offered my services, he refused. So I think there's something wrong." 

"There's nothing wrong with him." Doc said "Like all racecars, Lightning gets so excited about being on the track, he gets an erection. The only way to get rid of it is to jack off… Sally, don't take this personally. Lightning only has one thing on his mind right now. When he gets away from the track, he'll be begging for you to touch him." 

"I understand." Sally said slightly hurt "Do you get the same problem?... Does racing makes you hard?" 

"No." Doc growled "There's only one thing on Earth that gets me hard." 

"Sophia." Sally said playfully "That explains why she isn't here. You don't want to drive around all day with a stiffy."

Doc laughed "That's part of it." He said "The other half is… she's busy getting the newspaper ready for its first publication. She'll be here later this week. Then I'll drive around all day with a stiffy."

Sally laughed as she refilled Lightning's bottle with water. As she did that, Doc headed over to a group of reporters to do an interview.

An hour later: Lightning drove back to Doc. "I'm all refreshed." Lightning said "What's next?" 

"You're going to race." Doc said "And this time, it's actual cars." 

"What?" Lightning asked "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on out, boys!" Doc called towards the entrance of the track "It's time to race!"

Just then, ten of Lightning's competitors drove out onto the track. Pit crews accompanied each car. "This is awesome!" Lightning exclaimed "I love it!" 

"I figured you would." Doc said "Now, go line up." 

Lightning headed to the track happily. He happened to glance over to his right. He was shocked to see who it was. "Chick, you fucking dickhood!" Lightning said coldly "What are you doing here?" 

"Hey, I'm not the one who asked to be here." Chick said "It was your crew chief who called mine."

"Doc!" Lightning said angrily through his intercom "Why is Chick here?" 

"You're going to race him." Doc said "Sapphire isn't available. So, he's your main competitor."

"Whatever, I hope you know what you're doing." Lightning said unhappily "He better stay away from Sally." 

"There's too many cars around. He doesn't have the balls to try anything. So quit fucking complaining and get ready for the start." Doc said before he reached for a bullhorn "Start your engines! *Lightning started his engine and revved it loudly.* This is a three hundred lap race! Is everybody ready? *When eleven pairs of eyes were glued to him.* GO!"

Lightning shot out onto the track ahead of the other cars. "Don't waste yourself." Doc warned "This is just a practice race." 

Two hundred laps later: Lightning was in third place behind Chick and Hollister. "How are you holding up?" Doc asked "You look a little tired." 

"I am." Lightning said "I'll be glad when this race is over."

"Just be careful out there." Doc said "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Ninety-eight laps later: Lightning was still in third place. Suddenly, there was an opening between Chick and the wall. Lightning hesitated as flashbacks of his accident danced through his mind. "This is exactly why I wanted a practice race." Doc said, just as Lightning hesitated "Just do what we've been practicing." 

Lightning swallowed hard as he accelerated. Right before Lightning passed Chick, Chick swerved, blocking him. Lightning never made another attempt at passing Chick. Chick crossed the finish line first. 

"Nnnooo!" Lightning said angrily "I can't believe it!" 

"Relax Kid!" Doc said, disappointment showing in his voice "You'll get him on race day." 

"I hope so." Lightning said, extremely upset with himself "I can't believe I hesitated like that."

"You've been through a lot. I'm not surprised you hesitated. Let's head to the medical clinic." Doc said "Since this was your first race after your accident and engine attack. I want to check you out." 

"I feel fine." Lightning said "I'm just a little disappointed with myself." 

"I still want to check you out." Doc said "Besides the racing league requires you to have a physical before they allow you to return."

Sally, Doc, and Lightning drove to the medical clinic. As Doc filled out the paperwork, Lightning drove on to an examining table and Sally pulled a privacy curtain around them. "All right Kiddo, the first thing that I want to do is get an oil sample from you." Doc said as he and a nurse rolled through the curtain "I want to make sure all the medications are out of your system."

"I'll do whatever it takes to get me back to racing." Lightning said as Doc picked up a large syringe "Uuggh… I hated needles before my crash… I really, really hate them now." 

"I know Kid." Doc said "I'm not a fan of them myself." 

"There was days that I swore you and Michael were seeing how many needles you could stick in me at one time." Lightning playfully said "You would always leave right after, probably to laugh at me." 

Doc found an oil line he could use and he cleaned it off. "Ok, are you ready for this? Oh, by the way… we weren't laughing at you, we were keeping score on how many times we could stick you… I won." Doc playfully said "Your name in the hospital was Pin Cushion." 

Sally laughed making Lightning glare at her. "Lucky me." Lightning said "I'm ready whenever you are."

Doc inserted the needle and drew the oil sample. "I need a full work up on that." Doc said to the nurse, then he turned back to Lightning "How do you feel?" 

"Other than a little tired, I feel great." Lightning said "I don't hurt anywhere." 

"Good." Doc said pulling out his stethoscope "Take a deep breath for me." 

He put the end of the stethoscope on Lightning's side. Doc moved it around as Lightning continued taking deep breaths. "Your engine sounds great." Doc said as he drove under the table. Lightning could feel him poking around. "Your axles look great, there's a little bit of swelling, but I'm happy with the way they look. I just have a few more questions for you. How's the sex with Sally?" 

"That's none of your business." Lightning said "I'm a little shocked that you asked." 

"I'm not being nosy." Doc said "It's a real question. You had injuries to that part of you as well. 

"It's really good Doc." Lightning said "But we've only been together a few times." 

"That's to be expected." Doc said "Do you have pain?" "Only when Sally gets too rough." Lightning said thinking that he was still asking about his sexual activities "Which isn't often." 

"No, I mean anywhere." Doc growled "Now who's being the pervert?" 

"I'm a racecar, we're supposed to be perverts." Lightning said playfully "I'm stiff in the mornings, but normally I don't hurt." 

Doc finished his exam. "I'm done with your physical. As far as I'm concerned, you are fully recovered and can go back to racing." Doc said "We just have to wait on the results of the oil sample, then I'll give my report to the league."

"That's great." Lightning said "How long will it take to get the results?" 

"Maybe an hour, maybe less." Doc said "That's why I did it first." 

They only had to wait another twenty minutes before the nurse came back with the results. "You're fine." Doc said as he read the report "You don't have any banned substances in your system." 

That's great!" Lightning said happily "That was the one thing I was worried about." 

"You guys can wait here." Doc said "I'll go turn in my report." 

"It's almost supper time." Lightning said as they waited "I'm buying, where do you want to go?" 

"I don't know." Sally said "How hungry are you? *Lightning's stomach rumbled loudly.* Well, there's my answer." 

Once Doc returned, they headed to a really nice Italian restaurant. Over the next three weeks: Lightning trained harder than ever. He even avoided making love to Sally, much to her disappointment. 

"You need to slow down." Sally said one morning as Lightning was getting ready to leave "You're going to hurt yourself.

"I've got to train!" Lightning said "If I don't win this race, I don't know what I'm going to do!" 

"The race is three days away." Sally said "You're going to wear yourself out."

"No I'm not." Lightning said defensively "I'm taking tomorrow and Saturday off. 

"And today." Doc said rolling into the room "Come on Kid, let's go for a drive. There's something I want to talk to you about." 

Lightning sighed angrily but did not argue as he followed Doc out the front door. "So have you gotten her an engagement rim?" Doc asked "You only have a few days left." 

"I've been so busy, I haven't had the time." Lightning said defensively "I have plans to do it tomorrow."

"The jewelry store is closed on Fridays and Saturdays." Doc replied "So you can't get her a rim then." 

"Oh!" Lightning said "I guess that's why we're heading to that store?"

Doc nodded as they entered a jewelry store. Two hours later, Lightning and Doc left. Lightning picked out a platinum engagement rim with a glistening diamond in the middle. "I hope Sally likes this." Lightning mumbled "I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't." 

"I know she will." Doc said "I need to go pick Sophia up at the airport. She wanted to come to the race, so I bought her a ticket and she's flying in today. Her plane should be landing in a little while." 

"Ok, I'll see you later." Lightning said "Call me when she gets here, I'll grab Sally and we'll go have dinner somewhere."


	28. The Win And The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT!
> 
> THE FINAL CHAPTER!
> 
> I'LL BE BACK SOOON WITH ANOTHER STORY!

Chapter 27. - The Win And The Proposal -

Three days later: Lightning sat in his trailer, awaiting his first race in almost a year. As the ramp lowered, Lightning grinned, sank down on one wheel, sending a beam of light streaming from his chrome sticker. 

"Ka Chow!" Lightning exclaimed "I'M BACK!" The crowd around him erupted, louder than ever before. 

"You ready?" Doc asked "It's time to go!" 

"I'm ready." Lightning replied "I can do this!" 

He looked over to his pit. The pit crew looked back at him proudly, the head pity smiled and nodded. Lightning saw his and Sally's parents, Sophia and Sally were on the sideline. He was surprised to see a car that looked like him, but she was pure white with the McQueen trademark, sapphire blue eyes. 

"Minion! It's a wonderful surprise to see you! When did you get here?" Lightning asked driving up to the car "How have you been?" 

"BOOGER!" Merida squealed as she hugged him tightly "I'm doing great! I'm on a three week break. Mom and dad said they were coming to the race, so I decided to tag along." 

"I see you still haven't grown up." Lightning said, pointing to her coloring "So I guess you're going to be my 'baby' sister forever." 

"Just because I have our grandparents coloring doesn't make me your minion and don't think about painting me a bright yellow…again." Merida said playfully "My natural color makes me highly sought-after as a model. Besides, I make more money strutting down the catwalk, than you make running five hundred laps." 

"I would never think of painting you yellow." Lightning said "Mom nearly had an engine attack when she saw what I did. It was one of the only times she spanked me. 

"She actually spanked both of us." Merida said "You for paining me, and me for letting you do it." Lightning and Merida hugged again. Lightning drove to the rest of his family. 

"Hey!" Sally said "Are you ready?" 

"I hope so." Lightning said "I'll see you in five hundred laps." They kissed once before he drove over to Sophia. She was still wearing her purple paint job. 

"I like the color." Lightning said "It really brings out your eyes." 

"Thanks Light, Doc likes it so well, I'm keeping it." Sophia said just as the loudspeaker called the racecars to the track. "Good luck! I'll be cheering for you!" Lightning hugged Sophia and Lilly before shaking tires with Lance. 

"Luck maith, tiomáint sábháilte agus go tapa. (Good luck, drive safe and fast.)" Riley said "Tá mé bródúil as sin de tú. (I'm so proud of you.)" Riley surprised Lightning by giving him a hug. Not knowing what else to do, Lightning hugged him back. 

"Daidí go raibh maith agat. (Thank you Dad.)" Lightning said, then he saw Bella crying her eyes out "Mom, please stop. Nothing bad is going to happen… I promise." 

"I know… I'm just so happy." Bella said as she hugged and kissed him "I don't want you to go!"

"Bella, a ligean Lightning dul, tá said ag glaoch air an racetrack. (Bella, let Lightning go, they are calling him to the racetrack.)" Riley said "Ní féidir leat dul ar aghaidh go deo. (You can't hang on forever.)" 

"Ní féidir liom cabhrú liom féin. (I can't help myself.)" Bella said "Is mise a mháthair tar éis an tsaoil. (I'm his mother after all.)" Lightning managed to peel himself away from Bella. 

"Lightning wait!" Sally said as she drove up to him "Your mom knows Irish?"

"Uh, yeah…we all do." He said "Irish was the main language spoken when I was living at home… so I'm assuming it still is." 

"Good luck, be safe… Booger." Sally laughed as Lightning kissed her "After the race, I'll meet you at victory lane." 

"Don't worry Sweetheart." Lightning said, as a single tear slid down Sally's hood "I'm more worried about what Doc will do to me if I screw up… I got to go." They kissed one last time before Lightning headed out to the track.

"Doc, can you hear me?" Lightning asked as he took his spot on the grid "I'm in position." 

"I hear you loud and clear." Doc replied "As soon as the racing officials get their shit in gear we'll get this fucking thing going." 

Lightning smiled when he heard Doc cussing. It was comforting to hear that. Lightning felt like his life was getting back to normal. All of Lightning's family headed to the skybox as the call to start your engines was made. 

"Remember Rookie." Doc said "Float like a Cadillac…"

"…and sting like a Beamer!" Lightning said "I'm ready, let's get it on!" 

Lightning started his engine and watched the green flag being raised by Dexter. It was then suddenly dropped. Lightning shot out onto the track, along with forty-two other competitors. Lightning was in first place for ten laps before Chick passed him. 

"Let him go." Doc said "It's too early to engage him in a speed duel." Lightning drifted between the leading pack and the secondary pack of cars for most of the race. With twenty laps left: Lightning shot to first place. 

"Good Kid." Doc said "Now, don't let anyone pass you." With five laps remaining: Chick passed Lightning on the inside. 

"No, you don't!" Lightning called "I didn't do all that training to come in second."

With one lap to go: Lightning caught up to Chick. However, lapped racecars were blocking the way. All that was open was a narrow space between Chick and the wall. Lightning gathered his courage and entered the space. Once he was hood to hood with Chick, Chick slammed into Lightning. Sparks flew as the cars pushed and shoved each other. Suddenly, Lightning felt buzzing coming from his engine. It was the same kind of buzzing when he was chasing Chick through the desert. Lightning closed his eyes and concentrated harder than he's ever concentrated before. Suddenly something clicked inside his engine and Lightning felt a tremendous surge of power race through him. Going into the backstretch Chick tried to push Lightning into the wall. Lightning pushed back and right before turn three he pushed Chick so hard, he pushed him right off the track. Chick spun out and came to a stop a few feet from the wall. Lightning then turned his attention to Sapphire. She had taken advantage of Lightning and Chick's duel and was now in first place. Lightning revved his engine and easily caught up to her. Their sides touched as they exited turn four. Lightning let out a burst of speed that took him by surprise. He won the race by a full car length. 

"Yes!" Lightning cried happily "I won!" 

"Good job Rookie!" Doc said "How do you feel?" 

"Awesome!" Lightning said happily "Before you ask, no I'm not in pain. I'm not really that tired either." 

"Great Kid!" Doc said "I think you're officially back."

As Lightning drove into his pits, he was congratulated by most of the other racecars. Sapphire rolled up to him. 

"Did you really have a severe wreck last season or did you fake it so you could take some time off?" She said playfully making Lightning laugh "It looks like I'm going to have to step up my racing if I want to defend my Piston Cup. Great race Light. I'm glad you're back." 

"Thanks Sapphire. I'm happy to be back." Lightning said, looking at the leaderboard, there was an 'inquiry' by his name "What's that all about?" 

"I don't know." Doc said "Head to victory lane and I'll find out." At Victory Lane: Lightning was doing an interview with Kori when Doc arrived. Lightning ended the interview as quickly as he could and drove over to him. 

"So what's the hold up?" Lightning asked "I thought they would have made the race official by now." 

"Chick filed a complaint against you. He said that you deliberately shoved him off the track." Doc said "That's why there's an inquiry by your name. The racing officials are reviewing the tape to see if you broke any league rules." 

"I did and I didn't, besides he's the one who made the first move." Lightning said "I don't know how to explain it, my engine started buzzing… like it did when I was chasing him through the desert. Then something in my engine clicked and I felt a wave of… of power flowing through me… I-I-I… It's like… I don't know… It's like I had a super power or something. When I pushed Chick to get him off me, I pushed him right off the track. Then I caught up to Sapphire like she was standing still. *Doc smiled hugely at him.* You knew this would happen, didn't you?" 

"Yes, eventually." Doc said "I knew sooner or later you would tap into your engine's true power. I didn't say anything, because you had to learn it on your own. It's something that can't be taught." 

"Oh! Okay." Lightning said "I think I understand what you're talking about. How long will it take for the officials to make a decision about the inquiry?" 

"Hopefully not long." Doc said as Sally and the rest of the family reached Victory Lane. "In fact here they come now." Doc drove over to them. The officials spoke with him for a few minutes before Doc drove back to Lightning and the family. 

"I have good news." He said "Since Chick initiated the contact between him and you, the officials are dismissing Chick's complaint. Head to the stage, it shouldn't be long until they make the results final."

There was a new regulation starting this racing season. All racecars must undergo a drug test after every race. "Lightning McQueen!" A racing official said as Lightning and Doc reached the stage. "We need your drug test before the race results can be made official." Lightning groaned. 

"You forgot, didn't you?" Doc teased "I knew you would." 

Lightning and the racing official drove to the official's tent. The official scooted a medical specimen cup over to him. 

"Not to sound stupid." Lightning said "Do I pee in this?" 

"Yes." the official said "Don't make a mess like Chick did." 

Lightning headed to the back of the tent. He removed his codpiece and spread his rear tires. It took a few moments until he could urinate. Lightning's aim was off and he missed the cup completely. He peed on his mechanical arm that was holding the cup. 

"Oh, great, I just pissed on myself. Good thing that Doc isn't around; he would tease me senseless." Lightning said to himself "Or worse, make me practice peeing in a cup." Lightning moved the cup into the urine stream. A few moments later he came back out with the cup filled to the rim. 

"Lightning!" A track nurse said "I don't need that much."

"Oh, I didn't know how much you needed, so I filled it up." He bashfully said "I'm sorry that it looks like a cold beer. It came out kinda fast… I really had to go." 

"It's okay, you're not the only one to give me a sample that looks like that. The next time, I need only about half that." She said "You can head to the stage. I should have the results in about ten minutes."

A half an hour later: The officials made the results official. Lightning finished in first, Sapphire in second, and Frank Hollister in third. Lightning drove up to the podium and grinned as thousands of fans roared loudly. After all the awards were handed out, Lightning rolled up to a bank of microphones. 

"Thank you! Thank you!" Lightning said as his voice echoed around the stadium. "Almost a year ago as you know, I was severely injured in an accident. It has been a long road back… I won today doesn't mean I was the best racecar out there... I guess what I'm trying to say is don't give up… If you ever hit an obstacle that seems impossible to go around. Don't quit, fight to overcome it… I need to say thank you to a few people. Firstly: To my trainer, crew chief, and physician, Doc Hudson. I wouldn't be out here if it weren't for you and your talented staff. You have my heartfelt gratitude. I know I've tried your patience at times, and for that I'm truly sorry. It's your wisdom and knowledge that allows me to stand here today. To my best friend, Mater: Thank you for making me laugh and keeping my spirits up during my darkest days. Without you, I wouldn't know what a true friend looks like. To my parents and sister: I know we haven't been close for a long time. Hopefully we can continue to grow as a family. To the entire town of Radiator Springs: I would be here all night if I thanked you individually. So I'm going to just say thank you for giving me such a wonderful place to call home. *Lightning glanced at Sally.* Finally: Can I ask my girlfriend, Sally Carrera to join me on stage? *Sally's eyes were huge as her parents ushered her on to the stage. Lightning grabbed her tire and pulled her next to him.* Sally, love of my life: If it hadn't been for you keeping me in line, I would have re-injured myself a lot more than I did. So Sweetheart, I can't thank you enough. This victory is for you. Finally, I want to ask you a question. *Lightning dropped down on one tire and opened the box that held the engagement rim.* Sally, will you marry me?" he asked "Would you make me the happiest car in the world?" 

The stadium roared with approval. 

"Yes! Yes." Sally cried without having to think about it "I thought you would never ask!" Lightning grinned and kissed Sally. Lightning drove up to the microphones again. 

"I apologize, ladies and gentle cars." he said "I made a mistake. I want to thank Sally Carrera my fiancé: not my girlfriend, for keeping me from re-injuring myself." 

The stadium roared even louder.  
Later that evening: Lightning had gotten VIP passes for his family to attend the after-race party at the track restaurant. At dinner: Everyone made toasts. 

"Sláinte Gaelach, An Irish Toast." Riley said "If you cheat, may you cheat death. If you steal, may you steal your lover's heart. If you fight, may you fight for a brother. If you drink, may you drink with me." 

Everyone took turns and made their toasts. Dinner was then served. After dinner: A band started playing and the couples danced the night away. It was close to two in the morning before the party started to wind down. Lightning escorted Sally back to the hotel. Her engagement rim sparkling in the moonlight. Moments later: They arrived at Sally's room. 

"Wow! What a day!" Sally said as she passionately kissed him "I want to celebrate your win! That's if you're not to tired." 

"I'm more drunk than tired." Lightning said "More than my victory, I want to celebrate our engagement." 

"I think we can do both." Sally said as she removed his codpiece and fondled his manhood "It's been forever since we have had some 'alone time'. I want you so bad I can taste it." 

Lightning eagerly followed Sally into the bedroom. Later that morning: Lightning said his farewells to his parents and sister as they left the speedway and headed to the airport. 

"I don't know about you." Lightning said to Sally, after they left. "But I plan on sleeping most of the morning." 

"I'm sorry I rode you hard… but I needed it! I was a desperate woman." Sally laughed, then she saw his blood shot eyes "Hung over, are we?" 

"Yeah, it's hard not to drink myself stupid when dad is around. One of these days I'm going to learn that I can't out drink him." Lightning said "Doc is going to have a fit when he notices I drank too much."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Sally said smugly as Doc and Sophia pulled up beside her "Good morning, Sophie, Doc!" Doc's eyes were just as blood shot as Lightning's. 

"Well look who has a hangover!" Lightning playfully said "It looks like someone had too much to drink last night." 

"Don't fuckin' start with me." Doc growled; his hood was pounding terribly. "You don't look much better yourself." Just then, Sally's parents arrived. 

"Sally, we need to get going." Lance said "I have a trial coming up next week and I need to get to the office." Sally went to her father and gave him a big hug and kiss. 

"I love you." She said "I'll miss you and Mom." 

"I'll miss you too." Lilly said, hugging Sally. "When you get home, call me and we can start on your wedding plans." 

"I would love that." Sally said as she escorted her parents from the speedway. When she got back, Lightning and Doc was done loading their trailers.

"All right everybody, load up." Mack said "It's time for us to hit the road." They were going to the next race in Palm Beach Florida. Lightning knew this year was going to be great.


End file.
